Naruto's Travel
by yellowflash-reincarnated
Summary: (I plan to fix chapters soon I know I have some grammar errors).. Naruto is 26 living peacfully in his village with his wife Hinata and daughter Hana. What would happen if Sasuke came and destroyed the village and killed everyone? Naruto not being able to handle that kills Sasuke and ends up making a deal with Kumara to fix the past. Sakura bashing. NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**My Note: This started as a re write for an old story but I have now deleted the story and shall make this the new orginal, please enjoy the story I have provided, I'm sorry for any mistakes I have early on I will soon update my first few chapters… anyways enjoy**

"So this is what it's come to, just me…" The man said as he sat there in the quietness of the battlefield, the dead littered among him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you old friend" He paused for a second a single tear fell as he sat to the ground, "I really wish I could have done something sooner sasuke." Naruto said out loud to no one but himself, "If only there was something i may have been able to do to stop you from going to that bastard orochimaru and becoming even worse.. i never wanted to admit it but you were truly evil of what you did today was any show… killing our comrades.. destroying our village and everyone inside it… the war was hard enough as it was without you having to of done this. Maybe it was because i wouldn't of given you the fight between us you wanted back then.. but this…" naruto stopped choking on his words as his tenant listened quietly not saying anything just yet. He wanted the boy to get it all out. "I'm sorry it had to go to this but what you have done is unforgivable.. i thought everything was finally ok. The kages let you go as you had helped us in the war by defeating madara and obito and what not. We gave you the freedom to rom the world as you wanted and do as you wish but if i knew you were going to do this.. i would have never let this of happened.." Naruto stopped as he finally started to cry letting out all of his anger and frustration and sadness finally not having time to do it before. After a few moments he got himself together before walking over to do the one thing he never wished to do.. burry his family. After making said graves he placed his lovely hinata in their, trying not to cry as he did so.. after he did he made a clone to fill it in as he moved on to the next smaller grave which he then put his daughter in before breaking down. His little hana not even 2 years old.. he couldn't stay strong as he did this. Kumara got sad at this also having grown attached to his peaceful life and he also may have liked the kid also.

 **Kumara finally spoke up, "Naruto there is a very old Jutsu I know that can send you back in time but there can be drawbacks." The kyuubi said with a tired voice due to lack of chakra because of how much naruto had taken to fight the damned uchiha.**

"Really" he said with a half-shocked half-happy face. "Wait what can happen?" he asked needing to know.

 **"Well for one if we overshoot it and go too far back you won't remember anything. But if we can go back within your lifetime you will remember everything from the future and so will I. But no one else will remember what happened to them they'll act like nothing happened it's just another day. Also you won't be able to use sage mode anymore because you won't have the toad contract unless you had already met Jiraiya's but it would be too late to save Sasuke by then." He said as I listened to every detail.**

"Ok but what about me then. I'll be able to know everything but will have to relearn it?!" I asked remembering the horrors of tree climbing.

 **"Unfortunately if we go that far back then yes. But if we can get you around the time or after your first big mission then you might be safe but hey it's never too late to re-learn chakra control but really that's the least of your problems." He said.**

"Damn that means I'll probably have to go through puberty again" I said before continuing. "But anyways what you're saying, if we get this right I'll wake up randomly some point in my past, unless we overshoot this then I'll grow up not remembering anything and the same thing will happen?" I said half-asking half-summing it up.

 **"Yea that's about it. But you'll also automatically have the instinct of a shinobi that's been through the worse which means you'll probably never lose.. But then again you'll have to re-learn your taijutsu due to not having that muscle memory." He said to his jailor.**

"Well it's not like I have a choice let's do this." I said to kyuubi.

 **"We can't just yet my chakra is still too low you took all I could give you besides the chakra I need to live but in a few hours or days we should be good so in the meantime get ready to go back in time. And also this is a one shot thing after we do this it can never be undone and can never be done again." He told me as I just nodded.**

After they finished talking the demon lord went to sleep and naruto decided to go talk to Bee. After gathering enough natural chakra he concentrated very hardly on the hirashin kunai located at his old friends training grounds in kumo. After concentrating hard enough he finally disappeared in a flash of orange. He re-appeared in the kumo training grounds instantly with his senjutsu gone and the rest of his chakra almost gone also. The tall blond quickly fell to the ground breathing heavily and decided to take a moment to rest.

After a few minutes of lying down he quickly got up and left to go to his friends house and wait for the man. As he walked through the village people were surprised to see him and were wanting to approach him to talk to their friend/hero but hesitated noticing his destroyed clothing, and look of sadness that was following him. After letting himself in he made himself a sandwhich and then sat down in silence as he tried not to cry at his loss. Not to much longer both Killer B and the raikage bursted through the door and both looked worried.

"Naruto what happened!?" Darui asked him, his voice flowing smoothly through the shack not quite as loud as the previous kage of his village.

"They're all dead.." he said quietly.

Killer B quickly got worried as did his older brother and said, "Please.. start from the beginning what happened." B pleaded the worry being in his voice as he was scared to hear why his friend showed up unannounced, depressed, and looked like he almost died.

"Sasuke.. he showed up at the village late last night and i was happy obviously.. well while i was sleeping sasuke did the unthinkable.. he massacred the village without raising a single alarm.. he started with the anbu, than jouin, civilian and than anyone else. i had woken up early due to hana crying and then i saw it happen.. sasuke took his sword and plunged it through her." naruto choked on his words as he broke down crying their Killer B quickly getting to his side to hold him close as naruto cried for a few minutes. Once he got himself together he said, "After i saw that happen i exploded in anger and unleashed kumara's power as i charged at sasuke to rip him apart only to find out he was a clone.." naruto stopped again choking once more. "Than i heard it.. hinata's voice screaming out.. I was in the room in less than a second and saw sasuke again smirking as his sharingan and rinnegan were both activated as his sword was plunged through her stomach not killing her instantly but the wound was fatal. I was so angry… I pulled out all of kurama's chakra and the sage's power again somehow before charging at sasuke.. but again he popped as it was shown to be another clone… That's when i noticed what had happened i had finally sensed it. Everyone was dying.. Kakashi-sensei was dead, sakura, ino, choji, shikamaru, shino and many more.. by now though i started to hear explosiones as i noticed people fighting back. I quickly charged through the village killing every clone i could find. But every time i killed one i would find more and more. I felt the village dying faster and faster and i couldn't save anyone.. until finally it was done. The village was dead and then their was a mass pop as all the clones dispelled themselves. i went into full kumara mode looking for sasuke who then came at me in his susanoo. We fought and fought destroying the village but not like it mattered anymore. It took everything i had and then some but i finally killed him. The fighting finally finished just over an hour ago. After i finished burying my friends and family i borrowed some senjutsu and hirashined here.." naruto finished leaving out the talk he had with kumara.

The three sat in silence, Darui and killer B thinking deeply before speaking whilst naruto just sat there holding his own self trying not to breakdown again.

After some time had passed Darui finally spoke up, "Naruto-san.. i have no words for you because no one has ever gone through something like this.. But i can promise you this." He started getting both naruto and killer B's attention, "no matter what you decide to do next the rest of the other villages are here for you no matter what. But what you do next is up to you my friend.. now i am sorry but i must make my leave i must inform the other villages and my people of what has happened." he said as naruto nodded to him. Before the man left though he gave naruto a small hug before disappearing in a lightning shushin.

After he left B finally said, "Gyuki told me what you and kumara are going to do. Gyuki has his worries since this jutsu was never tested but he trust you to.. please be careful brother." Killer B said as the two hugged it out.

"When am i ever careful?" naruto joked silently laughing as the older man smiled as the two left each others embrace.

"So what are you going to do now?" Killer B asked as he looked at naruto who was now standing just a bit taller than him as the boy had finally grown again now towering a little over 6 feet tall at the ripe age of 26.

"i guess for now just wait.. that is until kumara is ready to take me back.. i have a favor to ask of you though." naruto said surprising the man.

"Anything for you man.. anything" The man said to his blond friend.

"If.. by some chance i overshoot it and you remember everything.. find me in the leaf and train me. Now i may be wary of you because my childhood wasn't the best and even if i don't overshoot but you remember anything.. even just a little.. contact me somehow. Please B thats all i need of you." Naruto said.

"If i remember anything i will instantly seek you out I owe you that much" Killer B said with a small smile.

"Thank you, now time for sleep" naruto said as he took B's bed instantly falling asleep.

Said man chuckled letting the boy have his sleep as he left the shack he called home.

 **2 Days later**

"B!" naruto yelled out as the man jogged over to the man.

"Is it time?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

Naruto gave a small smile and then hugged his best friend, "I hope to see you soon and if not.. We'll we will see each other somehow" Naruto said with a half smile.

The two let go of the embrace and naruto closed his eyes to see himself in front of Kumara.

" **Well.. are you ready to go through with this? We can always cancel this and you can live out your life here." Kumara said making sure naruto was ready for this.**

"I could never live here.. not without hinata and hana.. their is no life without those two" Naruto said giving his answer.

" **Ok well prepare yourself because even I'm not sure what will happen once i perform this.. all we can do is hope that it works out right." the beast said. He then quickly focused all of his chakra together and yelled out, "Sējiāto: Jikan hakai-jutsu (sage art: time disruption jutsu)"**

At first nothing happened and then naruto saw it.. In highspeed he watched everything flow backwards until he finally passed out.

 **18 years in the past**

Naruto slowly woke up to here yelling. Groggily he looked around until he saw white everywhere. _"Ok so im in a hospital…"_ he thought to himself before he finally started to see everything and when he did he shot straight up to his feet before collapsing to the ground in pain.

"NARUTO!" a familiar voice yelled out to the boy before rushing to his side putting the boy back in the bed. "SOMEONE GET DOWN HERE AND HELP THIS BOY NOW OR ELSE!" the older man yelled out.

" _JIJI!" naruto yelled out in his thoughts finally recognising his voice and seeing him for his own self_

"Hai, hokage-sama" a random doctor said as he came over to naruto's side and started to look him over. "I don't see why i have to help this demon brat.." he muttered just loud enough for naruto to hear.

"Dog" hiruzen said as said anbu showed up instantly. "This is naruto's 8th birthday and once again he is in the hospital and i want to know why find out all that you can" he said as dog nodded and disappeared in a shishun. the aging hokage walked to young naruto as the boy had finally fallen asleep and the doctor reluctantly healed him. "So how is naruto-kun?" the man asked the doctor.

"Just a few cuts and a couple of broken ribs and also a small gash on his head and some deep cuts in both his legs." the doctor said.

"Thank you kira-san" the kage said acknowledging the doctor by his name.

"Of course hokage-sama" kira said watching what he said around the hokage.

"Heal up all that you can for now and then you may leave for the night." the kage said as kira just nodded getting to work before leaving. As soon as kira was gone hiruzen said, "Bear, turtle come out"

"Hai hoke-sama" the two said appearing out of no where simultaneously and answering at the same time.

"Bear i want you to keep watch on young naruto-sama and make sure he doesn't leave until tomorrow at least and make sure no one does anything to him without me here with them" he said as bear just nodded and then went to hide in the shadows. "Turtle i want you to go to naruto-kun's home and make sure it is still intact and keep it that way until he returns if it is damaged let me know immediately"

"Hai hoke-sama" he said before shushing to naruto's apartment which wasn't to far away.

Hiruzen looked down at the boy once more, "I'm sorry naruto-kun.. at least now you're starting the academy and will eventually be able to defend yourself better when you're faced with these difficulties." he said before calling out one more anbu, "Cat i want you to inform iruka, naruto's teacher at the academy and tell him that naruto is in the hospital and may be here for a few days at most" the man said before walking back to naruto, kissing the boys forehead and leaving.

 **Next morning with iruka**

" _I hope naruto's alright"_ the teacher thought to himself as he entered his classroom. EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" he yelled at his class as everyone quickly sat down and quieted up. "Now i have some news to tell all of you before class begins" he said getting some surprised looks from some kids.

" _Well naruto isn't here so maybe something happened.. i hope everythings ok"_ a young nara thought to himself.

" _Hn"_ a broody uchiha thought to himself.

" _I wonder where naruto-kun is.."_ a lonely hyuga thought to herself, sad her crush wasn't their.

"Now as you all know yesterday was the yearly festival of the day our yondaime defeated the kyuubi no kitsune. It was also Naruto Uzumaki's birthday" he said getting more surprised looks. "Now as most of you may know he isn't very liked and was attacked yesterday night by a mob of civilians and is currently in the hospital with many injuries" he said getting a wave of reactions from his class. From good riddance and other insults to the few kids asking if he will be fine. As the talking died down he answered everyone by saying, "He had received 3 broken ribs, and multiple cuts across his body but due to the hokage he will be alright and as some of you may know due to the fact of his being an uzumaki he also has some regenerative powers that will help him heal faster and may be in class by the end of this week or early next week." he said getting even more shocked reactions.

"No way that dobe is from a clan that's probably a lie made up their is no such thing as the uzumaki clan!" one boy yelled out getting a lot of agreement from his fellow classmates.

"Do not think such things because if you remember our first hokage was married to an uzumaki." Iruka said getting another round of mix reactions but this time no one said anything. "Actually this brings me to the second part of my news. The hokage wanted me to go over our history on uzumaki's and how they are important to our village and even founded the village with the shodi's clan and uchiha clan." he said.

"If there is an Uzumaki clan why has nobody heard of them!?" a certain banshee yelled out hurting many children's ears.

"Good question sakura lets start their. Now as many of the older generation knows the uzumaki's hailed in Uzushiogakure near the land of waves. Now during the third great ninja war the other 4 villages were actually scared of the uzumaki clan due to every person their being a fuinjutsu master and actually creator of nearly every fuinjutsu in the world. During the war iwa, kumo, and mist all allied together to destroy the country and uzumaki's and even with all their powers together they barely won. Now our current hokage was very much saddened to find out of this due to the closeness of our countries and had their symbol put on our ninja's flack jackets which is the swirl. We were unable to send reinforcement troops at the time due to the fact that we were busy fighting also. Honestly there's no telling how many uzumaki's are alive but naruto is for sure one. The uzumaki's are also special for the fact that they have very long lifespans, and have very large chakra reserves as it is naruto may have more chakra than me right now just because of his heritage" Iruka said as everyone listened very closely to his words. Iruka then went on to tell about the history of the uzumaki's and their closeness and importance to the village.

 **at the hospital**

Naruto slowly started to stir waking up. He quickly remembered where he was and smiled very happily because everything was back and he was 8. _"Im 8 now so what does that mean hmm…" he thought to himself. "Oh yea the uchiha massacre already happened…. crap.. what else.. Im in the academy still and today is when everyone learns Im an uzumaki! There's also an anbu here watching me.. well here goes nothing"_ naruto thought to himself before slowly trying to stand before feeling extreme pain and crashing to the ground.

Bear saw this and quickly caught the boy, "Uzumaki-san are you alright?" He asked before he saw his superior walk in.

"It's ok bear you're relieved I'll watch him from here on out let hokage-sama know" dog said as bear nodded and left.

" _Kakashi!" naruto thought excitedly as he saw the white hair stick out and recognized the voice._

"Are you alright naruto-kun" He asked as naruto sat up in his bed and nodded his head. "Thats good to know, now can you remember what happened yesterday?"

"No sorry.." he answered trying to act like his old self when he used to be scared all the time.

"You don't need to be scared naruto-kun I'm here to help you" he said

"Well… I am really hungry" he said as the anbu captain sweat dropped at that remark before making a clone to go get the two food.

The two sat in silence until naruto asked him, "Why do you wear that mask?"

"To protect my identity" he answered softly.

"Do all anbu wear masks as cool as yours?" he said making the older man softly laugh.

"Yes we all wear them but mine is the best" he joked as they both laughed.

"Do you think we could play a game? It's soo boring in here" He complained fitting into the role of a child easily.

"Oh? and what do you propose we play?" He asked curious as to what they could do.

"Chess" Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure we could do that let me just get a set real quick" he said taking off as his clone dropped the food off and dispelled.

Not wasting any time naruto quickly ate his food before going into his seal. "It worked!" Naruto said with glee as the fox smiled back.

" **Indeed it did but that used so much of my chakra that i will be weak for a few days if not a week and so you won't heal as fast as normal" The giant beast said to the young boy who just shrugged it off. "Now that we're back in the beginning what's your plan?" the fox asked curiously.**

"Nothing. I aint gonna do jack shit. I'm gonna relax until I become a genin." Naruto said as the fox sweatdropped.

" **Are you sure? You could train now get stronger faster be more of an asset and do more." He said proving a lot of points.**

"As true as that is I can't stray too far from what happened last time or chaos will happen and then my knowledge of the future will be useless!" Naruto said.

" **That is true but you can start with the basics like chakra control because you will definitely need that."**

"Thats all i plan on learning right now as time goes on I will make small changes but i really don't want to stray too far unless i need to." he said as the Kumara listened.

" **Whatever brat now get going kakashi is approaching you" he said as naruto smiled and left.**

"Wow you already finished eating!?" Kakashi said before noticing that naruto ate his food also.

"I got hungry so yea." he said with a chuckle.

Kakashi was kinda sad that he had no food but waved it off before pulling up a chair and small table, "Whatever I found the game now lets play" Kakashi said as naruto smiled and the two started the game carefully.

 **Author's Note: Let me know how i did please i need some reviews please and i hope your not mad at me for how I choose to do this if so fuck you than.. well until next time i guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter gonna be some more changes of course and for those who don't understand what i'm doing go check out my profile and read naruto's travel and see if you can catch where i fucked up**

 **1 week time skip**

Naruto woke up and glanced at his clock and saw that he was probably gonna be late for his first day back at school since he just got out of the hospital yesterday. He looked around his small apartment and was sadden by how un-lively it is. He slowly got up since his ribs were still hurting slightly and then got dressed. Once that was finished he grabbed his gama wallet which was thankfully full and left his apartment via stairway. On his way down he got his daily fill of evil stares and people muttering around him. As he walked down the street he henged into an older version of himself but with darker hair and civilian clothing. Once he had done that he walked into a clothing store to pick up some clothes for himself. he replaced his jacket that he usually wears with the less orange one that he had gotten with his travels with jiraiya before he returned to the village. After finding a couple he also got some of the same pants to go with them and paid for them, then made a clone to return them home as he went to his favorite ramen stand.

As he got closer he dropped the henge and walked into his favorite food place while greeting some of the best people he'd ever know, "Goodmorning ayame nee-san, teuchi-jiji" naruto said with a wide smile sitting down as the two smiled seeing him.

"Ah our favorite customer where have you been?" teuchi said jokingly as he prepared naruto's food already knowing what he wanted.

"Just got out of the hospital i got attacked again on the kyuubi festival" The small boy answered.

Ayame couldn't help but walk around and give him a hug and kiss his cheek, "Im sorry otōto-kun" she said teasing him before walking back behind the counter to help her dad.

Teuchi came out with the bowl and said, "Well this first one's on the house" he said with a smile which made naruto smile and slurp down his miso ramen very quickly.

"Thanks jiji can i get a miso pork now" he asked with a smile as the old man made it for him. As naruto's food was being made naruto decided to converse with ayame, "So how have you been ayame-chan" he said making the older girl blush for a second at the -chan.

"Pretty good how about you naruto-kun" she said playing around with him.

"Eh well ya know" he said before being given his food. He smiled as he smelled it before gulping it down again and then paying for it, "Well i got to go guys i have school which im late for but I promise to stop by again later" He promised while taking off in a slow jog. It didn't take him long to get to the academy.

He quickly walked inside the building and got to his class, as he walked in he saw iruka taking role call and wasn't at his name which meant he technically wasn't late yet. "It's good to see you back naruto how are you feeling?" iruka asked as naruto sat down in his seat while also stopping is role call.

"Fine besides my ribs" he said while the room got deathly quiet.

"Well it's good to have you back" he said but naruto ignored him as he had noticed his clone dispelled. Not to much longer class started back up and naruto kinda just ignored it.. that was until shikamaru nudge him in the side to get his attention.

"Whats up?" naruto asked the boy curious as to what he wants to know.

"Iruka was talking the other day and i wanted to ask you if it was true if you really are an uzumaki from the uzumaki clan?" he asked him curious.

"Yea my mother was kushina uzumaki.. i don't know my dad but i figured out who she was cuz she's the only other uzumaki from this village besides mito the shodi's wife." Naruto said as shikamaru's eyes widen figuring out who his mother was.

His eyes went back to normal and he sighed before saying, "You just got a lot more troublesome well whatever sorry for bothering you" he said before going to sleep.

Naruto just chuckled and looked around the room to see sasuke staring at him. _"Wonder what his problem is"_ he thought to himself before looking around the room some more before he saw hinata. Said girl instantly blushed when she saw him looking at her and she started to mess with her fingers while naruto just softly smiled a sad smile remembering how happy they were. _"I promise you hime i will get you back just wait for me. i Promise you won't wait as long as you had to last time my love"_ he silently promised her before looking around the room before he heard something of interest from iruka.

"Okay everybody get up it's time to go outside today we're going to learn how to throw shuriken and kunai" The teacher said as a lot of people got excited while others looked worried or didn't care all together. As everyone gathered outside iruka took out a single kunai and said, "Would anyone like to try throwing it at the target for an example?"

Of course giving the chance to show off sasuke raised his hand but so did naruto at the same time. Naruto smirked while sasuke only looked at him with anger. "Two volunteers huh? Ok then Sasuke you first than you can go next Naruto." Iruka said handing them each one kunai.

Sasuke smirked and threw the kunai just barely missing the bullseye. "Good job sasuke now you naruto." The teacher said as naruto and sasuke went to switch places but not before sasuke tripped naruto. Naruto smirked as he fell and tucked into a roll while throwing his kunai at the same time and hitting the bullseye surprising everyone their.

Iruka though was just amazed he had only see people do that kind of thing in battle and stuff not just for laughs.

"STOP TRYING TO LOOK GOOD YOU FRICKIN BAKA NO ONES BETTER THAN SASUKE THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY A FLUKE!" a pink haired banshee yelled.

"Whatever" naruto said not even acknowledging her. Which only served to piss her off more.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT SASUKE'S BETTER THAN YOU AND WE ALL KNOW YOU COULD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed at him.

Without saying a word Naruto grabbed the pile of kunai and shuriken and immediately threw all of them hitting every bullseye perfectly before turning to her and saying, "Lets see you do that first try you stupid bitch" making everyone surprised. Not only from the perfect throws which had a certain uchiha fuming with anger but also with the language he used at the girl.

Sakura had no response instead she just went with her anger and tried to punch naruto who swiftly dodged it and elbowed her in the face knocking her down to the ground before quickly dropping his arm to hold his side due to his ribs still hurting.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened and iruka didn't know what to do. So he just made it up, "Sakura go inside right now you should know better than to attack someone including when they just got out of the hospital. Naruto you can go rest under that tree if need be if not just get back in line with everyone else." he said which made the certain pink haired girl get very angry but she just went inside. After that everyone finally calmed down and iruka kept teaching his class and had people try throwing kunai and shuriken helping those who needed it.

Later that day after school had gotten out naruto had decided to make a change of the future for the better.. He would befriend hinata-chan and would hate on sakura till she got her head on straight from tsunade. So as soon as school had ended and everyone was quickly leaving to go meet up with friends or parents or whatever naruto walked over to hinata, "Hey hinata." He started not to sure as what to say.

"G-g-good after-noon n-n-naruto-k-kun" she stuttered out with a blush. _"God how I've missed you and your stutters, and blushes and everything.. I'm sorry my little rabbit"_ naruto thought solemnly to his own self.

"I was wondering if i could walk you home?" naruto asked her as her pale white eyes open wide and her blush deepened a new shade of crimson.

" _Naruto-kun wants to walk home.. with me! please kami don't let me faint now"_ The small girl thought to herself as she was starting to feel light headed and wobbly. Naruto quickly held her by her arm and side and said, "Are you ok hinata-chan you seem kinda dizzy.. here let's get that jacket off you must be dying in it." Naruto said as she started to freak out now as he started to pull the zipper down on her jacket.

Before she could stop him he had the zipper pulled all the way down and was taking it off. She did have to admit she wasn't as dizzy with the cool air touching her body, "T-thank you n-naruto-kun" she said while blushing and twiddling with her fingers.

She then grabbed her jacket and started to put it back on before naruto said, "You know you're really cute under that jacket hime." This had finally beaten everything and the girl could no longer stay conscious. Naruto sighed and smiled as he put her jacket back on before picking her up bridal stride and making his leave. He quickly took to the roofs using chakra to help propel himself all the way to the hyuuga compound.

Once he got their and saw the guards he decided to be cautious, walking slowly towards them. "Hey there" he called out to them as they looked over mortified at what they saw. "Hinata-chan here fainted at school and i thought i would bring her home for you guys sorry if I'm any trouble" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

The one hyuuga said something into his headset and for a few moments nothing happened and then he said, "Hiashi-sama had left to go get her not to long ago but he is grateful for what you have done now follow me." the gate guard said to the small blond boy who followed him into the compound.

Naruto smiled as he looked around seeing all the life happy that everyone's still ok and alive and everything. Even if the hyuuga still had their own problems on the inside but nothing hinata won't fix in the years to come. The two quickly entered the main house and naruto was led to hinata's room as they got there the guard told him to set down hinata-sama and than to wait in the living room.

Naruto did as told and sat their patiently waiting for hiashi to show up. The man walked in not to much longer as hanabi followed behind him cautiously. "Hanabi go wait in the other room i wont be long i just need to talk with young naruto-san here" The man said as his daughter just nodded and left. Hiashi called in one of the branch hyuuga and asked him to make the two some tea. after the nameless hyuuga left he turned his attention to the young blond in front of him "I wanted to formally thank you young naruto-san for safely bringing my eldest daughter home after her little incident. If i may ask what happened?" He said curious as to what happened even though he knew of his daughter's crush on the young blond here.

"Well after class had ended i went up to talk to hinata-chan and was asking her if i could possible walk her home. She started to feel light headed and dizzy so i had helped her out of her jacket thinking she may be overheated and when i did i had called her cute being nice and complimenting her on her looks and once that had happened she had fainted not to long after. Not wanting to leave her there alone i put her jacket back on her and picked her up and rushed her." He said not leaving out a single detail.

"I am grateful for this thank you and also i would like to ask you how you carried her from the school to here when that is roughly 5 miles and i am aware of what happened the other night as hinata was asking about you with worry." The man asked even though he had an idea.

"Well as you know I'm not well liked in the village so i had to teach myself to travel by rooftop to escape the villagers and so i carried her via rooftops all the way here even though my ribs do hurt a lot and are still in immense pain it was no trouble at all for someone i consider a good friend even if me and her don't talk much i consider her a precious person due to the fact that she has never once tried to raise a finger against me and has always defended me." The boy said surprising hiashi very much at his answer.

By now the tea had been served and hiashi was slowly sipping at it as was naruto as the two sat in silence for a moment before The older man finally spoke up, "Well again thank you for bringing her home and i would be honoured if you would be her friend." he said catching the boy off guard. Hiashi smiled slightly as the boy fumbled around surprised at what the man had said before hiashi said, "Also if it's not to much trouble would you want to come over for dinner sometime?" He asked now really scaring naruto.

" _Shit things are moving really fast now. I get it so you and my dad were super good friends and now you feel guilty so you're trying to make up plus im supposed to be married off to hinata anyways but last time you didn't do this until after the war or say anything!"_ The boy thought to himself. He suddenly smiled widely and said, "I would love to how does tomorrow sound hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked the man.

The man smiled and said, "That would work out perfectly i look forward to seeing you then but i am sorry now but i have to ask you to leave now i have some business i must attend to" Hiashi said as naruto bowed to the man before leaving.

Naruto quickly left and went straight to the hokage building. He quickly got up to his Jiji's office and opened the door to see the sandaime not doing anything but paper work.

"Ah good evening naruto-kun how are you feeling today?" the elder man asked his surrogate grandson.

"I'm fine i just had a question to ask you." He said with a grin.

"Oh and what may that be?" he asked the young child while getting a small break from his paperwork.

"Could you help me get nice clothes? Hinata's dad hiashi invited me to dinner tomorrow night." Naruto said while the hokage seemed taken back by this.

" _It's too soon for them to be married off and he only knows your minato's kid because of the betrothal.. what are you're thinking hiashi."_ The elder man though to himself in his moment of silence as he lit his pipe.

"Yes i shall take you out and then maybe we could get some food?" The hokage said to naruto making him smile with the bribery of food while the kage was just happy to get away from his work for a few hours.

"Yay!" Naruto said in happiness as he shot towards the kage and hugged him. Naruto decided to be lenient on his grandfather and said, "Why don't you make clones to help you with all that work? Dog uses clones to help him with silly stuff when we were in the hospital together" naruto said as sabutori's eyes widened.

" _Kami damnit! How did i never think of that?! It's genius i can cut my workload down tenfold!"_ He though before making a familiar hand seal and pouring chakra into it before saying, "Kage bushin no jutsu" Making roughly 15 clones who all went straight to work. He smiled with himself and than left with naruto.

 **The next day**

Naruto awoke and felt great. He felt down to his sides and was happy to see the pain was gone, knowing what that meant he went into his seal to speak with his old friend.

" **Kit" the Bijuu said greeting naruto.**

"Ya know you're awesome right?" Naruto said with a big goofy grin while transforming into his true self feeling free again.

" **So when are you gonna release me from this damned seal? You know i hate being cooped up plus when I'm free i can change the setting in here to something better." The giant fox thought pervertedly at that.**

"Oh kami" naruto said sighing. "You know it will be a while because i will need to prove to jiraiya i can handle myself which will have him release the seal slowly until finally you're free it may take a while but don't worry i promise you'll be free again. Plus i get to meet my dad the first time i rip the seal off and i want to talk with him again as i wasn't really able to last time i saw him due to the circumstances." The blond haired blue eyes man said to his giant demon fox friend.

" **Whatever just hurry it up." Kumara said while laying down.**

"I'll try old friend" naruto promised before leaving and waking up and quickly getting dressed. He noticed he had plenty of time to get to school so he quickly shot off towards the hyuuga compound hoping to catch hinata before she left.

Naruto took to the roofs quickly flying across the village feeling free as the air ran through him. He decided he would let his hair grow out this time around to look more like his dad. As He flew through the village he came to a sudden stop as he saw hinata and her father walking side by side in silence to school. Naruto quickly jumped down being noticed by hiashi but the man didn't say anything yet.

Naruto jogged over to them greeting them both, "Good morning hiashi-sama, hinata-chan" He said with a smile and a bow to the father.

"G-good m-m- morning naruto-kun" Hinata managed to get out without to much trouble.

"Good morning naruto-san" Hiashi greeted back, "What brings you here this morning? Shouldn't you be heading to school?" he said even though he had an idea of what he was going to say. _"He really is your son minato.. I just wish you could be here to see him. I promise to you i will try to be their for him more now that i have him befriending my daughter/his future wife"_ He thought with a silent giggle.

"Well i was hoping to catch you guys before you left to see if i could walk hinata to school since i couldn't walk home with her yesterday" Naruto said with a small laugh and a scratch to the back of his head. That's when naruto noticed that hinata was in shorts and a t-shirt for the first time ever. Naruto quickly blushed as he saw her like that surprised hiashi had her like that.

Hinata noticed the boy staring at her and started to blush also. Hiashi just silently chuckled at the scene remembering a similar scene between a certain blond and redhead from his childhood. After a few moments of silence hiashi spoke up again, "Well i guess it can't be helped you may walk with us" hiashi said with a small smile as naruto got next to hinata. The girl smiled as she saw her crush next to her and the all walked side by side in silence for a while.

Once they started to near the academy Hiashi spoke up addressing naruto, "I hope to see you in proper clothing tonight when you come over for dinner.. that won't be a problem now will it naruto-kun?" Hiashi asked him knowing about naruto's problems with the village.

"No sir, also hokage-jij wanted me to ask if he could come with me tonight? I had told him about tonight because i needed help buying the right clothing yesterday." Naruto said.

Hiashi sighed, _"Shit hokage-sama might not be too happy about this.. I'll just explain to him in private before or after dinner depending."_ Hiashi thought to himself before answering, "Of course he may, just make sure you're at the compound around 7ish." Hiashi said before dropping the two kids off. Naruto just nodded before grabbing hinata's hand and running inside since they were almost late.

Said girl blushed at the physical content but smiled also as the two ran inside together before finding their seat and sitting next to each other. Naruto saw her shiver showing that she was actually cold and so in turn he took off his jacket and handed it to her, "Here i'm not that cold anyways you can wear it." He said to the small girl who smiled and blushed deeply before putting it on finally warming up.

" _It smells like him.."_ She thought blushing deeply.

Not to much longer class started and naruto ignored it once more not really caring too much. Instead he looked over to hinata and smiled at how cute she looked in his jacket. Some other kids were giving the two weird looks since hinata and naruto were being strangely close. Naruto decided that he would just nap with shikamaru like usual.

Naruto woke up with iruka yelling at him and shikamaru to come outside for taijutsu practice before class ended. The two stretched and smiled at each other before walking outside to join the rest of the class. As soon as the two were with everyone else Iruka started to call out the matches having everyone fight one at a time against each other.

It didn't take long for iruka to get to sasuke and naruto. "Uzumaki naruto vs. Uchiha sasuke" he said as all the girls except one were calling out at sasuke while yelling insults at naruto. The two got in the ring and waited to begin. Iruka started the match and sasuke instantly charged naruto. The boy smirked and just sidestepped to the right while bring his elbow down on the dark haired boys neck making sasuke fall downwards only for his face to be hit by naruto's knee making the boy fall to his back. The class was silent to see this turn of events. And then it happened, everyone started yelling insults at naruto calling him a cheater and all sorts of things. Well except for shikamaru, chouji, kiba and hinata. Sasuke though was out cold, so iruka picked the boy up and moved him under the tree for shade while all the girls flocked to him to make sure he was alright. Iruka soon ended class telling everyone to practice throwing shuriken and kunai while also practicing the henge. Naruto meanwhile just walked off to get ready for tonight.

 **Later...**

Naruto and hiruzen walked side by side to the hyuuga compound as hiruzen had a very expensive and hard to come by bottle of wine for a gift to give hiashi. They were both dressed up somewhat nicely and talking about meaningless things.

"So naruto my boy what is your dream for the future?" He asked the young boy as narutos face seemed to get very serious and distant for a moment before he smiled.

"I want to have a big family and bring peace to the world like the ninja in the book" naruto then took out a very familiar green book that made the old man's eyes go wide for a moment. "In this story the main character's name is also naruto.. and he's trying to achieve peace for all of the ninja world.. i wish to get that through any means i can." Naruto said as the old man smiled brightly.

"That's an excellent dream naruto-kun.. _Your parents would be proud to know your taking after jiraiya in the only good way possible."_ The man said keeping the last part to his own self.

The two approached the compound and were greeted by hiashi and hinata. "Greetings hokage-sama" the elder hyuuga said with a slight bow, his daughter bowing also before she saw naruto and blushed slightly.

"Greetings to you also Hiashi-san" the hokage said with a smile, "I brought you a treat" he said handing over the wine to hiashi who smiled as he looked over the bottle.

"Thank you deerly hokage-sama, now if you'll follow me inside." He said leading the kage and naruto into the house.

"Feel free to refer to me as hiruzen for tonight if you want hiashi-san." The kage offered and the hyuuga head just nodded accepting.

As the small group of people walked inside the main house for supper, they saw many branch house members setting the final touches. Once finished the 4 sat down, naruto across from hinata and hiruzen across from hiashi. Hiashi handing the bottle of wine to a branch member, "Put these with the others and then bring out the first course and a lesser wine for everyone." He said as the branch member nodded disappearing only for 4 plates of food to come out immediately.

"Hiashi i am sorry but may i speak to you in private for a moment?" The old man asked.

Hiashi sighed knowing this was going to happen and agreed walking to the other room with the kage leaving the to kids alone.

Hinata blushed as she saw naruto eyeing her while naruto blushed slightly from the wine, and at how beautiful his rabbit is. Naruto smiled and playfully kicked her under the table. Hinata gasped until she saw him smile she then went to kick him back and for the next few moments they playfully played footsies with one another. After they stopped naruto got up and sat next to hinata.

"You know you're really pretty in that kimono" he said causing the girl to blush slightly.

"You look handsome yourself naruto-kun" she said with a hiccup at the end. Naruto moved her glass away from her deeming she had enough to drink.

"I'm really glad you're my friend hinata-chan" naruto said giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you're m-mine too" she said with a small stutter for a second their before hugging back.

Naruto slowly let go and not a second later the two men walked back in and jokingly hiruzen said, "Are we interrupting something?" Both kids got very red at this finally realizing at how close they were while naruto flew backwards a good ten feet.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-" neither child could say anything as they were both embarrassed at what happened.

Meanwhile the two older men were just laughing which was surprising.. hiashi was laughing and happy while sober.. _"What witchery is this!?"_ Thought everyone but hiashi.

Hiashi was planning on having a talk with naruto about a lot of things but now cannot so instead he decided to have a happy night with everyone else which he did.

 **Authors note: Well thats the chapter please review guys tell me how it's going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: For those who have messaged me about the story already thank you so much because you have let me see some things I should do and other things I was already planning to do… well anyways please enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Time Skip, Naruto age 11**

"From here on out you are no longer Dog Anbu captain, you shall return as Jounin, Hatake Kakashi and will start taking on Genin." Hiruzen said to the man who kneeled before him.

Kakashi sat there before his Hokage as he listened to him speak. He had his anbu mask taken off and started to hand it to his lord as he was knelt before him. "Thank you hokage-sama, I appreciate your kindness in taking me out of anbu." he said to the surprised hiruzen.

"My boy no need to thank me, I just believe you are better suited out of anbu living your life normally again." The old man said with a slight chuckle. Kakashi just nodded at this before standing in front of the elder kage. The kage once again repeated himself, "SO from here on out kakashi-san you shall be seen as jounin of our precious village and will start taking on gennin teams."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"Dismissed hatake-san" the old man said as kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The elder kage sighed before walking back to his office. As he walked there he smiled as he saw a certain young blond running around looking for him. "JIJI!" The boy yelled pointing at his surrogate grandfather. "Where have you been?! you said we could go get ramen together with hinata-chan."

"Hai, Hai naruto-kun i just had to do something real quick" The kage said. "But then again why do you need me there? Don't you wanna go take hinata by yourself like a date?" The old man said with a chuckle as he saw the young boy fidget at those words.

"Why would i want to date hinata-chan! She's my bestest friend ever besides you and shikamaru-san." Naruto said

"Oh? How about young sasuke-kun then?" The kage said teasing the boy as they walked down the road. Naruto then started yelling many insults as the elder kage just burst out laughing having fun with the kid.

The two had quickly approached the stand where they saw hinata waiting for them. "Greetings hokage-sama, Naruto-kun" she said as she bowed to the kage.

"Hey hinata-chan!" Naruto said hugging his friend making her blush at being so close to her crush before hugging him back.

"So have you been waiting long hinata-san?" The elder Sarutobi asked as they all sat down.

"No, not long Hokage-sama, I just recently got here right before you did." She said with a slight smile.

"Three miso-pork please" Naruto said to teuchi as the hokage just chuckled at the boys nature to care more about food than others around him.

"Just one miso-pork for me" The elder said.

"Can i get a vegetable pork please." Hinata asked the man behind the bar.

"The food will be done soon you three" He turned around, "Ayame come out here and help me" He said calling out his teenage daughter who came out and started to help cook.

The food came out not to much longer and the three began to eat as naruto's bowls came and gone into larger and larger piles. Hinata sweatdropped as she saw this and asked, "How much can you eat naruto-kun?"

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me" He said through the slurps.

Hinata and hiruzen chuckled as they watched their favorite blond slurp down the food like crazy.

"I'm sorry to cut this short you two but i have somewhere i need to go" Hiruzen said. "Teuchi if you will, put all of this on my tab please" The hokage said as the other man smile and nodded before the kage left.

"So what now?" Hinata asked as she finished up her second bowl.

"Wanna go train?" Naruto said as hinata grinned.

"Lets!" She said with a smile as the two ran off to their secret spot.

The two kids finally showed up to their favorite spot to train after making sure their were no ninja already their. The two found out that a certain White haired, masked covered ninja showed up their a lot due to hinata checking ahead with her Byakugan. Once the two were in the clear to train they jumped down from the tree they were on and quickly got started.

"So what should we do today naruto-kun?" Hinata asked awaiting instruction from her crush.

"I think we should step it up some, my friend lee gave me some ideas but we would die before we finished the warm up." Naruto stated as the two sweatdropped at that statement. "So were gonna do a lesser version of what he suggested. First we're going to run 100 laps around the clearing and yes that means over the water to the other side." He said clearing that up before hinata had asked. Thankfully they both knew how to walk on water and tree climbing. "After that we'll do 50 sit ups, 50 push ups and then get straight into sparring." He finished as hinata smiled and nodded in agreement.

The two quickly set off to running not wanting to waste any time. It didn't take long for hinata to work up a sweat, though not surprising due to what she wore. Naruto slowed down a little to get back with hinata, "You know you should really take that big coat of yours off you must be dying" He said as they kept running.

"It is really hot but.." Hinata trailed off. She is very self conscious of her body due to certain watermelons already starting to show.

"It's ok hinata-chan it's just us" The boy said with a smile making the girl blush. She reluctantly agreed and as soon as they passed the water she shrugged it off before looking down and blushing. Now it was naruto's turn to blush as he saw her. _"Damn even at 11 she already has decent sized boobs.. NO bad naruto don't think about that.." the boy looked down, "NO BAD BODY!"_ The boy screamed to his own self before starting to pick up his pace slightly so the girl wouldn't notice something certain that was starting to wake up.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A certain demon yelled inside of naruto's conscious at the boy's antics.**

" _SHUT THE HELL UP KUMARA!"_ Naruto yelled back at his friend.

All of a sudden a hawk was heard and naruto looked up to see such a bird coming down. " _Shit not now Bee"_ He thought as his friends letter was coming down. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone to deal with that as he kept running, his body finally getting back to normal.

The two kept running for another half hour before they finished and quickly got to work on there sit ups and push ups. As soon as they both finished naruto quickly took his jacket off having worked up quite a sweat also and the two quickly got to work fighting. Hinata started off in her clans stance as naruto just put his fists up and charged in ready to attack. The two quickly started fighting their bodies dancing around each other so perfectly as they dodged and counter attacked and plain ol' attacked each other. Hinata being naturally faster helped her in this also. Naruto meanwhile made up for this in pure power and skill plus his giant reserves of stamina.

As the battle went on for now going on over an hour naruto started to see that hinata was getting more and more sluggish and starting to slow down. This started to even up the fight more so for naruto and he started to get in more punches and dodge more also. Not to much longer the fight became more one sided with hinata desperately trying to dodge and counterattack but failing. After a while naruto punched hinata hard enough and knocked her to the ground where she finally gave in.

Naruto now covered in sweat took his shirt off to cool down before lying next to hinata, "Good job today hinata-chan you did really well. Let's rest for a little while and then we'll get back to work on our chakra elements and helping you raise your reserves." He said as hinata smiled and lied their slowly falling asleep as was naruto.

After a couple hours of resting Hinata was the first to wake up and blushed deeply as she noticed what had happened. The two of them had fallen asleep by accident and hinata ended up cuddling next to her crush using his bare chest as a pillow. He had unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and is currently holding her close to him. She was plopped half on top of him half not using him as a bed and pillow. She smiled at how nice it was and how comfy he was while also blushing furiously.

Then she heard him muttering in his sleep and noticed he was having a nightmare. "Sasuke no.. why did you do this." She heard him say his voice shaking. "I loved her… why did you kill them… you killed them all… why" He started turning and his grip on her loosened as she shot up now worried about his blond and his words that weren't making much sense to her. "Because I wouldn't fight you after the war?" _"War?" She thought._ "You were always free to come back for helping us.. why did you do this.. why did you hurt my little hana, and hinata-chan" He said his body starting to shake now his voice cracking. "You bastard I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" All of a sudden hinata started to feel a very cold and dark chakra out of no where and it was suffocating the very air she was breathing scaring her. Out of no where 5 anbu shot down restraining the boy and a 6th one grabbed hinata and sprinted off wards away from naruto.

"What's going on!? Whats wrong with naruto!" Hinata asked now very scared as she could still feel the chakra as could the whole village.

The anbu didn't answer her but out of no where a menacing roar was heard and the evil chakra increased ten fold and hinata started to see before her as the little forest that she and naruto was in started to get completely destroyed. And then out of nowhere the chakra was gone and the fighting stopped. Hinata not knowing what to do started crying worried about what might of happened to her naruto.

The anbu showed up in the hokage's office while setting down the hyuga child on a couch before looking to the hokage who was in his battle rob's ready to fight.

"Bear, Ox, Cat and squirrel are now restraining it" The anbu said now revealing it to be a female due to the voice.

"Thank you turtle-san. As we can tell now it's gone.. Go get a medic and make sure everyone's ok I'll stay here with young hinata-san as I am guessing she has a few questions as do I." Hiruzen said finally letting out a breath he was holding in.

The anbu just nodded softly before quickly disappearing. "What's happened to naruto-kun!? is he ok? What was that chakra? why did it feel so scary..." Hinata asked as her face still showed pure terror on it.

"One at a time hinata-san.. Now as With naruto-kun i do believe he is completely fine the medic nin are for the anbu. That chakra.. I cannot tell you about that.. at least not now. I am sorry i cannot go on further about it but if you will answer my questions to help me figure out what happened that would help a lot. Now please tell me what happened before the anbu showed up." The kage said to hinata as she sat there in silence. "Give yourself a minute to get yourself together before answering their is no rush as of now." He said trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes Hinata finally answered a little shaky, "Me and naruto had fallen asleep after some training in the field due to how nice it was.. I woke up first and didn't really do anything just lied there for a minute but then I heard naruto talking in his sleep.. He sounded sad, and scared.. so scared. He was having some sort of nightmare. He was talking to sasuke in it. He Was asking why sasuke had killed everyone.. Why he had to do that when he was free after some sort of war. He then started shaking and asked why he had to kill me and someone named hana.. Then he lost it and started screaming about murdering sasuke and thats when i started to feel that suffocating chakra.." She said still looking scared at the thought of kurama's chakra.

"Ok.. Thank you hinata-sama. I'll have an anbu get your father to come get you but i must make my leave right now as it is very urgent." The kage said as he left.

Hiruzen quickly left to go find naruto who was still in the field unconscious as he saw the anbu being put onto stretchers.. some in very bad conditions. He only saw one of the 4 anbu who could maybe still be a ninja after this. The kage made a shadow clone to go to the hospital with his anbu as he walked over to the sleeping boy. Hiruzen picked up the boy to see him asleep once more and carried him to his apartment. He set naruto on his own bed before pulling out a chair and a book awaiting the boys return to conscious.

After a while of reading The kage noticed naruto starting to stir. He put his book away and stood up walking by naruto's side. "Naruto-kun welcome back" Hiruzen said as he saw the boy wake up.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked not to sure of what happened.

"Naruto, What i tell you right now must not leave this room.. I didn't want to tell you until you were ready but in order to explain what happened I must tell you." The old man said with a sad look. "Naruto as you have been taught the yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi in battle years 11 years ago on your birthday.. Thats not exactly what happened. He sealed the kyuubi inside of a baby child because a bijuu can't be killed by any mortal man. That baby was you naruto, he entrusted you to by the kyuubi's jailor" the old man said as naruto's eyes widened. _"What the hell happened!? how could i have lost control… HINATA!"_

"Is hinata-chan ok!?" Naruto asked very worriedly.

"Yes she is fine she was taken away before the fighting started. But the real question is what happened. Hinata-san said you were having a nightmare earlier and whatever it was caused so much mentally trauma that you forcefully ripped out some of the kyuubi's chakra for a short period and attacked 4 anbu. Now you aren't in any trouble but naruto what happened in your dream?"

"I.. I can't remember.. all I remember was seeing sasuke and then i was so angry.. so very angry.." Naruto said as his voice got distant.

"I see.. now I didn't tell hinata-san about your little problem because it is an S rank secret and i don't want anyone in your generation to know about it unless you were the one to tell them. Unfortunately most of the older generation hold a grudge against you because the civilians don't know the difference between a seal and a kunai and think you are the reincarnation of the kyuubi itself.. I am so very sorry naruto." The old man said as a tear escaped his eye.

"Its ok jiji.. I don't blame you for anything" Naruto said before hugging the old man. "Do you think it would be possible for me to learn seals?" Naruto asked unexpectedly and surprisingly the kage.

"Knowing who your parents were I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner, yes you may naruto-san and I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet who your parents are. I do promise to tell you eventually." The old man said promising the boy.

"How long have I been out for..?" Naruto asked as he looked outside to see dark.

"Just a few hours.. I'm not sure how much of the kyuubi's chakra you pulled but it put a heavy strain on your body. I will find out eventually but in the meantime go back to sleep you have school tomorrow" The kage said as naruto just nodded and did as he said.

Hiruzen turned around and left as soon as naruto was asleep and headed to the hospital, dispelling his clone. His anbu were either still asleep or still in surgery. He quickly got to the hospital himself and went to the anbu who wasn't in surgery. As soon as he got to the room he noticed it was bear who was unconscious and so he took a seat while waiting for a medic to show up.

It wasn't long before said medic walked in. "Hokage-sama" He said with a slight bow.

"So how is bear?" The kage asked.

The man walk around before grabbing the clipboard and quickly looked over it. "Besides a few broken bones and a slight concussion nothing. he should be in the hospital for about a week and should be conscious tonight sometime if not tomorrow morning." He said.

"Thank you, you may go i will watch over him as their are some questions i need to ask him when he wakes up." The aging kage said to the younger doctor who just bowed and left.

It wasn't long before bear began to wake up. He quickly got ahold of his surroundings and noticed he was in the hospital. He looked over to see his lord sitting there reading his icha icha books. "Greetings hokage-sama" Bear said getting the old man's attention.

"Ah I see you're awake bear-san. How are you feeling?" He asked him.

"Quite fine now besides my chest hurting somewhat" the man replied.

"That'll go away eventually but in the mean time explain what happened after you restrained naruto-san" The kage said.

"We'll as soon as my squad and I showed up we noticed the young hyuga girl and so we quickly got her out of the situation while the rest of my squad went to hold down the young boy. But as soon as the girls chakra disappeared from our senses the young jinchuuriki went bezerk and quickly unleashed 2 tails worth of the kyuubi's chakra while still asleep and attacked my men almost instantly destroying the forest. He sent out a giant gust of visible wind doing exactly that and it hit me straight on as i went to protect my squad before i was blasted back I don't know how far and i instantly lost consciousness." The captain said looking down. Before the kage could say anything bear spoke back up, "How is my squad exactly..?"

"Ox, cat and squirrel will never be ninja again but they will live." The kage said to the young captain before him. He noticed the anger that quickly went through bear before he settled down.

"And the jinchuuriki?" He asked.

"He has been subdued and is fine now thanks to your teams efforts no one else was hurt at all" Hiruzen answered.

"At least the people are ok, but now it will be harder for him now that everyone felt that chakra come out even if just a little." The anbu said feeling slightly sorry for the young child.

"I know, but if I know naruto this won't slow him down even the slightest no he will just be motivated to become even stronger." Hiruzen said and that made the anbu smile behind his mask slightly.

"That boy will become something special that's for sure" Bear said as hiruzen just nodded agreeing with him.

"Indeed he will i just hope to be around to see the hero he becomes." Hiruzen said softly.

 **Author's note: And theirs the next chapter… Sorry for the wait my computer broke so until i get a new one my chapter's may be lagged plus i still need to update my other story. well anyways guys R &R and enjoy until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update been really busy I'm trying to do better with my time just been kind of all over the place and I just got a new computer so I copied over the bits I worked on and won't stop writing till I finish this chapter now that the laptop is all set up! But anyways here you go.**

 **Time skip: Graduation day**

Naruto slept peacefully in his bed having a sweet dream of ramen. But that was soon interrupted by his alarm going off. The boy lazily smashed his clock with his fist before sitting up to stretch/yawn. As soon as he finished he got up and lazily had a clone go make him breakfast while he went to go shower.

Twenty minutes later Naruto got out of the shower to smell pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He quickly got dressed into his usual orange attire. He ran to the table dispelling his clone that already had a plate of food made that it made for its own self. He happily ate his food before leaving a clone to clean up the mess. He went to the rooftops and started to take off towards the academy. It didn't take him too much time to get their even though he was still almost late. The boy didn't care though he loved to take his time. Because life needed to be worth living so why not take your time and enjoy things. He got to the academy and then walked straight up the wall and climbed in through the window. Sasuke saw him and was surprised to see this but just ignored it. Naruto went and sat next to the boy enjoying the silence the two had and pulled out his copy of "The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi" and started to read it.

Sasuke noticed Naruto once again reading his book. This no longer surprised the younger Uchiha as Naruto had been reading and re reading this book for a while. Sasuke just turned his head back forward and continued to brood in silence. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was still curious about what that book was about and why the blond boy next to him was so into it. He didn't really understand why Naruto chose to read that book so often and was half tempted to ask to read it sometimes but decided against it. He liked having Naruto their because he kept quiet and to himself and kept annoying fan girls away from him, and he didn't want to mess that up by angering the boy enough to make him leave. So instead he would just sit in silence until class started and go about his day as normal instead.

Iruka entered the classroom not too long and was surprised to see Naruto their reading his book. "Ok everyone quiet down today is an important day" Iruka started and noticed everyone started to quiet down. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow but just closed his book and placed it in his back pocket and sat quietly listening to his sensei. "Today is the day of the graduation exams, after today we will find out who shall become Genin and find out who needs another year at the academy." The man said as everyone got excited for the day's events that were soon to start. "First off is the written test" He held out a stack of papers and started to pass them out as Mizuki helped him.

Naruto saw the test and silently chuckled at how easy it was. He quickly wrote down all the right answers before turning the test over and then taking his book back out to read from where he left off. _At this point in his story the main character_ _Naruto was saying his belief, "You should give up, on trying to make me give up."_

 _The antagonist replied, "Even if you take me down, another assassin will attack the village. As long as we are cursed to live in this world as shinobi, then there, cannot be any peace ever!"_

 _Naruto started down the man and gave him his own answer, "Well… I'm going to break that curse one day. If there is such a thing as peace, than somehow I'm going to find it! And I will never stop looking!" He said as he stared down the unknown ninja in front of him._

 _The no named assassin looked up at the man and asked, "Who… who are you?"_

 _Naruto smiled and said, "My name is…, Naruto."_

Naruto smiled as he read that but he then noticed everyone else was starting to finish up their own tests' so he put the book back up as Iruka started to collect the test. He told mizuki to start grading them as he moved on to the next portion which was genjutsu. Naruto groaned as this was something he knew he would never be good at. Iruka had all the kids get together in a small area before placing a small C ranked genjutsu over the class and waited and watched as everyone took their time to get out of it. Naruto wasn't last but was close to it. As soon as everyone got out of the genjutsu Iruka cancelled it and then finished marking everyone's scores down before leading the class back inside. Once inside Iruka had everyone go back to their seats and said, "Now for the ninjustsu portion of the exam, first is the transformation technique, than the kawarmi, and finally the clone Justus." Iruka said. "We shall start this in alphabetical order so everyone line up starting with last names A-M and then N-Z." Everyone got in line according to the way Iruka said and the man was surprised because no one had made a fuss today not even Naruto surprisingly. Everyone started off doing the transformation justu first like Iruka said and again he just copied down everyone's scores silently as he watched everyone do it one at a time. Naruto obviously failed the clone justu since he has never had the control to do it.

 **2 hours later**

After everything was said and done Iruka called Naruto over after class was done. "So Naruto do you know why you weren't made ninja?" Iruka asked the boy who was pretending to be sad.

"Because my tests are rigged, my chakra is too high to actually use justu that call for little chakra like clone justu and I don't have the control to break genjutsu properly because of my Uzumaki heritage I have an overly large amount of chakra even at such a young age." Naruto said the answer surprising Iruka.

Iruka stood their stunned for a moment not even knowing how to retort. After a few moments he finally said, "I'll be honest I never thought of it like that I'm going to look at your test now and compare it to others and then talk to the Hokage about your Uzumaki heritage and seeing if there's something else you can do." Iruka finally said.

Naruto smiled and hugged the man, "Please hurry then!" Naruto said not even caring even though he did have very good chakra control which was only getting better because of Hinata he knew that it still wasn't even good enough for clone justu. But he at least now he could climb trees and water walk after many, many "dates" with Hinata. As soon as he left Iruka Naruto headed outside and that's when mizuki approached him.

"So you failed again huh?" He started.

Naruto put back on his sad face, "Yeah… I don't know what I'm going to do now… I've been practicing nonstop for weeks and it's all for naught." Naruto said.

"Well I do know another way for you to pass…" the man was cut off by Naruto.

"It's ok I talked with Iruka and due to some circumstances he's going to talk to hokage-jiji for me to see if there's a different test I can do." The boy said.

"Oh you did? Ok than Naruto never mind then…" _"Son of a bitch! Now what will I do!?"_ mizuki thought to himself angrily.

Naruto smiled before putting up the ram seal and shushing away to his place. Once inside Naruto sat on his bed and went into his seal to talk to his fury little friend. "Hey kumara" Naruto greeted with a smile and back in his original body before the travel.

" **Kit" he greeted gruffly.**

"What's wrong? You seem aggravated." Naruto said noticing the ticked off tone the fox was using.

" **Why am I still trapped in this fucking cage" The tailed beast asked a bit pissed he's in it.**

"Because it's not time for you to be unsealed… I am truly sorry but it's too soon and too many questions would be asked you know that." He said sternly even though he wishes he could set his friend free again.

" **You do raise a point but that doesn't mean I like it…" the fox sighed for a second before continuing, "But I guess it can't be helped… what did you need anyways?"**

"Well… I was thinking we could try loosening the seal to try getting this body used to your chakra again?" The young boy asked with a toothy grin.

" **I don't know... It would be difficult to do that including that you don't have that Jiraiya boy with you this time to help you if you do lose control." The fox said as he didn't want his friend to accidentally kill everyone.**

"True and I can't leave behind clones as they'll be destroyed as soon as your chakra takes over" Naruto said thinking to himself. Finally he sighed and said, "I guess I'll just have to wait for Jiraiya" he said before he returned to the real world to look up at the sun set.

Not five minutes later mizuki showed up and said, "Hey Naruto I got good news."

Naruto frowned before saying, "What is it sensei?"

"I talked with Iruka and hokage-sama and they told me of a way you can try to test to become a ninja… The idea is kind of outdated though." Mizuki said to the innocent looking boy with a smirk.

" _You have got to be fucking kidding me it's been like a half hour"_ Naruto thought to himself. "What is it? You just have to tell me I'll do anything!" Naruto said waaayy over exaggerating himself.

"You need to steal the scroll of sealing and learn one justu before midnight tonight" He said smirking evilly.

"Really? Sounds simple consider it done!" Naruto said while mentally sighing.

"See you tonight than" mizuki said before shunshin' away.

"Fucking great" Naruto said before taking off he might as well see what new Justus he can learn.

 **About 3ish hours later**

Naruto sat down and started to open the scroll seeing what was in here which he didn't notice last time. His eyes lit up when he saw the one jutsu that defines his Uzumaki heritage. The adamantine sealing chains. The same chains his mother had when he met her. He quickly memorized the theory behind it and how to activate it etc. when finished he rolled the seal back up and lied down waiting for mizuki to show back up.

The boy only ended up waiting about an hour before a certain Chunin showed up.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Iruka asked freaking out.

Naruto smiled softly, "What do you mean Iruka? I'm doing what mizuki said to do. He said he talked with you and Jiji and that if I wanted to pass I had to steal the scroll and learn a justu." Naruto grinned.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Naruto no one has seen mizuki since graduation earlier today." Iruka said confused before he started to piece it together. "Naruto run now!" Iruka said as the man could now sense mizuki and what he was throwing.

Before Naruto could move once again Iruka was standing over Naruto shielding the young boy from danger. Naruto's eyes went wide as it was his fault for not being able to protect his brother figure. "Well it seems you found me out huh?" Mizuki said with a sadistic grin.

Iruka pulled out the large shuriken from his back... and it was very painful for him nonetheless but he retorted quickly, "Naruto get out of here find hokage-sama ill hold off this bastard traitor." He said to the boy.

The young orange boy couldn't take this anymore and quickly preformed his best jutsu. "Kage Bushin no jutsu…" he muttered. Before anyone could ask what he said they were suddenly surrounded by well over a thousand clones. "KILL HIM!" Naruto screamed in angry as his clones charged in at the unsuspecting mizuki. Naruto's clones all rushed the older Chunin with a war cry and started to pummel the man who could barely even defend his own self. The clones after successfully destroying the man but not actually killing him dispersed leaving the original with Iruka and mizuki.

Mizuki coughed up blood as he lied their withering in pain. He looked up at Naruto with fear and anger in his eyes, "D-demon" he stuttered out, "You truly are a fucking demon you kyuubi brat!" he screamed at the boy.

Naruto just looked down his face casting an evil look one of a man who's seen and knows pain. In a flash he vanished before re appearing in front of mizuki and shoved his kunai through the man's back, "That's for Iruka-sensei" he paused before taking it out slowly as the man screamed in pain. He then shoved it into the man's gut still not killing him, "And that's for everything else you traitor bastard."

Naruto turned around and hurried back to Iruka, "Sensei are you all right?" The boy asked worriedly.

"I think so… but we should do something about him" He said trying to stand up but not being able to.

"Sit down Iruka I sense Anbu coming and they'll get this straightened out." Naruto said as the older brother figure just decided to sit back down not complaining.

Not a few minutes later the Anbu showed up and immediately came to Iruka. It didn't take him long to explain what happened and as he talked one of the Anbu started to heal him. After was all said and done Iruka gave Naruto his headband again and congratulated him on becoming a Genin.

Naruto dropped off Iruka at the hospital before running to the Hokage's office. He casually climbed in through the window scarring the old man. "Naruto boy you nearly gave me heart attack don't sneak up on me like that" Sarutobi joked.

"Trust me I don't ever wanna do that old man." Naruto said smilingly with the grandfather like figure.

"I see Iruka decided to pass you, even if he didn't I would have since you saved his life that would have automatically made you a ninja" the Kage said with a slight smile

"I was really just protecting myself from mizuki who tried to kill me." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"That's still a good thing Naruto but I'm sorry… I just want to protect you but I still failed to do that but don't worry I'll make it right again I promise you" he said to the boy.

" _Maybe he means telling me about my parents when the time comes… I hope I can save you this time jiji…"_ Naruto thought to his own self. "It's ok jiji… I understand you have your reasons I don't hold anything against you or anyone else for that matter." Naruto said making the Kage smile slightly.

"You should get going now Naruto-kun you have a long day tomorrow and have to be up in a few hours." The Kage said to his unofficial grandson.

"Goodnight jiji" He said before leaving via window.

Naruto quickly ran to his place via rooftop but before he walked in he sensed a chakra source that was very high. It seemed familiar also so cautiously Naruto walked in and what he saw made him sweat drop. "B what are you doing?" Naruto asked the older brother figure.

"I got tired waitin fo youu so I searched and searched and found sum fooddd" he rapped horribly.

Naruto smiled as did B and the two hugged, "It's been to long I'm glad your back but you never explained how you remember anything."

B sighed and poured the ramen he made into a bowl before sitting down, "Well it's all because of Gyuki. At first I didn't remember anything but he kept talking about the future… or past or whatever the hell it was and it kept nagging at me and then finally I remembered it all. Just like that out of nowhere it all came back to me and yea I remembered." He said answering Naruto's question.

"Well it's good to see you again brother but I have a long day tomorrow and I need my sleep, tomorrow is the day I officially meet Kakashi as my sensei. So I'll be gone early but should be back around two, two thirty. I haven't really trained too much so I'm not as strong as I could be but I am plenty strong at least as strong as I was in the Chunin finals minus the ability to summon toads." Naruto said to his brother jinchuuriki.

"So you're just now becoming a Genin then? Good job can't wait to see what you become I'm actually surprised A let me out as he loved to keep me cooped up for my own safety." B said to Naruto. "By the way what's up with all that orange? You look ridiculous." The man said trying not to crack up.

"What? Can't I enjoy my childhood? This is what I wore last time around, even though I have thought of a more stylish outfit it's to un me. Sure I might get a bit more attention from my classmates in a positive and negative way but it's just easier to stay like this." Naruto said to his friend as the man just couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"Whatever you still look hysterical anyways go to bed I'll find the couch when I get tired." Naruto nodded in appreciation and went straight to bed without any reply.

 **Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and the way to long wait for this update I promise to update as soon as I can now that I have a new laptop but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and get ready for the next one as team 7 finally comes back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry for the last short chapter I hope you enjoy this one I'm glad to see that some people like this so I hope you enjoy everything else!**

Naruto woke up to see his old friend sleeping on the couch. He got up and went to the bathroom and washed himself up. As soon he got out of the shower he put on some black jump suite pants, his black t-shirt with swirl and his orange jacket but he left it unzipped. He looked down and felt kind of sad that he didn't have his necklace. He quickly made some ramen and ate it before grabbing his book and taking off for the academy. He left B to sleep because he didn't know what to do with him.

He raced through the village very quickly and didn't stop till he was at the school. He was surprised to see that he was the first one there. So he took his seat by the window, took out his book and started reading. It didn't take long for kids to start coming into the class and started talking to their own selves about why Naruto was there. The same boy meanwhile ignored them and kept reading his book loving it. Sasuke ended up finding his way over to Naruto, to hide from his fan girls.

After a while everyone was in the classroom and was just hanging around till Iruka came back to assign teams. Naruto chose to ignore everyone asking how he was their except Shikamaru since he was always a friend and never one for rumors. All of a sudden a familiar scene started to happen and Naruto was surrounded by girls, but not any who liked him yet.

"Naruto GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE NEAR HIS PRESENCE!" a certain pink haired banshee yelled while the other fan girls nodded in approval.

"And let's say for laughs I tell you to fuck off than what?" Naruto said in a plaid voice completely ignoring her and reading his book.

Sasuke saw this of course and silently chuckled in his mind. The two might not be close in any sense to him but they have an unspoken bond and he is secretly happy the blond is keeping the girls at bay. "DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU UP YOU FRIGGIN DEMON!" She yelled at him. At this point the entire class got quiet and was watching the scene.

Naruto closed his book and then stared directly at Sakura with a face of man that would scare anyone. The fire burning in his eyes of a man whose seen hell and worse. He then flooded the place with killing intent and directed it at the girl. All of a sudden Sakura started screaming as she saw her own death and other horrendous things as she couldn't take the killer intent. Naruto then stopped it and she dropped to the ground and started to cry and Naruto spoke, "And that's why you aren't fit to be a shinobi." Some people gasped not understanding what happened really and before anyone could say anything Naruto spoke again, "All I gave you was a Chunin's amount of killing intent and you completely froze and screamed like a little bitch. If you can't handle that how do you expect to be a shinobi? My life has been worse than anyone's in here including this brooding bitch Uchiha over here" People gasped and some got angry and a certain someone's pride was hurt. Iruka was about to enter the class but could hear what was happening and stopped wanting to hear what the boy wanted to say as it was his choice to revel what he wanted to. "I have been alive 12 years. Out of those 12 I have been hospitalized over 500 times and that's not an estimate if anything it's more than that. I have been attacked by mobs of people civilian and shinobi most of them could have and have been any of your parents." A lot of people gasped about this and surprisingly some felt a little sorry. "I've seen death more times than you have read a story about it and I have been fighting for my life since I was 4 and been scavenging for food to stay alive since I was 3 since orphanages would kick me out on the street. Thankfully the Hokage did everything he could to keep me alive and has even housed me. So don't you dare say or give me any shit you pink haired bitch all you do is listen to rumors and out of this entire class I can count on one hand how many people I actually like. And that's only because instead of listening to rumors they actually tried to get to know me or we have some unspoken agreement. You and everyone else in this class and school and village weather student, staff, civilian, or shinobi has bullied denied me the right to live and has tried to murder me in cold blood. The only reason I'm the dead last in the class is because I choose to be." This shocked a lot of people and some didn't believe him. "Believe me or not I don't give a flying fuck but none of you can actually stand a single finger to me except maybe Shikamaru and that's only because he's a flying fucking genius in disguise. So you know what sakura fuck off." Naruto moved his head towards the door and yelled, "And Iruka sensei you can come in now."

Iruka almost fell surprised that Naruto knew he was there and quickly walked in, "everyone sit down now and Naruto... just keep yourself together I don't need you to kill two people in one day" he said as now everyone gasped and people started whispering. "He killed someone?" "When!?" "We don't believe you!"  
 _"I guess I did kill mizuki… oops"_ Naruto thought to his own self. "You guys wonder why mizuki isn't here. He tricked me into stealing the scroll of sealing last night where I ended up learning an A ranked kinjutsu. I guess I killed him last I heard he was hospitalized under Anbu watch for being a traitor." Naruto said telling everyone.

"What Naruto said is true he actually saved my life last night but now I need to go over team assignments as the Jounin are almost here to get you all." Iruka said before getting to work. It went as last time of course everyone on the same team and all. Naruto just took out a scroll and unsealed a pillow before he lied down for a good nap knowing Kakashi wouldn't show for a while. Since he didn't get a lot of sleep he was still tired plus his head still hurt from so many clones how this never affected him before until he figured out clones did this for him is still a mystery but it's whatever.

Naruto fell asleep not to long later and Kakashi actually showed up as he was asleep. "Huh so I have an Uchiha, a pink fan girl and a sleeping mess." He said as two looked at him. "Its official I hate you all right now anyways wake him up and meet me on the roof." Kakashi said before shushing to the roof.

Sasuke shook Naruto awoke and said, "Roof sensei is waiting" before leaving. Naruto stretched and resealed his pillow before shushing up to the roof. "Hey your Kakashi right?" Naruto asked as the man blinked not noticing Naruto at first.

"Yea and you're the sleeping-" Kakashi started to say but got cut off.

"I know about my parents I was told after something happened…" Naruto said and the man was surprised. "I didn't tell jiji… I mean Hokage-sama yet so please don't tell him but once I found out I was skeptical obviously but it made sense when I put two and two together and I did some research and you where his student right?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi relaxed and with a sad eye smile said, "Yes and I'm sorry for not being able to watch you better over the years Naruto-kun but if you wish I can make it up to you." He said.

This surprised Naruto but made sense as last time around he helped trained him with the rasenshuriken and finding out about his clones. He also helped him when he found out he had a strong second affinity to doton (earth release) and gave him more wind justu to help him which he'll have Kakashi re teach him for fun if nothing else. "It's ok… but now you can make it up to me by helping me and my... teammates" he forced that word out, "to be a lot stronger together so we can all kick ass as individuals and as a team!" He said.

" _He's already thinking of them as a team even though they all aren't close and will be hard to work together… but then again Hokage-sama said they might even be the next sannin together if they can get past their childish bullshit. I hope for the love of god they pass my test if nothing else I'll take Naruto as a single Genin and apprentice."_ Kakashi thought to his self before smiling. Before he could say anything though the other two finally showed up, "Well, well look who finally got here it only took you guys 15 minutes hell I now know Naruto more than I do you two." He said jokingly with Naruto who snickered as Sasuke just brooded and sakura tried not to yell and make a bad first impression. "Well whatever sit down now and we'll properly introduce each other." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Umm Kakashi sensei can you start first… so we know what exactly to talk about?" sakura said shyly.

"Maa I guess… hmmm" he thought to himself, "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are… well none of your business, I don't necessarily hate or like anything, and dreams for the future… don't really have one haven't looked far enough. Now your turn pinky." He said with his eye smile.

" _We only got his name"_ Sasuke and sakura thought while Naruto smiled, _"just like old times god I miss this!"_

"Oh well umm, my names sakura haruno, what I like is" she stops to blush furiously and looks at Sasuke, "what I hate is Naruto-baka! My hobbie is to…" again looks at Sasuke and blushes, "and my dream for the future is to…" one last time blushes and looks at Sasuke.

Before Kakashi said anything Naruto said something, "Going back to what I said earlier sakura this is why you don't deserve to be a shinobi." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as did Sasuke and sakura just got angry, "Out of everything you said do you think you even sound like a shinobi? Kakashi was smart not telling us anything because he doesn't know us look underneath the underneath right now if he were to hold a kunai to Sasuke's throat could you do anything about it? No because instead of training and being a serious ninja you just idle around and watch Sasuke and that is why you are a worthless ninja." Naruto said as sakura looked at the ground defeated and actually sad.

Kakashi sighed and said, "As harsh as it was Naruto was right to say it. Sakura being a ninja isn't fun. Yes it can be but 90% of the time it is death and despair. I myself was in the last war by the time I was your age I was a Jounin and had already killed multiple people and seen my best friends murdered before me. Now even though we are in times of peace death still happens missions can go awry and things happen so if you wish to continue as a ninja you need to rethink a lot and try to be more serious before you die or watch your comrades die because you're too weak from not every training… now to get back on track you next broody boy." Kakashi said.

"My name? It is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't necessarily like anything or hate anything… I don't have a hobby or goal for the future more like an ambition… to kill a certain man." He said in his plain dark voice.

"Ok then… your turn Naruto." Kakashi said to the young boy.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I like is ramen, friends, and this village! What I hate is people who try to disturb the peace and threaten or hurt my precious people… my hobbies are cooking ramen and training to be the best ninja ever! And my goal for the future is to be the Hokage of a world in peace." Naruto said which made Kakashi cringe inside making the man miss his old sensei.

"Ok well now that I know you guys slightly better meet me at the training ground tomorrow at 5 am and word of advice don't eat because that will be the real test to determine if you can be shinobi." He said in his big fake bossy scary I'm a bad ass voice.

"But we already took the graduation test to become ninja!" Sakura said worried about another test.

"Yes and? That just means your good enough to be seen as a Genin but it is up to me to judge you to see if you can pass as a shinobi in this village. We will have a survival test of a sorts tomorrow I will divulge more then but for now you should know that the success rate of teams making it as shinobi are 66.66 percent and I have never once passed a team. Now tomorrow at training ground 7 at 5 am meet me and do not eat breakfast or else you'll regret it… anyways ja ne" He said as he disappeared.

"I'm going to go train feel free to join me Sasuke but sakura you are not welcomed. You need to think about what I and Kakashi-sensei said and reevaluate yourself if you plan on making it in this world." Naruto said before standing up and leaving.

Sasuke just took off in the direction of his own place to train by his own self and sakura just sat there for a while trying not to cry as she thought things over.

As soon as Naruto noticed Sasuke ditched him he shushed his place to get B. "Hey B how'd you even get into the village?" Naruto asked as he walked in.

"Oh that was easy I just hide my chakra level and walked right in the back door and then transformed into a civilian until I got here. It wasn't too hard surprisingly." He said which made Naruto chuckle and sweat dropped.

"It's sad how easy that was" Naruto said as they both laughed. "Well anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come and train with me."

"Are you sure that's smart I might get found out" B pointed out.

"Don't worry I have a plan if you trust me" Naruto said and B raised an eyebrow curious. "I have a really strong storage seal that I created and I can seal you in their it's like that other dimension we trained in when I was learning kumara's power." Naruto said to him and the man looked slightly scared.

"If I die it's on you" He said with a laugh as Naruto smiled.

Naruto grabbed the scroll which was a little big and then opened it. He motioned for B to come stand on it and as soon as he did Naruto weaved his hand seals and sealed B in there. He then put the scroll in his jacket and quickly left the village undetected and went to the training grounds miles away that he trained at with Jiraiya long, long ago. It was just far enough that no one could sense their chakra.

He quickly unsealed B and they got started, "So brat what did you wanna start with?"

"Well I need help getting my speed and strength up to par and theirs two ways for that and by fighting you I have a chance of survival." He said chuckling

"Well I guess I can help with that. Any limits?" B asked making sure.

"No Biju as the village would go full war alert and come at me with the intent to kill I need all my senses at their peak and so I need to be put in conditions where I have to force my body to move faster than normal to keep up. If you need to slow down because I can't fully keep up than do that but make me work for it." Naruto said as B nodded to him.

"Well here I come, weeeeee" The man said before charging Naruto.

Naruto smiled and quickly charged back making shadow clones to aid him. In an instant he had twenty clones that B was making quick work of. Meanwhile Naruto decided to try his adamant sealing chains now. When would be a better time he thought? He stood still closing his eyes and focused his chakra. He remembered that feeling he felt when his mom used them the first time around and focused on that and the next thing he knew his eyes were open and there was a blood red/blue chakra chain flying out of him and out towards B. the man saw this and grabbed his swords and started to block best he could but the chain shattered his sword like child's play. B Kept backing up but Naruto was now focusing directly on B and the chain kept following the older man.

Having no choice B used all his speed and reappeared behind Naruto and was about to attack him but a second chain popped out of Naruto's back and struck B in the gut and Naruto immediately stopped the technique. He looked over B and saw him pouring out Gyuki's chakra to heal him quickly.

After a few minutes he finally stood up, "I've only seen those chains once and that was from a red head Uzumaki back in the third shinobi world war. You really must be her son to have used those I'm guessing you just learned them as you never have used 'em before?" B said sitting down.

"Yea I've never tried it out so sorry for almost killing you" He said with a slight chuckle and putting his hand behind his head.

"It's whatever but I say you refrain from using that and let's keep it strictly taijustu? Ok ma brotha" He said with his fist out.

Naruto smiled meeting fists, "You got it brother!" And with that the two began their little deadly fight once more.

After a few hours of fighting though the two were found lying on the ground just relaxing with the area around them partially destroyed from pure force. "I've missed ya you know" Naruto said to his brother, "It's really good to see you again but how long can you be away for?" Naruto asked him

"I'd say about two more days before big bro Raikage figures out and another day or so before he knows I'm actually gone from the village itself" The man said before chuckling.

"Well don't die when you get caught and don't bring me into it I wanna keep a low profile for at least another month" Naruto said back getting the two, to laugh. I'm glad were actually getting this time to relax and do more than we could have last time. Like now I'm significantly stronger at this point than I was last time but still nothing compared to most ninja. I've actually been enjoying life this time around an I've decided to become friends with Hinata ya know try and help her become stronger this time around. Small changes for bigger effects later that can possibly be a positive help for the war if we can't avoid it." Naruto said to his brother.

"I know how ya feel lil bro. I've taken this second chance to do a lot more than I did last time, I've created more bonds with people who I should have and gave up rapping" they both laughed at that knowing that, that was impossible. "At least to a certain degree like around you and other slow people" he said laughing for a minute before Naruto understood what he was saying.

"Oi! You bastard take that back" Naruto yelled getting mad as Bee started rolling around laughing his ass off. Naruto looked up to see it was fairly dark out, "We should get going I have to be up early tomorrow if nothing more than for appearances" The boy said as he and B stood up.

"Ok and I think I'm going to head back to kumo tomorrow at least for a while" The man said as Naruto nodded and the two left back to Naruto's home.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the smell of food, "Mmmmm bacon" Naruto mumbled as his body moved by itself to the smell of food while his eyes were still half closed.

"Hey-o Mr. 9 how ya doin' this mornin' " B said to Naruto as the boy just sat down and started eating. B not wanting to be ignored just poured a glass of water on the boy's head.

"SONOFABITCH!" Naruto screamed at once as he jumped up out of his seat. "What the hell was that for!?" He demanded.

"Well it is 6 when did you say you had to leave?" B said to him.

"Shit! I'm not as late as Kakashi-sensei but I'm still late" Naruto said as he grabbed a handful of bacon ate it, and got dressed and left quickly.

"That boy will never learn" B said with a laugh before deciding to make another rap, "you waited this long, to cook the bacon, now I'm back, I got a stack and I'm salavtin', I know that you got a job miss piggy but you are just so tast-y" B said with a long hard ending making ears hurt.

Naruto meanwhile was sprinting to the training grounds and on his way he saw Kakashi who also saw him. "Any reason you're just wondering around Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the man.

"Oh you know… road of life and what not" he said while reading his porn making the boy sweat drop.

"We'll I'll see you in about an hour at the training grounds then" Naruto said as Kakashi just nodded and kept on walking around while Naruto went back to sprinting to the field. He got there to see sakura and Sasuke just standing around trying not to fall asleep. Being the prankster he naturally was Naruto henged into Kakashi to play a prank. "Yo" 'Kakashi' said to the two as the stood upright and were alert.

"YOU'RE LATE!" sakura screamed at him making Sasuke and Naruto fully wake up.

"Shut the hell up sakura" 'Kakashi' said making the girl deflate. "Now I have some news for you all." He said which made Sasuke narrow his eyes and sakura get a little worried, "Naruto is no longer part of this team he was commissioned into Anbu last night and since this is a fresh team… you two will be sent back to the academy for another year." 'Kakashi' said to them. On the inside Naruto was laughing as he watched their expressions.

"I don't believe you… there is no way in hell that fucking dobe is an Anbu one day after making Anbu!" Sasuke said before charging the man.

'Kakashi' blocked all of Sasuke's attacks fairly easy before holding a kunai to his throat, "Well sucks to be you huh"

"Mah, mah stop having fun Naruto." The real Kakashi said as he appeared on the field. Naruto dropped his henge and started laughing as Sasuke got even angrier. "Now that you're all here we can begin the test. I have here two bells you three need to get these two from me before noon by any means necessary and come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said warning them as Sasuke just smiled waiting to start. "Ok no questions, good cuz I wouldn't answer them anyways we'll let's begin than" He said as Sasuke and sakura took off to hid in the bushes and tree line. "Well I knew you were slow but come on Naruto even you should know not to attack me head on." Kakashi said to the boy who just smiled.

"Know one thing Kakashi-sensei… Never underestimate me" Naruto said to him.

 **Authors note: So here's the chapter hoped y'all loved it but here comes where I need your help… I have an idea… if you guys go with it a LOT of things won't happen like for instance the 4** **th** **kazekage's death Sarutobi's death, and the invasion won't happen. What I was thinking is that I stop Sasuke from gaining the sharingan … for now at least because if Sasuke doesn't gain the sharingan Orochimaru doesn't plan the invasion to get him because he only tested him to see his sharingan's potential and shit. So I will take a poll and at the end of next chapter I will need to know your decision! Anyways keep reading and let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Well I'm back and I'm still thinking about the Sasuke thing I'm leaning towards no sharingan but no promises yet so here's the chapter enjoy!

p.s. to the guest who said and I quote "God, you are a retarded. Who the hell does Naruto think he is. He supposed to be a loser, you moron. Sakura isn't a banshee, she's the greatest kunoichi alive and a million times better than Hinatits. Go kill yourself, f***." You can shut the fuck up and stop hating it's my story and my decision on what I do don't like it go eat a dick you little fuckboy hatter I'm bashing sakura to make her better quicker by forcing her to realize how much she sucks now.

Also people were asking why I'm not hating on Sasuke… I will trust me Naruto is a prankster which means when he plans something it's horrible evil… he will hurt Sasuke where it matters most... his fucking pride… well enjoy!

"You should never underestimate me sensei." Naruto said as he stared down Kakashi who just took out his book melodramatic like and started to read it. Naruto then disappeared making Kakashi's main eye go wide before he blocked a kick to the head. But Naruto didn't stop there as he twisted his body slamming his leg down on the man's arm which he used to block before shoving Naruto back.

"How much?" Kakashi asked him narrowing his eyes.

"Half as heavy as lee's" he said making the man's eyes go wide again as he softly rubbed his forearm from the pain of the weights slamming down on them.

Naruto made his infamous hand sign and shouted, "KAGE BUSHIN JUTSU!" Kakashi now more prepared took out a single kunai ready for a fight.

"Well than our first lesson will be taijutsu" Kakashi said as the clones charged into attack the man who was now more prepared. Kakashi easily took out the clones while taking no hits on his own person before charging towards the young orange dressed boy. He quickly grabbed Naruto and held the kunai to his neck.

Naruto smirked before dispersing showing that it was a clone before Naruto showed up behind Kakashi "Futon: Thousand years of death" Naruto yelled as he extended wind chakra over his fingers shoving it into Kakashi's ass.

As soon as it made contact though it popped revealing it to be a shadow clone, "Whew that was a close one and that is a very dangerous move Naruto" Kakashi said staring down the boy, his book no longer in sight.

Naruto singled Sasuke to come out, begrudgingly he did, "So the dobe needs my help does he" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No but I've figured out that this is a teamwork exercise and so we need to all work together if we want to beat him. And before you say anything think about it, he's a Jounin and not just any Jounin but one of the best in the village we could never defeat him alone even your brother would have a hard time against him" Naruto said. The last part struck a chord in Sasuke hearing the part against his brother.

"Psh that means if I can beat him than I can beat Itachi" Sasuke screamed before rushing in. It didn't take long for him to lose though.

Naruto got to his side and sakura showed up to then, "Now are you going to listen if we beat him we'll get on his team and then he can train you to beat your brother" Naruto said to Sasuke.

The boy just held his stoic graze at Kakashi, "Whatever let's just beat him, Naruto cover me sakura wait for an opening and attack with kunai and shuriken" Sasuke said before rushing in.

Naruto quickly followed in suit and through a punch at Kakashi's face as he was busy blocking Sasuke's kicks. Kakashi pushed Sasuke back and then grabbed Naruto's wrist throwing him off balance but that's when he noticed something fishy. He didn't know where sakura was until he felt a sharp pain in his leg and saw that a kunai was sticking out of it.

He quickly fell to the ground before sakura ran out screaming "Oh my god sensei are you ok!?"

Kakashi quickly grabbed sakura taking the kunai out of his leg and held it to her throat facing the boys, "Two choices, come at me and I kill her or stay there and surrender."

"Tsk whatever" Sasuke said before trying to charge in before Naruto caught him and said, "We surrender, because if there's one thing I know is that yes abandoning the mission makes you trash but… abandoning your comrade's makes you less than trash." Naruto said with his ice cold blue eyes staring into his sensei and at Sasuke.

Before Kakashi could say anything the alarm went off and he released sakura, "Well it's noon and you guys don't have the bells which means-"

He was cut off by sakura, "Ano, um Kakashi-sensei I actually have them right here" she tossed the other one to Sasuke, "Does that mean me and Sasuke-kun pass while that baka Naruto goes back to the stupid academy?" she said grinning at Naruto while Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi slapped sakura in the head, "And here I thought you understood what was going on even after Naruto told you what was happening… This is a teamwork exercise you all had to work together to get the bells." He paused looking over at the two boys and said, "I should fail all 3 of you now for your stupidity (Pointing at sakura and Sasuke) but since you followed the rules and technically beat me you all… pass I guess" Kakashi said as Naruto sighed in relief. "I guess I should treat you three to lunch now but…" and before he could say anything more he was gone using shunshin.

"Figures, well anyways y'all wanna get some food? The Akimichi BBQ is good food." Naruto said to the two hoping to get some food.

"Please like I'd ever eat with you dobe" Sasuke said before walking away.

"Yea how about you go and play some ninja like the little boy you are baka" Sakura said following her love like a little lost puppy.

"Wanna say that to my face bitch" Naruto said leaking out some of kumara's killing intent. This had two effects on the other two Genin. Sakura started shaking holding herself trying not to cry and wet herself while Sasuke felt weak and hopeless even about to take a kunai out about to kill his own self. And then it was gone. "Wow Sasuke I didn't think you were so weak that just a little bit of killing intent would scare you so much… baby" Naruto said sneering while Sasuke got angry and charged the boy.

Sasuke did all he could but for some reason couldn't touch the enigma in front of him. This just resulted in Sasuke getting angrier and tried to fire off jutsu at Naruto but before he could finish the hand signs Naruto was in front of him holding his wrist and started to laugh, "So is this all the famous Uchiha can offer? How pathetic if you can't beat me how do you expect to even though Kakashi or even your brother at that." Naruto said before head butting Sasuke breaking the boy's nose. Naruto still holding onto the boy let him go and punched him in the face sending Sasuke back to sakura who was still holding herself her pants soiled and her in a daze… at least until Sasuke crashed into her. Sasuke got up completely enraged at Naruto and was about to attack until he notice the boy gone and a note in his place. "You're too pathetic to fight so I left to go do my own thing see ya later teme" Sasuke just got angrier and crumpled the note up before marching off to go train.

Naruto was laughing as he flew through the trees knowing he hurt the boys pride big. He quickly came to a stop as he landed where he wanted to. "Hey guys is Hinata home yet?" Naruto asked the two Hyuuga gate guards.

"No not yet but Hiashi is here feel free to go wait inside with him he shouldn't be too busy" The guard on the right said.

Naruto did just that, as he strolled on past the two he looked around waving at some of the branch members who came to like him, the others just glared him down but he ignored them. When he walked into the main building he noticed that it was empty until he heard some shouts and figured Hiashi was in the dojo with Hanabi. He quietly let himself in and saw the brutal fight that was going on as Hiashi was having the younger girl learn the gentle fist via fighting the man.

The young girl was struggling to stand up when hiashi dropped his guard and said, "Stand down Hanabi we have a guest here" He than proceeded to look over at the orange-clad boy. "How may I help you Naruto-san?" The Hyuuga hierarchy asked.

"Hey Hiashi-sama I was wondering if hinata-chan was here?" Naruto asked showing a little respect to get on his good side.

"Yes but she is busy right now please come back at a later time if you wish to take my daughter out somewhere." Hiashi said with a slight grin. "If i try hard enough maybe i can get them together now hehehe" hiashi thought to himself.

"Um ok, thanks anyways Hiashi-san, see ya later!" Naruto said as he excused himself. NAruto quickly left the compound and took to the rooftops as to avoid people. "Well that was a bust, hmm maybe i can go annoy Sasuke some more" Naruto thought as he took off towards the uchiha district.

"Remember boy. do not let the damn uchiha unlock that annoying dojutsu of his. I may just have to eat you and take over your body if he unlocks it." Kumara said in Naruto's head.

"Yea, yea i know because once he unlocks it he'll become more of a douche than before I'll try to make him better and I'll do all i can to keep him from unlocking it. If need be I'll give him an eye transplant with a civilian so he never unlocks them… But i hope it doesn't come to that." Naruto said to his giant buddy"

"Oh kami that would be hilarious! The once proud uchiha brat having civilian eyes so he can't unlock his bastard dojutsu." Kumara said with a mighty roar of a laugh

"Yea it is kind of ironic if you think about it, but anyways I'll talk to you later i see the temes place." Naruto said ending his connection with his furry friend as he dismounted from the roofs and started to walk towards Sasuke's place.

Naruto could sense Sasuke training and was surprised that Sasuke didn't notice his presence till he was almost within eyeshot of the boy. "What're you doing here dobe?" sasuke asked still angry about earlier, "You come to see an elite train" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Kami this idiot still believes he's better than me" "Actually i came here to see if you wanted to hear about a way to get stronger, faster" Naruto said catching the boy's interest.

"What do you know about training and getting stronger? You only became a gennin on luck alone you have no real skill." Sasuke said taunting Naruto.

"I challenge you right now than let's fight, if i win you listen to me, if you win I'll be your slave forever and quit as a ninja" Naruto said really getting Sasuke's attention now.

"It'll be nice to have a servant again, get ready to have your ass beat dobe." And with that Sasuke charged at Naruto.

Naruto casually dodged each of Sasuke's attacks without even trying. Naruto was so bored he pulled a Kakashi and took out his book and started to read it while standing still blocking each of Sasuke's attacks. "What the hell dobe! Don't think you can play with me I'm an elite dammit take this! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke screamed as he slowly (to Naruto's eyes) formed the handsigns before spitting out a mediocre sized fireball from his mouth.

Naruto, faster than Sasuke could see flew through a couple handsigns and yelled, "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind style: Great breakthrough)" and with that he spit out an intense level of wind and completely obliterated the fireball before the jutsu kept going and hit Sasuke knocking the boy back into a tree and knocking him out. "Oops" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke lying unconscious, "I better go make sure he's alive i guess" He said as he walked over to check on the younger version of his once good friend.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to wake up, he saw Naruto standing over him and sighed, "Ok you win" He said through gritted teeth.

"Good now what i'm gonna tell you to help your training will make you at least 10 times faster and stronger. Seek out a jounin named Maito Gai and tell him that i recommended you to see him for training weights. I'll warn you the training is brutal but if you keep up you'll be a lot stronger" Naruto said as he inwardly smirked at the hell Sasuke will be put through for the next few weeks.

"Anything else you want dobe" Sasuke said still very obviously angry about his loss.

"Yea you need to work on the speed of your hand signs, like honestly it was pitiful as i watched you try to work on your jutsu." Sasuke just got angry when Naruto said this and took off into the woods. "I guess his damn pride will only take so much before he has to go and make himself think he's better than what he actually is."

"You should have toyed with him some more kit" Kumara said as he woke up from his nap.

"I was going to but felt lazy today, plus he's no fun to fight at this level. I need to get him stronger now anyways so he doesn't really on his sharingan too much." Naruto replied as he started walking toward one of his favorite restaurants in the village.

"Still it must be fun to know that you so greatly overpower him as you are right now. Hell no matter how hard he trains you will now forever be stronger because you know how to do your techniques you just need to grow up and let your body ease into them more, so it shouldn't take you nearly as long to perfect moves like the rasenshuriken. You also now know the benefits of shadow clones so you are already training and learning new wind jutsu." Kumara said making some big points. "Plus the sooner you get stronger the sooner we can open this goddamn cage" He growled out showing his obvious distaste for it.

"Don't worry as soon as i can find a safe way to remove the Shiki Fūjin that's around the 8 trigram pentagon seal without the key i promise we will do it as long as i can do it." Naruto promised to his friend.

"Damn straight you'll take it off i hate having to live in here. You might not think so but this realm is so cramped and anytime i try to stretch or get up it shrinks down on me, why do you think during our first battle i stretched out so much and was so slow? My body was hurting and in pain and now i have to relive that" He mumbled sorrowfully.

"That explains why you sleep so much, I'm sorry Kumara" Naruto said to his friend as he approached the ramen stand. "I'll talk to you later" Naruto said cutting off the connection and sitting down. "Good afternoon Teuchi-san" Naruto said getting the chef's attention.

"Naruto, my boy you'll give an old man a heart attack if you sneak up on me like that" He said with a slight chuckle. "So what brings you here son?" He asked the boy making Naruto smile.

"God I've missed this man so much the best part about coming back is seeing you teuchi-san, thank you for taking care of me before I'll make sure that this time around i be even better to you." Naruto thought to himself before smiling and saying, "I just came here to see you tou-san and get some food of course."

"W-what was that you just called me?!" Teuchi asked shocked the boy would call him such a thing.

"I called you tou-san… I know you're not my real father but you're the closest thing i've ever had.. thank you" Naruto said to the man as he watched him smile brightly.

"Thank you Naruto, you have no idea he much that means to me" Teuchi said, "this first bowl is on the house" he said as he finished making a miso pork ramen and handed it to the young.

Time skip 3 weeks

"Come on jiji give us a better mission we've been doing D ranks for the past3 weeks! We have finished more D ranks than anyone … EVER." Naruto said getting irritated because he hasn't been able to see hinata due to missions and being busy all the time while his jiji just nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen sighed for a moment, "He is right.. They have brought the D rank pile down to the bare minimum with all his shadow clones." "Ok I'll give you guys a C rank here let me look for one." HIruzen said as he searched through the paperwork.

"If i'm lucky we won't have the wave mission as it was at least another week before we showed up here last time" Naruto thought to himself as he watched his grandparent figure search through the pile's of C ranked. After a few minutes the man found one, "Ok this seems simple enough; you will protect a bridge builder by the name of Tanzua from bandits until he has finished building his bridge. This mission is estimated to take between a month and 4 months so pack appropriately." Hiruzen said, "Also I think you should meet the man now as he just submitted the form this morning and is still in the building...and be careful he's a drunk." Hiruzen said as a warning, "Tanzua come in" he said as tanzua came on in.

"Eh this is my team? Three kids and a cyclops" he said with a drunken voice and drinking sake.

"Hey don't talk bad about me and my friends! I'm gonna become the hokage and prove to everyone how strong I am! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said/yelled like an idiot.

"Eh shut up midget" he said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke, Hiruzen and Kakashi held the boy back.

"Naruto you can't kill the client!" Sasuke yelled.

"I DON'T CARE NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, I'LL FEAST ON HIS MEAT TONIGHT AFTER I KILL HIM!" Naruto screamed before hiruzen put him in his place.

Hiruzen slapped naruto in the head, "Naruto shut up" he said as Naruto held his head.

"Yes sir…" He mumbled out and fell back into place.

"Angry little man isn't he" Tanzua said, before he noticed the room started feeling stuffy as naruto stared at him. "Well I'll take my leave and I want to be gone tomorrow ya hear" Tanzua said as he walked out.

Naruto calmed down and said, "So you said pack for how long now?"

"4 months at best" Hiruzen said as naruto smiled and than (to everyone's surprise) shushed out with no hand signs. "That boy just keeps learning jutsu after jutsu I don't know how you find the time Kakashi.

"Umm.. yea I haven't taught him any yet, every jutsu he knows he learned somewhere else i meant to ask you if you know where he learned them." The man said as he scratched the top of his head.

"That boy is just a enigma" Hiruzen said, "Well anyways you three get out of here I have more missions to hand out" Hiruzen said.

The three left, Sasuke to go pack his bag and tell Gai that he is leaving for a mission, Sakura went to pack and then find said boy again to stalk him. Kakashi though left to find Naruto, because something about the yellow haired boy was off and he wanted to know what it was.

The cyclops ended up finding the boy at his favorite ramen stand, since he was hungry also though he decided to walk in as if it was a mere coincidence that he ran into Naruto. "Hey there Naruto, you getting some last minute ramen before the mission tomorrow?"

"Yea, you can never have enough of this beautiful food!" Naruto proclaimed before digging into his 5th bowl of ramen. Kakashi sweat dropped as the boy said that, "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well I was thinking and got lost on the road of life again until I was hungry and stumbled upon this fine dinner." Kakashi said to the boy as he ordered a miso ramen. "So he was following me huh." Naruto thought to himself as he ate his food a bit slower. "So why aren't you at home packing?" Kakashi asked curious as to why the boy was eating instead.

"I have my clones packing what I need into scrolls right now, I figured why they do that i could eat before going and training some more." The boy answered carefully before looking at ayame, "Hey Ayame nee-san can I get another two more bowls and then a bill please" Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto-kun my pleasure" She said with a smile and then a sway of her hips as she turned around and started to cook the miso pork ramen for the boy.

"Actually put Naruto's food on my bill I'll take care of it" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Really kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked as the man smiled and naruto then grinned. "Sorry Kakashi but you'll regret this one." The boy thought to himself, "Make that 5 more bowls actually then" he said with a smile.

"Fuck."the man thought to himself as he watched the young girl cook the food.

"How kind of you, it's rare we see someone stick their necks out for Naruto, it used to be just the third hokage and his sensei Iruka." Ayame explained to Kakashi.

"Well now I'm his sensei and it's my duty to take care of my kids so I guess just this once I can pay for him." He said with an eye smile while really on the inside he was crying because the boy eats like an akimichi and he's looking at this like a free ticket.

"After another twenty minutes of eating and conversing Naruto finally had his fill at 18 bowls of ramen and left quickly left while Kakashi was paying. With a quick double shushin and making 3 clones to go in different directions naruto went into the forest of death to train, while making a 4th clone to go let Hiashi know that he was going to be gone and to tell Hinata. When Naruto got alone he made a hundred clones and had them split up into four groups. The first group to practice his Fuinjutsu skills, the second to watch as defense for the damn spiders who are territorial, the third to practice his kata's for his taijutsu and finally the last group along with himself to work on another jutsu he heard about called "Futon: Tatsumaki Rendan(Tornado Barrage)." He and his clones right now are trying to get the air particles around him to bend to his chakra, "GOd i wish i could use my sage mode this would be so much easier" he groaned out loud as he kept trying.

Authors note:

God do I apologize for taking so long for this update this is 100% on me I've been distracted with school and trying to get into the military, but now that i've finished this chapter I plan on updating in the next couple of weeks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys back with a new chapter and I've noticed a couple fuckbois were leaving reviews saying shit about how I like to write my story. All I have to tell you is to either fuck off or read this and shut your damn mouth I don't need hate. Now if you wanna leave a negative comment to help me get better at writing feel free if not shut your mouth. Anyways here's the chapter.**

"Is he always this late?" Tanzua asked as he stood by the gate talking to sakura.

"Yea just all the time" She replied as they stood their waiting while Sasuke brooded off by himself and Naruto was.. well to Sakura's shock he was meditating on top of the gate. She couldn't understand why but she was getting a very calm aura from looking at him and didn't want to bother him, he was so peaceful there were two birds sitting on him.

" _I can finally feel the chakra in nature around me but I can't safely absorb it unfortunately. But at least I can sense chakra signatures around me, and it looks like Kakashi-sensei is finally here"_ Naruto thought to himself as he opened his eyes and stood up. The birds fluttered off and Naruto turned his head, "Hey Kakashi-sensei good to see you're here, only about an hour late this time not to bad."

"Oh hey you noticed me" Kakashi said somewhat surprised.

"Yea, I've started to develop a sense for sensing chakra signatures and I noticed a big one heading this way and figured it was you" Naruto said trying to lead Kakashi away from questionable questions.

Kakashi stared Naruto down for a second before eye smiling and saying, "Ok everyone let's go." He said as everyone fell into line and left the village, Tanzua leading the way.

"So how long you been in the business for?" Tanzua said trying to start conversation with Kakashi.

"Well I started the academy when I wa 4, graduated when I was 5 and became Chunin rank when I was 6, and I've been jounin since I was about 12. I've been a ninja for 20 years now I'm only 25." Kakashi said shocking the man.

"Why do you start so young? Life of a ninja is so dangerous I'm surprised these kids are ninja there only about 12 or 13." Tanzua said while everyone just stayed quiet listening attentively.

"Well when I joined we were still in the Third Great Ninja War. And I was a naturally, a prodigy even, no one could stand up to me not even the infamous uchiha clan (sasuke obviously got annoyed at this but bit his tongue saying nothing for the time being). My father was also a ninja and so I had a bit of a reputation to live up to which I more than fulfilled. I was put on Minato Namikaze's team or as you all may know him as the 4th hokage." Kakashi said catching everyone's attention now. "After he died I had lost everyone from my team.. My teammate Obito died during a mission after that mission I had another one with the women I didn't realized I had loved and also my second teammate Rin, I accidentally killed her during a mission about two months later. After that I had joined the Anbu Black Ops where after a couple years I became a Commander of my group." Kakashi said before he noticed he was rambling off, "Oh sorry I guess i went a little further than I meant to" he said scratching the back of his head.

After that everyone walked in silence doing there own thing for the next couple hours. Naruto kept trying to fell the nature chakra around him as they walked, by walking with his eyes closed and focusing on it around him, Sakura as usual just stared at sasuke daydreaming about him, and Sasuke brooded while watching out for enemies. Kakashi also paid attention to what was going on around them and Tanzua just led the way and drank more saki. Naruto and Kakashi though were the only ones to notice the very unusual puddle that was in front of them. Kakashi kept quit and decided that it was best for his students to handle the situation and he'll jump in if need be. Naruto this time would act quickly and end the two mist shinobi quickly.

" **Now brother"** A voice was heard and before anyone could act the three gennin and Tanzua watched as kakashi was "ripped to pieces." Sakura nearly fainted but then quickly took out a kunai and stood in front of Tanzua. Sasuke smirked but before he could even move into position to attack Naruto shot passed him and not only engaged the two ninja, but killed one and was already fighting the second. Sasuke was shocked to see naruto engage so fast, and before he could run into help Naruto, the boy had already taken out the two.

" _How is the dobe this strong.."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he stood there wide eyed just staring at Naruto.

"Whatcha looking at scaredy cat" Naruto said with a smirk as Kakashi jump down from the branches. "Thanks for hiding sensei, it was nice to finally get a fight even if it wasn't that good of one" Naruto stated to Kakashi as the man stood their looking at the boy whose face was half covered in blood from ripping out the enemy ninja's throat.

"Are you ok naruto?" Kakashi asked the young boy in front of him who was smiling brightly with the stench of death covering him.

"Yea why wouldn't I be fine?" He asked slightly confused.

"Well… You did just kill two people.. You don't feel… Well anything?" He asked slightly worried for the boy.

"Kakashi I'm guessing you know about my erm… Condition." He said as the man's eyes widened slightly before he nodded, "Well let's just say this isn't the first time I've had to kill not in a long run but every time I have was from self defense." Naruto said as Kakashi just put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as so to comfort him slightly.

"What are you guys talking about, what condition does Naruto have that we don't know about?" Sakura asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't evolve you or anyone else but Naruto." Kakashi said ending any talk about it there which got Sasuke slightly interested. " _What is this mystery condition of the dobes that's so secretive even I can't know about it.."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now Tanzua you will come with me for a little chat." Kakashi said as the man sighed and walked into the forest with him. The two were gone for a while and Naruto knew what they were talking about so he laid down against a tree and waited for Kakashi to return. He was gone for about 5 minutes and then returned. "Ok guys let's go, we're going back to the village" he said and Sasuke was outraged immediately.

"What?! Why? We can't return now the mission has only just started" Sasuke said in anger.

"This mission is easily B ranked if not A. I talked it over with Tanzua and it seems like he left out some pretty important details" Kakashi stated as he stares down the man who just stood there scared.

Tanzua than said, "please… You don't understand Gatō is an evil man, he's taken control of our country for our shipping routes and is an evil tyrant. His goonies rape our women and steal what web small amount of money we have and even kill our people if he feels like it. Hell it took us almost a year to get the money required for a C rank mission we couldn't wait any longer we had to go with what we had. I'm sorry we lied but we have to finish this bridge. If we do our economy can flourish again and we can finally be rid of Gatō!" He said on his knees practically crying.

"We have to help him. I won't go back unless we do." Naruto stated not facing Kakashi.

"I'm with the dobe we need to help this man, if not for the money than at least for the experience. Hell than I can prove how much better I really am." Sasuke said smirking.

"If Sasuke-kun wants to continue then so do I!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You know we can't just leave him sensei, now come on let's go." Naruto said without even looking turned around and headed down the path.

"I guess you got your answer Tanzua, ok guys let's move out." Kakashi said as everyone started walking towards wave once more.

The group walked for about another hour and a half before they reached a giant fog covered lake with a boat. "Ok I'll be right back I just need to let that man know we need a ride to the other shore after we get there it will only be a half hour walk to my home." Tanzua said before walking over to the man. They talked for a few minutes and then Tanzua called them over, "Ok everyone climb in this gracious man has decided to give us a ride." Tanzua said as everyone got in and the man started to row the boat. They all sat in silence since they weren't aloud to talk and waited patiently to cross the lake. It didn't take long to get to the other side and they left giving the man a silent goodbye as he hurriedly left the shore heading back to the other side.

The group of people started walking to Tanzuna's with the elder man sticking closely to Kakashi.

" _Is that a white rabbit? That doesn't seem right"_ Kakashi thought to himself after naruto had thrown a kunai into a bush scarring the woodland creature and making it run away. " _Wait a second… white rabbit."_ "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi screamed as he grabbed tanzua and fell to the ground while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura quickly sprawled onto the ground while the giant sword of Zabuza Momochi flew above them into a tree in front of them.

"Well, well looks like you little pests just barely got lucky" The man said as he stared them down.

"Momochi, Zabuza. A ranked criminal of the hidden mist charged with attempted murder of the Mizukage. Now what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he got a kunai out and ready to fight.

"Ah Kakashi no sharingan how lucky I am to meet you. But get out of my way you're not the target the old man is." Zabuza said as he stared them down.

" _Kakashi no sharingan?! What does he mean by that sensei isn't an uchiha. Does he have it!?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he stared down Kakashi. "Well you see it's kinda my mission to protect this old drunk so I'm going to kindly ask you to go away" Kakashi said with a fake eye smile.

"Your loss, Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden mist jutsu)." Zabuza said as the area become encased in a thick fog. Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal the (not so secret) sharingan. "Ah so you're famous eye is coming out so soon? You must really like me to wish for your death to come sooner." Zabuza said before going quiet and hiding in the mist.

"Everyone be careful, Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique, normally I would tell you to run but that would make it easier for him to kill you all. So for now stay close to me until we all see him."

"Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collar bone, kidney, and heart. All means of ending someone's life before they even know they're dead. I ask you pinky" before anyone could turn around he whispered in Sakura's ear, "Which way do you choose to die."

Sakura screamed and in less than a second Naruto and kakashi were on top of Zabuza fiercely attacking the man. Kakashi didn't have time to tell Naruto to leave as the boy was fending himself fairly well. Sasuke though quickly grabbed Sakura and Tanzua and left to safety. Naruto took out two Kunai to use against Zabuza's sword.

Zabuza quickly charged at Naruto smirking as he saw a quick kill, "Your time's up boy!" He screamed as he brought his sword down. Naruto effortlessly moved to one side and quickly jumped forward attacking with his kunai before Kakashi finally jumped back in to help.

"Naruto you need to get out of here this man is known as the demon of the mist and only I should be handling him right now." The man said as the two of them stared down Zabuza who was standing in front of them.

"But Sensei I can do this" Naruto said getting both men's attention, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said quickly calling upon a lot of chakra and making roughly 400 clones which completely surrounded the area. Naruto then whispered to Kakashi, "Come on let's get out of here before he kills them all, Grab Tanzua and we can regroup somewhere." Naruto said as Kakashi looked at him for a second before nodding and the both of them quickly disappeared.

"What?! Oh hell no you're not getting away from me Sharingan no Kakashi!" Zabuza said while charging through the clones who were doing well holding off against the man. Not that well though, they were clones.

Kakashi and Naruto got away though, fairly easily with the amount of clones their. Including that the clones would make clones if they were running low, they had more than enough chakra. Kakashi and Naruto easily found Sasuke, Sakura and Tanzua. "Tanzua I'm going to have to carry you on my back we're going to get out of here fast and I will need you to tell me how to get to your house from here." Kakashi ended as Tanzua got ready to go.

"I'll tell you now. I live about a 5 kilometers north and about half a kilometer to the right of that. We aren't that far from my place." Tanzua said as Kakashi nodded and picked the man up piggy back style.

"These god damn clones won't end and are getting on mY LAST FUCKING NERVE!" Zabuza yelled as he kept cutting through the endless hordes of naruto who were now in the thousands. "Water style: Water Fang Bullet" Zabuza yelled as he quickly flew through a series of 15 hand seals before slamming his hands down and the lake of water behind him shot forward into deadly sharp spikes destroying the clones in the hundreds. "I swear to god I will murder all of you" He said as he started swinging his sword again killing more and more.

"We know we're just the distraction that will take you a while to get past!" The clones all said before making the hand seal again.

"God damnit not again." Zabuza muttered as he put his sword out and took out two kunai so as to move faster.

"Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" They all yelled again making a couple hundred clones.

"Kakashi sensei."

"Yes Naruto?"

"If we meet Zabuza again I'm fucked." He said.  
Kakashi chuckled, "Why Is that?"

"He held my last clone down and personally said that he will "Slowly torture me" before stabbing my clone in the eye with a kunai" Naruto said as everyone just looked at the boy.

"Naruto he will have to get through me and I will not let that happen, Don't worry we will train, but at the house and let's leave that for tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Hai sensei" the three gennin said simultaneously.

When the group arrived at the house they all walked in with Tanzua in lead, "Father your home" A beautiful women in her late twenties said as Tanzua walked in.

"Yes and I'm fine thanks to these leaf ninjas who have decided to help us beat Gatō. I hope this isn't to much but would you mind making a small meal Tsunami." He asked his daughter letting everyone in the area aware of her name.

"Hai father, it will be no trouble for the ninja who saved your life." She said before leaving and getting started on some soup.

"So what's the plan Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, practically demanding an answer.

"Well since Naruto seems to have an ungodly amount of chakra he will have twenty clones at all times watching the perimeter while I teach you all a new trick, I know I said we would train tomorrow but after some thought to it I have decided to teach you this now so you three can get a head start on training. Now you three follow me outside. Tanzua if you need anything we will be right out back." Kakashi said before he and his three students walked outside and around the house to go learn some hell.

"Should I make the clones now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as soon as they walked out the front door.

"Yes and if any of them are dispelled for any reason tell me immediately." He said sternly as naruto quickly made the clones who ran out to go watch the perimeter in groups of three. "Ok this technique I'm going to teach you is a training step to help you control your chakra better and will in time help you learn more jutsu since your control will be higher. It's called tree climbing, and before any of you ask, no I do not mean like a monkey now watch me." He said and then headed towards a tree and started to walk up the tree. "All you need to know is that you have to concentrate chakra to the soles of your feet, to little and you will fall to much and you will blast away like a rocket." And with that he left for them to train.

Naruto though ran straight for kakashi and caught him before he left the clearing. "Sensei, I can already do this" and to demonstrate Naruto sprinted at a tree and ran to the top without a second though. He than jumped down and landed by Kakashi. "I was wondering if since I can do this if you can teach me some wind jutsu since I seem to have a strong affinity for it and can already use the Great Breakthrough jutsu." Naruto said surprising the man.

"You can already use that jutsu? Show me I want to see how far you've come with it." Kakashi said wanting to learn as much as he can about the little enigma standing in front of him.

Naruto smirked and quickly flew through the hand seals at an amazing rate and yelled out, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" And then exhaled an amazing amount of wind towards the woods.

Kakashi to say the least was utterly amazed at what happened. He was expecting a poorer excuse version of the advanced jutsu but the result shocked him. The clearing in front of him was completely destroyed.

Sasuke who could clearly see what was happening was seething was rage. " _Who does that dobe think he is learning strong and advanced jutsu that I should be learning."_ The boy thought to himself in complete anger. Sasuke looked at the tree in front of him and decided that before the night was over he will have scaled to the top of the tree. He looked over at sakura and saw that she had already reached halfway up before she stopped at a branch to rest. He backed up a few steps and then sprinted towards the tree and got about fifteen feet up before his concentration fell and he fell to. He couldn't even get a quarter of the way up yet, he punched the tree, " _Damnit! I swear I will not leave this clearing till I have climbed this tree"_ Sasuke promised himself as he got back to work.

"Yea I think I have a Jutsu for you" Kakashi said to naruto as they walked away.

"What is it sensei!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Fuuton: Seijitsu Kaze-ken (Wind Style: Faithful Wind Blade)" Kakashi said.

"But sensei I don't use swords how would this work for me?" Naruto asked him slightly confused since he's more of a straightforward attacker not a sword user like Sasuke eventually will be.

"Ah But that's the catch. You don't need a sword take this Kunai for example." He takes out one of his few Kunai and his sharingan, "Now this is harder for me since wind isn't an affinity of mine so watch closely." Kakashi said and concentrated for a minute.

"I don't see or feel a difference sensei." Naruto said confused as to what is supposed to be happening.

Kakashi didn't say anything but instead swung his Kunai like a sword at a tree that was about 3 feet away. What happened surprised Naruto, the tree completely cut in half and fell to the ground. "What you need to do is focus your wind chakra through the blade, any blade of your choice and your blade will increase 10 feet but gain no weight since wind is so light. You remember how you cut your leaf? Well imagine your wind chakra like that through the blade, and trust me this will be useful for you when you get good enough you will be able to activate the jutsu like tree walking, it will be second nature." Kakashi said with an eye smile, "well you go have fun with that, Ja ne" he said disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto grinned, "Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" he yelled making 200 clones. "Ok everyone time to start training, I want one hundred of you practicing the Tatsumaki Rendan (Tornado barrage) and the rest of you practicing Fuuton: Seijitsu Kaze-ken (Wind Style: Faithful Wind Blade)." Naruto yelled out as his clones yelled out 'Yosh' and ran off into the woods to get to work. The real Naruto meanwhile went off to go work out physically since his clones can't. He started with a small two hundred laps around the lake that was by the house.

" _Minato and Kushina would be proud of you Naruto-san"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he watched the boy start working harder even after sending his clones to go and work also. " _Even if the council is restricting me on how I train you in the village they can't stop me from making you one hell of a ninja outside the village. And if Jiraiya doesn't get here soon I'm teaching you the rasengan. Heh… it's only fair to learn your father's jutsu."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he watched over the boy while a clone watched Sasuke and Sakura in silence also.

" _I promise that I will be better and stronger this time. Don't worry Hinata-chan I will protect you this time."_ Naruto thought to himself as he picked up his pace running around the lake.

 **And that's the chapter guys. A little shorter this time I apologize but the next chapter will be longer and more action packed. I promise to give you guys only the best even if that's not good enough right now it can only get better. I get I make some small mistakes name errors here or their just let me know and I'll eventually fix it. Well anyways hope y'all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back and still getting hate. All I can say to haters is I don't care what you have to say. I hate you and y'all can burn in hell :) to other people who noticed i spelled a few names wrong, thank you for telling me I didn't notice and when I get time i plan to fix that. Anyways read on!**

"Fight me." Sasuke said as he stared down Naruto who had just came home from training.

Naruto studied Sasuke's face for a minute before saying, "Sorry I don't feel like wasting my time, get stronger than talk to me" and then brushed past the boy. Sasuke though was beyond pissed when Naruto said the and quickly threw his elbow back to strike Naruto in the head. The yellow haired boy though quickly side stepped to the his right and grabbed Sasuke's arm bending it down while kicking out Sasuke's legs with his left leg knocking Sasuke down and holding Sasuke's own fist to his face. "Now now teme, I said later I just came home from a harder day of training then whatever you did and I'm tired and hungry, now leave me alone or I'll kick your ass with your own fist." Naruto said still holding the boy down, his knee on Sasuke's chest preventing him from getting up, and Sasuke's fist still being firmly held in place almost touching Sasuke's face.

" _How the hell did he get so strong? I can't even move!"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to struggle out of his orange wearing teammates grip but to no avail. " _He was never this physically strong before, and I can barely breathe with his leg on my chest what the hell is weighing it down so much!"_ Sasuke sighed, still seething with rage but knew when he was down, "Just get the hell of of me dobe" He said. Naruto did and Sasuke went outside to train more, not satisfied with what happened.

"Well you two seem to be getting along just dandy" Kakashi said with an eye smile while reminiscing about his days with obito as he watched the scene.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei do me a favor." Naruto said as his teacher looked at him a bit more serious.

"What is it." He asked/demanded.

"Go talk to sasuke, calm him down. He has a lot of hate in his life and I know that you have a sharingan maybe you could go and talk to him, maybe talk about the uchiha who gave it to you. Just make sure he stays on the right path." Naruto said as kakashi smiled faintly and nodded before heading out.

" _That's actually a good idea, Sasuke might like Obito."_ Kakashi thought as he went to find the mini uchiha.

Naruto though after sending his sensei after the little shit known as Sasuke, went to see if Tsunami had fixed dinner yet. "Hey Tsunami-chan!" Naruto greeted with a smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you all day have you been out training?" She asked a little concerned for his well being since he was still a child, (or so she thought at least).

"Yea I'm learning two new ninjutsu's." He said with a smile while actually checking out the beautiful women in front of him. " _I have to say Tsunami here is very beautiful and well endowed… Damnit ero-sensei how do you still get to me like this… Then again Tsunami is very lonley… No! Bad Naruto"_ The blond thought to himself as he tried to calm down his body. " _Kami damnit I hate having hormones again, man this is going to suck including that I know just how beautiful and/or sexy every women in Konoha will be."_ Naruto mentally sighed as he sat down at the table while Tsunami poured him a bowl of chicken soup.

"Here you go Naruto-kun" Tsunami said with a smile. " _I can't believe how much this child looks like the yondaime hokage… Give it a few years and he will really be pushing it"_ The women thought while mentally licking her lips before she realized what she was thinking. " _Wait! What the hell am I thinking the kids like thirteen for god's sake… But than again he is a ninja and ninja usually die young… I guess it could be fun to tease him"_ She thought with a slight giggle.

Naruto started to gulp down the soup at a surprising rate and in no time he had finished his bowl. "Thanks Tsunami-chan!" He said with a smile, "Would it be alright if I got more?" He asked her.

Tsunami smiled and bent down over him, letting her breasts obviously hang down in front of him, "Sure nothing, let me get your bowl" She said while laughing to herself as she saw the oy start getting red in the face. Tsunami walked back over to the counter and swaying her hips showing off her ass as Naruto watched her bend over the counter to pour him a bowl of soup.

" _What the fuck!?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried not to pass out from a nosebleed.

Tsunami saw this and thought that she had, had enough fun with the boy, "Here you go Naruto-kun" She said whispering his name into his ear though very seductively before leaving the room.

At this point Naruto nearly had steam shooting out of his ears while his face was as dark as Hinata whenever she saw Naruto shirtless. Tsunami laughed and left the room while Naruto sat their super confused. " _Ok what the hell just happened?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

" **Well kit either she's messing with you or she's into younger men… or ninja in general and you look easy."** Kurama said to his jailor as he eavesdropped on the boy's life.

" _Wait what?! You really think I have a chance?"_ Naruto thought getting perverted ideas while thinking of Tsunami.

" **Aren't you in love with Hinata?"**

" _Well we aren't actually together yet, even though we are closer… Plus who would know?"_ Naruto said smirking while thinking about the beautiful brunette.

" **Well there's no way you'll get her looking like that."** Kurama said flat out, " **Try transforming into your older self when she's around. She might like that version of you better"** kurama said with a smirk before cutting their link and going to sleep.

Naruto decided that it couldn't hurt to get laid since it's been so long and decided that he would try. Naruto kept eating and made a clone to go talk to Tsunami.

"I will complete this mission!" The clone said saluting the original before smirking and running off. " _Now where did she go?"_ He thought to himself as he walked room to room. He checked the living room," _nope. Inari's room, nope. Bathroom? … nope. Her room?"_ He peaked inside, " _Yes!"_ 'Naruto' knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Tsunami asked as set her book down that she was reading.

"Hey Tsunami-chan" 'Naruto' said as he walked into the room before closing the door behind him.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun was their anything else you needed?" She asked as she sat up more.

" _God damnit Ero-sennin"_ Naruto thought to himself as he started getting dirty thoughts, "Um yes actually I had a question." He said as Tsunami raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "What was that in the kitchen downstairs? You just seemed to be acting more… loseley around me." Naruto put it with a bit of a blush as he looked down at his feet.

Tsunami blushed at this slightly embarrassed because she was caught and didn't know what to say. Their was a thirteen year age difference between the two of them. "I just figured you're a Ninja, and Ninja don't live long so I just thought I'd mess with you a little bit, I didn't have any real intentions to actually do anything, as nice as it would be you're way too young for me, forgive me Naruto-san" Tsunami said with a half smile feeling a little bad for what she did.

"Well you want to know something I learned that might make this a little more normal if u wished to go through with that though of yours." Naruto said making the women confused and slightly intrigued.

"Oh?" She asked.

"I've made my own Jutsu that lets one transform into a futuristic version of their own self, but don't tell anyone about it yet" he said while chuckling pervertedly on the inside.

"Well I guess…" At this point tsunami's head was racing she wasn't sure what to do. On one hand she has been so lonely for a couple years now, on the other hand he's just a child.

"Henge No Jutsu" Naruto said before turning into his older self (think of Naruto from Boruto: Naruto the movie). Naruto came out in his orange jacket and black pants, his hair significantly shorter now. One 'arm' fully wrapped while his other was fine and he now stood about half a foot over Tsunami.

Now the Slender brunette as blushing fiercely as she saw the young man now standing over him and she had to say he looked like a god. "My god Naruto-kun… You look… beautiful" She said while looking down blushing fiercely.;

"Was that a -Kun I heard?" Naruto said as she kept blushing not looking at him. "Find me later tonight" He said before 'poofing' out of existence leaving a small smoke cloud.

"Holy shit." She said before lying backwards contemplating what to do.

"Holy fuck" the real Naruto said as he got back the memories from his clone while dropping his spoon.

"You ok Naruto?" Kakashi said as he looked down at the young boy while he ate some soup also.

"Uh yeah my clone poofed out of existence after seeing something" Naruto said with a on purpose perverted smirk to give Kakashi the wrong idea.

"Good for you, and also thanks for the idea with sasuke he seems to be doing better now, still wants to murder his brother but yea, better." Kakashi said jokingly. "So how goes the Jutsu training?" Kakashi asked Naruto as he watched the young boy.

"Well let's find out" Naruto said before making the ram seal and dispelling all his clones.

"Naruto no! Kakashi said but it was to late, Naruto had dispelled a couple hundred clones all at once… ouch.

"Mother fucker" Naruto said as he held his head in pain for a minute, after having a few minutes to adjust he looked at kakashi and said, "Follow me outside and tell me what you think." Kakashi was appalled to see Naruto adjust so quickly before remembering who exactly he housed before nodding.

The two of them walked outside into a clearing, "Now don't come at me attack that tree first" Kakashi said.

"Fuuton: Seijitsu Kaze-ken (Wind Style: Faithful Wind Blade)" Naruto said with a kunai in hand, with one quick slash of his arm Naruto destroyed five trees.

Kakashi was dumbfounded though. " _He's a natural at wind jutsu! I need to find asuma when we get back, hmmm… He can really help out naruto, since Wind is my weakest element. Minato, Kushina… you guys would be so proud of your son."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he thought of the man to help out the young blond boy. "Amazing progress Naruto. I honestly have to say I'm appalled at your progress, for now go get cleaned up and take the night off starting tomorrow you will help watch Tanzua at the bridge." The man said as he rested his hand on the boy's innocent body as the two shared a moment unlike a father and son. Kakashi feeling prideful that he can pay back his debt to Minato by helping Naruto, and Naruto swimming with emotions of happiness as he started seeing the old Kakashi in this one standing in front of him.

Naruto surprised the silver haired ninja though when he rushed in for a hug while crying. " _What did they do to you Naruto…"_ Kakashi momentarily thought to himself as he saw one of the strongest people he knew break down on him. Kakashi returned the hug while naruto said, "I'm sorry Kakashi *sniff, sniff* sensei, I must look like a big baby crying and all." He said.

"It's ok Naruto, the one secret of a ninja is that all ninja's cry at some point. It's what makes us human." He said while holding the kid while angry at his village for doing so much harm to a young innocent boy who was keeping them all alive. "Just know Naruto I'm always here if you need to open up." Kakashi said before leading the child inside to let him clean up.

Kakashi carried Naruto as if he was a smile child and Naruto to his surprise fell asleep before they even got to the house. " _He gets so much hate from so many people and has so many expectations to look up to and he even feels like he has to work even harder than everyone else and ignore the world to be better. But really Naruto you're just a child you don't need to try so hard, you need to loosen up much."_ The man thought to himself before he looked up and saw tsunami in front of him. "Oh I'm sorry I was lost in thought what was that?" He asked her missing what she said.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure Naruto-ku… I mean Naruto's ok." She said almost slipping up.

"Yea he's fine just tired, he has a lot on his plate and tries to hard to meet up to everyone's expectations ya know. He needs to remember that he's still a child even if he's an adult… Not many people know about Naruto's life but he's had a really hard time and not that good of a go in life. He had a shitty start and it has only gotten worse. But even though his life has been so bad he is literally one of the most positive happy go lucky people I know. He's so positive and such a great guy." Kakashi said as he carried on talking about Naruto after he laid him on the couch letting the boy sleep peacefully.

"Wow, why did he have it so hard?" The Brunette asked the man as became more and more curious about the small blond enigma in front of her.

"I can't tell you unfortunately, it's not my secret to give and there's a law punishable by death so that's the other reason I can not tell you." Kakashi answered her, "Well anyways I have to go and check on my other cute little students, ja ne" He said before shunshing away.

Meanwhile Sasuke was trying to run up his tree while sakura was resting under hers taking a break.

" _God damnit! Why am I the last one to learn this!? The dobe already knew this and the stupid bitch got it on her first try"_ Sasuke thought in anger as he kept trying only to fail and get a mouth full of dirt sometimes. Sasuke looked up when he felt a soft, but firm hand grab his shoulder, "What do you want Kakashi?" The raven haired boy said as he bit his tongue, holding back his anger that he was having at himself for failing.

"Well I figured you might need some help and as you are my cute little student who is struggling with a basic technique I figured I would come over and help." Kakashi said with an eye smile only furthering to piss off the boy more. "Now first off you need to calm down. Control your emotions I can tell from looking at you right now that you are pissed off, and that's fine and all but for this technique to work you need to control your emotions first." Kakashi then tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder a bit, "Now calm down and try it again" he finished before letting go of the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke instinctively grabbed his shoulder as it hurt a little before he let go of it and tried his best to calm down. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and sprinted towards the tree, he got about three quarters of the way up this time before he lost his concentration. When he hit the ground he smirked for doing better before getting his face serious again, "Any other tips?"

"Once you can get to the top I want you to just walk up and down the tree make it second nature get used to the feeling of sticking to the tree without thinking about it." He than looked towards Sakura, "Also Sakura, I want you to keep walking up and down the trees also to raise up your pitiful chakra levels." Kakashi said before leaving.

" _Before this night is over I will have mastered this!"_ The young Uchiha thought to himself before running up the tree, calmer than he was a few minutes ago as he focused on his goal. " _This damn tree is just another obstacle in the way of beating you… And like this tree I will also beat you for what you did to me damnit"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he kept trying.

The next day...

Naruto awoke suddenly as he felt sunlight hit his face, he looked around the house and noticed everyone was asleep (besides Kakashi of course). Figuring that it was still early morning he left a clone in his place and left the house to go do some training. He found an empty clearing and quickly filled it with clones who all knew what to do. They ran off to their own sections and started working while once more he did the physical work. He had 5 clones face him off as had to fight them simultaneously while he had his weights upped (still not as heavy as Lee, that man is just insane). He liked the idea of this challenge and kept going while getting his ass kicked. He could barely move on his own and every time he got up his clones would knock him back down, " _God I must be stupid to be doing this"_ Naruto thought to himself as he kept trying and failing.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi said as he looked at the young boy getting beat by himself.

"Ugh, training" Naruto said before throwing some kunai killing his clones. "I upped my weights and told my clones to attack, as you can see I'm failing horribly." He answered as Kakashi helped pick him up.

"And your other clones?"

"More training, chakra control, techniques, katas for taijutsu nothing much."

"Well maybe you should get used to walking before fighting, you aren't helping yourself that much" Kakashi pointed out.

"Touché" Naruto said jokingly as he struggled to stand. "But I also can't stand being so weak. I have to get stronger, if I stay weak than I can't protect the ones I love. And that's not acceptable to me, so I will keep pushing my limits to get Stronger!" Naruto said as he stared down his sensei. "For my age I might be strong, but it's not strong enough. I can never be strong enough so I will always get stronger pushing the limits because their is never enough to learn, so either you help me train or leave because I have more work to do." Naruto said before turning around and making more clones to fight him.

"Actually you're coming with me, and lower your weights we might need that speed." The man said as Naruto listened taking the off.

"So where are we going? We gonna go find Zabuza and take him out together!" Naruto said jokingly.

Kakashi sweatdropped and shook his head before turning around and running as Naruto followed him.

"We're going to get Tanzua, we're on watch today while Sasuke and Sakura train. I believe that for now you will have a better chance against Zabuza's accomplice, and when Sasuke gets stronger the two of you will be able to beat the masked ninja." Kakashi said to Naruto as they slowed down to a stop outside of their client's house as they waited for the drunk bridge builder to finish getting ready and come outside.

" _If only you knew how strong I really am, but for now I have to hide my abilities… and stop Sasuke from getting his damn sharingan. If I can prolong him from getting it that will stop orochimaru from coming to the village."_ "So how far along are the two?"

"Sasuke finally finished tree climbing, so for now Sakura will focus on increasing her chakra levels to at least gennin reserves, while I help Sasuke with hand-to-hand fighting" Kakashi said before making a clone to go with naruto, "Ja ne" he said with his eye smile before Shunshining away, Naruto made a clone also to go find Tsunami though and talk to her about their little um… meet up session .

The Naruto clone also left in a quick shunshin before the Kakashi clone could stop him. All he did was Shunshin behind the house and then proceeded to walk up the wall of the house to the young mother's room. He saw that the women was still asleep and left her a note, ' _Sorry about yesterday, wanna try again tonight? -Naruto'_ After writing the note he left it on her bed side dresser and quickly dispersed. Tsunami woke up to see a white cloud in her room and was thoroughly confused till she looked to her side to see a note waiting for her. She opened it and quickly read the contents before blushing remembering her suggestion to the small blond boy the day before. " _Something must be wrong with me to even be thinking about sleeping with someone so young… even if he grows up to be so… well hot doesn't even describe him."_ Tsunami didn't know what to do so she hid the note in her dresser drawer and went back to sleep.

The Kakashi clone was watching Naruto carefully, as much as he trusted the young blond he still didn't know anything about him. He was a mystery wrapped into an enigma inside of another enigma it just didn't make sense to him " _How could one so young be so confusing and mysterious, I just want to atone for my sins Naruto, let me just help you, talk to me, let me be their for you. You don't need to hide your secrets from me I can protect myself just as you can protect yourself."_ 'Kakashi' thought to himself as they walked to the bridge while Naruto acted like the child he was and kept asking Tanzua how a bridge was made and questions along those lines. " _One of these days I will figure you out, until then i will help you grow into the man minato would want to see."_

"So Tanzua do you think I'd be able to help you guys out with the bridge building?" Naruto asked the man as he walked alongside him now that he had the theory down he figured he could help work.

"I guess if you wanted but I don't think there's much you could do all by yourself." Tanzua said as he looked at the little ball of energy in front of him. " _This one… so young but so much joy in the himself and he's filled with so much happiness, just like Kaiza used to be."_ Tazuna thought to himself solemnly. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" a voice said and Tanzua looked down to see over fifty Naruto's in the clearing. "What..? What is this !?" Tanzua asked confused.

"Oh yea I'm a ninja and with this technique I can make solid clones who can help build and will learn and get better as they work." He said as Tanzua stared dumbfounded at Naruto. " _With his ability i have a full, free army of free workers who can easily be replaced and I don't need to worry if they die!"_ Tanzua thought as he started at Naruto with money symbols in his eyes as he thought about all the money he would save.

"Well what's the wait? Let's hurry and get this bridge done!" He said as he quickly marched down the path with Naruto following behind gleefully and Kakashi just sweat dropping at the scene that just unfolded before him.

As they were walking down the path Naruto felt a familiar signature pop up " _Haku…"_ Naruto quickly replaced himself with a clone and started to shunshin to where the girl was. Kakashi noticed what happened and was going to follow but thought differently of it as he couldn't just leave Naruto clones with Tanzua alone. " _Where are you going Naruto?"_ He thought as they kept to the trail.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the chapter being a bit shorter than usual i was going to make this longer but decided for the next chapter I will most likely finish off the wave arc, until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey everyone here's the new chapter, now i was getting a lot of hate about the whole naruto flirting with tsunami thing and i think i should tell y'all that it never was going to go anywhere. I put it in as a joke just screwing around maybe I made it to serious and I apologize for that and making Naruto look like a bad guy. I can promise that Naruto will not sleep with anyone or date anyone other than his hinata. I sincerely apologize, i messed up doing that and i'm sorry... Anyways back to the story.**

"Haku" a new voice said, as the girls head popped up and she quickly armed herself with senbon not knowing who was their. She scanned the area and didn't see anyone which worried her. Than she felt a hand tap her right shoulder. She quickly acted and dropped low with a kick aimed for the attackers head. Her leg was caught and before she knew what happened she was on the ground restrained. "Haku you don't know me, but I know you and I'm here to warn you." She narrowed her eyes but had no choice but to listen as she stared the blond man who was in front of her, "Take Zabuza and leave Gatō, the man will betray you, and I know of your's and Zabuza's predicament. If you don't believe me than tail Gatō because the day you guys go to fight the konoha nin on the bridge Gatō will send an army of cheap mercenaries to kill you guys when you're beaten and tired and cannot defend yourself. If you truly wish for Zabuza to gain his dream of overthrowing the Mizukage, than have him leave Gatō now and in 7 months time come to Konoha asking for recruitment. I cannot promise anything but it's better than running from bounty hunters. If you have any questions unseal this scroll with Zabuza, Their is one and only one Kage Bushin in their after you talk to it dispel him by killing it and I will regain his memories. Also don't worry about your restraints when I'm far enough away they'll disappear on their own. Until next time" He said before disappearing. It wasn't long until she could finally break free proving what he said right about his restraints, " _I have to go see Zabuza-sama right away. He has to hear about this."_ She thought before quickly sprinting off towards Gatō's compound. It didn't take long for her to get their and once she did she quickly jogged to her master's room. It didn't take long for her to get their and once she was inside she quickly shook him to wake him up. "Zabuza-sama, please wake up this is urgent."

"Huh? Oh it's you what do you want?" He said as he turned his head to look at the girl. While on the outside he was mean to her he actually secretly cared for her, but he couldn't afford to be soft, if he was soft she would die.

"I met a boy today, he was with the konoha group he-"

"Is that all? You met a boy what? Let me guess you also have a crush also. If you have nothing important to report leave me to sleep." Zabuza said before closing his eyes.

"He could have killed me if he wanted to." She said, this shook the tall man fully awake.

"Explain now!" He said in a blast of anger, but who he was angry at he wasn't sure.

"Not only was he completely stronger than me he was faster and more experienced also. He took me down without even trying, He's also highly adapted with seals. But that's not all, he knew my name. I didn't say a word to him but he restrained me, knew who I was and then said that Gatō was plotting to overthrow us when we finally attack the ninja group. He gave me this scroll with a kage bushin of him in it, he said when we have an answer to dispel this clone with said answer." She said finishing.

"Answer? Answer to what." He asked confused.

"Oh sorry yes, he said that if we wish instead of attacking them what we could do is kill Gatō and take his money for our rebellion and if we do this to come to Konoha in 6 months and their will most likely be job positions available he said. I don't know how but he had so much information on us. He knows you're just trying to avoid Yugura until you get money for the rebellion how you found me everything, I don't know how but for now I believe we should look into Gatō " She said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to much, make an ice clone and have it follow him secretly and to report back to you if the clone finds anything, for now leave the scroll with the kage bushin with me I'll tell you what i plan on doing later, for now I need sleep and you need to get me more medicine" and with that he tucked away the scroll and went back to sleep.

"Hyō bunshin no Jutsu" Haku whispered after going through a couple hand seals and a clone out of ice started to form quickly in front of her. "Follow Gatō and see what you can find out, report back to me when you get some news, if need be go through his personal files when he's not around." She said as her clone nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

The clone knew what she had to do but in all honestly she didn't want to. " _Ugh, it sucks to be a clone, it must be so nice being the original, but she's the boss so I gotta make the best of this as I can while doing my job. Thank god I can actually have a personality unlike boss, she can be so uptight"_ The clone thought to herself as she found Gatō fooling around with two girls about her age.

"That's right ladies come here to your daddy, yea that's right you dirty fucking sluts" He said not caring at all as he did whatever he wanted to them.

"Please just finish up Gatō-sama" One said trying to hold back her tears as the other one was on her knees pleasing the man.

'Haku' had to physically hold herself back from killing the man, " _Their part of his sex slave that he sells… The bastard."_ she thought.

Gatō had his way with the girls for another 2 hours while Haku was helpless to do anything. While Gatō was with them though that gave her time to into the bastards office and look through his documents. She did find a lot of interesting things but nothing of great importance, except one thing she found the code to his bank account. She quickly wrote it down and hid it in her pocket before leaving to see if the bastard was done yet.

"You bitch" The little fat man said as he slapped the women to the floor. "How dare you talk back to me" He said as he got red in the face.

"I wasn't talking back, I just asked if we could take a break, my knees and back hurt so much." the women said as tears rolled down her face as she just wanted the pain to end.

"Just get the fuck out of here you slut, and your friend to" He said as the two quickly grabbed what little clothes they had and left the room. "Fucking sluts, at least they served their use" The man said with a little gleam in his eye as he chuckled to himself, "And eventually I'll get that Ice bitch to. I wonder how tight she is."

At this point the clone of Haku had to do everything she could to not kill that man. " _If he ever tries to land a hand on me I will make sure that he will not live to see the next day, But he will live long enough to see his insides come out of his mouth!"_ She thought in complete anger. Gatō proceeded to go to bed and she stayed in her perch waiting for something to happen.

It was a quiet night and she also went to sleep, but only for a few hours, she awoke to Gatō getting ready for the day. "Wentch, where the fuck are my clothes at" the little fat man said in anger as his clothes for the day weren't ready yet.

"I'm sorry Gatō-sama, here they are right here" A woman said as she set them down before quickly scurrying out of the room.

The little businessman quickly put his suit on and then walked into the next room to get his work done for the day. Haku was bored having to watch the man but still listened to each of his phone calls because you never knew what was important. It wasn't long before the fat bastard made a phone call that pissed her off even more, "I got about 30 girls here right now, couple of cute teenagers and the rest are some girls in their early twenties." He said with a grin, Haku didn't know what the other man was saying but Gatō seemed to like it. "All of them you say? The price will be hefty but if you're willing to come and get them I'll give you a discount, I won't be able to get them to you I'm having a little ninja problem and as soon as I'm done using mine I'll _cut_ them free if you know what I mean" he said with a snicker. "As soon as they're dead we can proceed business as usual" Gatō said to the person on the phone with him. "How much do you want? Really that much! Ok be here in 3 weeks and they'll all be ready. Yes, yes all thirty will be in the best use for you I'll make sure no one touches them or uses them for you. Ok until next time" As soon as Gatō hung up his phone he giggled in joy before saying to himself, "That idiot is so overpricing these cheap whores Hahaha."

The Haku clone learned what she needed to and quickly threw some ice senbon into Gatō's neck rending the man unconscious, she quickly picked him up and left to report to the original. As Haku was walking around the compound that they were staying in she couldn't seem to find the original so she went straight to Zabuza. It didn't take but few minutes for her to reach the room where her master was in. She quickly opened the door and shut it loud enough to wake Zabuza, when he saw her and Gatō he narrowed his eyes but let her speak. "I'm the clone not the original, I'm not sure where she is but I would assume out gathering more medicine for you. I found out what's going on, he does plan to end us after we fight the konoha nin and also… I insist you let me kill this scum" The clone said in a fit of fury, surprising Zabuza.

"I thought you knew better than to show emotion, It's ok I'll fix that later, for now I'll wait until the real you gets back here so we can go about this the right way, honestly I still want to fight that Kakashi, I haven't had a real fight in ages."

"Well I only have emotions because I'm a clone so my personality changes a little bit, not much but enough for you to notice a difference also take this" She said handing him a slip of paper, "Those are the numbers to all his bank accounts along the coast" Haku said with a smirk.

"Thank you for this information" Zabuza said before he decapitated the clone. Zabuza took the numbers and stored them in his pocket while he thought over what to do.

 **The previous day..**

As soon as Naruto gave Haku the last little bit of information, he left and headed back to the house. " _She's smart enough to not fight me, and she needs to get back to Zabuza anyway."_ Naruto thought as he approached the house, Naruto saw Sasuke outside training, and as usual Sakura fangirling like an idiot over him.

Sasuke saw Naruto and glared at him as he walked by. " _Who the hell do you think you are trying to be better than me!? I'm a fucking Uchiha and he's a clanless nobody!"_ the boy thought as he slammed his shaking fist into a tree nearby, cracking the wood a little bit. Naruto saw this and just kept on walking, he didn't feel like one upping Sasuke on that day, or at least not yet. Naruto was about to go inside until he remembered he was supposed to be helping kakashi. The boy quickly shunshined away before the cyclops could spot him. As soon as he got enough away, he quickly started to sprint towards the bridge so as to help the man out. " _I should really learn to do my dad's hirashin, that would really come in help."_ the blond thought to nobody.

" **I told you to learn back when but nooo, you were already fast enough in my chakra cloak and since you could levitate you figured their was no need to learn it" Kumara said to him, waking up from his nap with a big stretch.**

" _Oh shut up you! I didn't think I would need it, plus Sasuke could use his rinnegan to travel long distances anyways and if need be i could have him use that to help me get where I'm going, and when I could fly i was easily fast enough to get where I needed to go."_ He said back to his furry companion. He hurried to the bridge, picking up his pace but when he got there, he was bored. Nothing happened just business as usual. Tanzua was building his bridge, and the Kakashi and Naruto clone were keeping watch.

"Where did you go." A voice appeared behind Naruto said, the boy turned around quickly with a kunai before noticing that it was just Kakashi.

"I had some personal business, and I'd rather not say, not yet at least" Naruto answered. Kakashi stared at Naruto carefully, neither moved as the man figured out what he would do next, " _Damnit Minato, he's too much like you and Kushina-sempai, I don't know what to do, I really should check and see what it is he did but at the same time he's loyal to the village. He wouldn't purposely hurt the village would he? I wish you were still here sensei, I could really use your help on this."_ Kakashi verbally sighed, "You know I can pull rank on you" he said sternly.

"Yes that is true but you won't" Naruto said with a smirk.

"And why's that?"

"Because you trust me, that and I saved your life with Zabuza so you owe me." Naruto said with a grin as the man looked at before sighing again.

" _I don't know how you know me so well but one day I will learn all of your secrets, for now I guess I'll do my duty to you and your parents and raise you to be a fine shinobi."_ "Just this once I will let this slide, but for now watch the area and make sure no enemies attack the bridge." Kakashi said to him before they both split up to sweep the area.

Naruto just made twenty clones and then walked up to Tanzua, "Hey old man do you guys need any help?"

"We could always use the extra help but I don't know if you are cut out for the job Naruto-kun. This job is for fully grown men and is very physically taxing" The man replied.

"Did you forget? I'm a shinobi and I can make masses of clones of myself that can easily die and not be missed, plus I'm a lot stronger than I look, just tell me where to go and where to bring what" Naruto said with a cheerful smile.

"I'll start you off small for now then, if it's too much just let me know" Tanzua said and Naruto nodded before the man continued, "Well first we need more cement filling, go grab the bags over their next to the piles of steel and bring it to that machine over their" Tanzua said as he pointed to the large machine that was pouring cement over the steel to give extra strength to the foundation of the bridge.

Naruto made three clones who ran back and forth for the next ten minutes bringing every bag over to the machine while never tiring. For the rest of the day it was like that for Naruto and Tanzua. The old man would give Naruto job's that would tire out any of his men and the boy just kept going putting everyone to shame, Kakashi watched from afar at this with a smile. " _Minato, god he's just like you, thank god he's like kushina when it comes to fighting though, when he grows up I don't think anyone will be able to stand up to him."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he started to reminisce about being with his old team and the good times. When Kakashi finished reminiscing about his past he saw the sun was going down and everyone was packing up to leave, Kakashi was surprised at how much got done though. "You did good today Naruto" Kakashi and Tanzua said at the same time looking at the young boy in front of them who was busy meditating while his clones finished up their work.

Naruto was busy trying to get a feel for the natural chakra that was constantly flowing around him, he knew this was dangerous without being at Mount Myōboku but he needed to practice at least feeling it first. If he could feel it than he could spend time getting used to the chakra so when he did train to use it again he can get it down faster than work on expanding his use of sennin chakra so he can use more clones and hold much more chakra like the first hokage. Naruto suddenly felt two hands placed upon his shoulders, one on his right the other on his left, he heard Tanzua and Kakashi tell him "You did good today Naruto" and he smiled. Naruto quickly let go of the feeling of nature and stood up, "Anything to help you finish this bridge Tanzua-jiji. I know how important this is not to just you but everyone here in Wave." This made Tanzua smile in appreciation.

"You're a lucky kid, your parents must be proud to have a kid like you" Tanzua said with a smile. The mood instantly changed and Tanzua caught hold of this but didn't say anything as he didn't know what to ask.

"My… I don't know my parents" Naruto lied, "I'm an orphan, who was never adopted because everyone hates me" Naruto said as he started to remember all the times from when he was original a kid, the fear he had, how scared he was, everyday fighting for survival because no one cared about him. Before Kakashi or Tanzua could stop him Naruto ran, he discreetly dropped his gravity seals, and ran. Faster than Kakashi could keep up with, as fast as lee with his weights on. Naruto didn't know where he was going but he was just running, Running until he knew he was safely far away to cry the pain out and punch whatever was in his way until his hands were bleeding and numb. Hit and fight and scream until the warmth of sleep took him over. Naruto ran for a couple hours in no general direction, just full speed through the woods not paying attention to where he was going. Before he could slow down or stop, the woods were gone and he was now running on open water, the ocean. Naruto just went with it because for some gut reason this felt right, and he was so emotional he couldn't think straight, not even Kurama tried to say anything, he figured it was best the boy got it out of his system. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him, "No no no no no no no no on no no no no… SHIT!" Naruto screamed as he was quickly swept under water, the force of the water holding him underwater, Naruto's lungs burning for air as he fought what was trying to happen but to no avail. He was kicking and screaming like a lost child, trying to force his way through the water, but he didn't even know at this point what direction he was going to. He was trying to force himself against the crashing waves, he didn't even know how far out he was, if anyone would find him ," _I can't die here! I have too much to live for, too much to stop… Save Sasuke… hinata-chan…"_ Naruto started to see black, but before he passed out someone grabbed him and then all was dark.

"Don't worry about Naruto too much Tanzua-san, you didn't know, and he just needs to be alone for now, if he's not home by tomorrow night than I will personally go find him." Kakashi told Tanzua as they walked into the house about twenty minutes after Naruto left.

"Where's Naruto-baka" Sakura said smugly as she didn't see him enter the house, "Probably outside crying because he knows he's too weak to do anything."

That was the line for Kakashi. Before Sakura could blink she was on the ground as a humongous Kai was being directed at her from none other than her sensei. "That is enough Sakura! I'm tired of your bullshit, all you do is talk badly about your own team mate who puts in more effort than you and is stronger then both you and your precious Sasuke-kun. You are the weak link on this team and maybe if you trained instead of being a weak bitch you could maybe make a decent Shinobi. How about instead of acting like as spoiled brat you train, if you can't even try to better yourself as a shinobi then either quit or die. Remember when we were attacked by ninja on our way here? Who helped out? You? No it was Naruto. You need to stop putting him down, hell even Sasuke trains, him and Naruto both are strong, you could barely fight an academy student. You really need to reevaluate your life before you do die" Kakashi said. Sakura broke out in tears and ran into a nearby room locking the door. "I'm sorry for my outburst Tanzua-san, Tsunami-san" Kakashi said solemnly.

"No worry's Kakashi-san, she has been a it if a spoiled brat the entire time she's been here and previously,I think she needed to hear that." Tanzua said, speaking up before his daughter could defend the girl. "I honestly don't get why kids are training to be shinobi"

"That's an easy answer Tanzua-san. Back in the old times, before Shinobi Villages, there was a waring time, clan vs. clan and anyone in the way would just die. In order to have stronger Ninja, clans would train their children at young age and send them into battle by the time they were six or tradition just kind of stuck around except when villages were formed they trained the kids a little more and longer so they weren't young kids going into battle. Yes they are still young but at the same time, the average peak for a Shinobi is twenty-five, so they need to start young if they really want to be strong. That's why starting age at the academy for my village is five years old. But when kids graduate and are given a Sensei, they aren't sent into life or death situations, they usually handle chores around the village to get teamwork down, and an occasional C rank to fight and or kill thugs. It's rare that a gennin team, including this fresh out of the academy are fighting real ninja who are of chunin and higher rank. It's practically unheard of, that's why i was harder on Sakura then i should have been, because she needs to learn now that if she doesn't step up her game she will die, or watch everyone around her die while she's helpless to do anything." Kakashi said answering any question they could have asked.

It was silent for a few moments as no one knew what to say, Tsunami finally got up, "I'm going to go start dinner" and without another word just left for the kitchen.

"I should go make sure Sasuke didn't kill himself" Kakashi said, and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When that happened Tanzua didn't know what to do so he did what he does best, "Time to get drunk I guess hehe" he said following his daughter to the kitchen

 **Authors note: everything big will happen next chapter, hope you enjoyed and again i apologize for the whole Naruto thing, won't do it again, until next time ya sluts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: we'll I'm back, sorry if it seems like I take forever to update I just do not have a lot of time, but I'm trying for you guys, anyways I hope ya'll like what I got in store for you today**

Naruto groggily woke up not sure where he was. He looked around the room to notice that it looked like an ancient city, the room he was in was destroyed, Naruto looked over and saw a man reading a book. The tall man looked vaguely familiar but for the life of him Naruto couldn't say who he was. The man finally noticed him waking up, "Ah Naruto-kun how nice of you to return to the world of the living, how was almost drowning?" the enigma said to him.

"What happened? Where am I?" Naruto asked still confused about his certain predicament.

"My, my has Kushina-sama taught you nothing? You're home Naruto. This is the land of whirlpools.. Or what's left of it from the war." He said with a half smile.

"How do you know my mother, and how do you know who I am?" Naruto asked his eyes sharpening as he took out a kunai and held it to the man's throat.

"Why me? I'm nobody important, I was your mother's servant before she left here years ago. How do i know who you are? Ah well you see you've been unconscious for about three days now- " _Shit"_ \- and while I was waiting for you to wake up I took a sample of your blood, and it matched positive to Kushina-sama's. As for how you got here, while running towards the whirlpools you forgot to turn off your chakra, and so the whirlpools that protect this country saw you as an enemy and tried to pull you to your death." The man said as Naruto had sat back down, his kunai put away.

"So you knew my mother?" Naruto asked him.

"Hai, I did even if only for the first 8 years of her life, she was wonderful to have around, such a temper though, but the way you phrased that question… has something bad happened to Kushina-sama?!" the man asked a little panicked.

"She and my father both died the day I was born." Naruto said, "She was protecting her new home if it wasn't for their sacrifice my home would be gone and I wouldn't be here."

When the man heard that Kushina had died he broke down. After a few moments though he quickly regained his composure and apologized for his outbreak, "I'm sorry I had no idea that had happened, I'm also sorry for your loss, but then you don't know about your lineage!" The man said shocked.

"What lineage? All I know is I'm one of the last Uzumakis alive. Not many of us still out there after the second shinobi war. And what is your name? Why won't you tell me it." Naruto demanded of the mysterious man in front of him.

"All will come in time, but first let me ask you, do you know the sage of six paths?"

"Old man sennin? Yea I met hi- i mean yea I've heard of him and stuff, my village has a some stories about him, mostly legends and what not." Naruto answered almost slipping up.

"Ok well, as you may know the sage had two sons, and us Uzumaki's are the descendants of Asura, that's why we keep so close to the senju. What most people don't know was that the first Uzumaki was the child of a Senju and Uchiha. People think that it's just a senju who married some no named clan person but no, the combination of both Senju and Uchiha blood made our people, but their are two types of Uzumaki's. Purebloods and half bloods." When he said this Naruto looked at him, confused by what he meant. "Think of it like the branch family of the hyuuga, the half bloods are slaves to the purebloods, but don't worry it's not as bad, it just depends on who's in charge, but look at us now, just two of us left. Or at least for now just two of us, there may be more, but you are the last pureblood, because before you it was just Kushina. When our country was attacked a lot of civilian half bloods ran but who know how many actually made it... If there's anything else you wish to know about our clan, feel free to ask, I will answer to the best of my knowledge." The man said to Naruto who was now taking it all in.

" _So that would explain the prolonged life, insane chakra and healing rates that the Uzumaki are known for"_ Naruto thought to himself putting together the uchiha and senju bloodline.

" **Yes this is all making sense to me now, I knew something about the Uzumaki were off, I remember now why only the uzumaki could hold me, it's because they are a mix of both of Uchiha and Senju, because alone neither could hold me, control me in some way yes, but hold me like father did with the Jyuubi no." Kumara said.**

"Since you are my servant, as weird as that may be I have an important question, no more avoiding it. Tell me your name." Naruto said.

"If you wish, but their really is no need to know,my name should hold no meaning to you, but my name is Arashi Uzumaki." Arashi answered finally giving Naruto clarity on who he was.

"Thank you Arashi-san, you might think that it holds no meaning to me, but it does! I wish to know it because I don't want you as a slave but a friend, servant or not we are family and you are my friend." Naruto said with a smile, Naruto's face turned to horror, "Wait you said I was unconscious for 3 days?!" Naruto said panicked, before the man nodded, "Ok I need your help take me to wave country now, we need to get their as fast as possible, less than a day's travel." Naruto said as Arashi nodded. "Ok and before we leave, I wanted to ask you, which do you hold? I know you have a bijuu in you from the seal on your stomach so which one is it?" Arashi asked as naruto got his things together.

"Kumara, number 9" Naruto said as he finished putting his stuff in seals on him and rushed to the door, "Now show me the way out of here." Naruto said as they quickly left the ruins of his home, not seeing the horror on arashi's face at hearing what bijju was in his master.

"Has anyone found him damnit?" Kakashi said as Sakura and sasuke sat in front of him.

Usually the two could care less where Naruto was but it had been three days and he took off in the middle of a storm. Plus it was a mission and not even Kakashi's Dog Summons can find him. It's like he just disappeared. "No sensei." They both said, sakura somberly trying to hold back the fear in her voice. Sasuke's voice though was just emotionless, nothing behind it, empty and lost. " _Why do I feel like this… It's like that time before, I feel so insignificant and weak… like there's nothing I can do."_ Sasuke's face turned hard before he slammed his fist into the ground, "Goddamnit" He whispered to himself just loud enough for the other two to hear. "I'm not gonna let this shit happen again" He said in anger before Kakashi could stop him, Sasuke bolted out the front door trying to find Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said slightly worried as the boy left surprisingly. She got up as if to go follow him before she was stopped by Kakashi.

"No, let him be, he needs to do this for himself" Kakashi bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" He said quickly summoning a small dog. "Pakkun, make sure Sasuke doesn't get hurt, help him find Naruto" Kakashi said as the dog nodded before taking off. "Sakura you're coming with me, we need to keep watch of Tanzua, it won't be long before then man is healed up enough to fight, he might already be" Kakashi said as she nodded and they quickly lept to the trees to get to the bridge.

Kakashi and Sakura quickly got to the bridge and were glad to see everything was fine. Kakashi left to go check the perimeter and make sure no one was coming, while sakura went to watch everyone work, while staying close to Tanzua.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san" the old man said to her as he watched the young girl approach him. "Where's Kakashi-san? Shouldn't he be here with you incase of an attack?" the man added worriedly, knowing that the young kunoichi was weak compared to her team.

"Don't worry, he's close by he's just checking the perimeter to make sure no one's here, or coming here" Sakura said with a smile, ending the conversation. Or at least trying to.

"Any luck finding young Naruto-kun?" Tanzua asked worriedly, missing the young ball of energy. "It's not the same without him here."

Sakura's face actually changed slightly at hearing her blond teammates name, "Nothing yet, his trail went cold due to the storm masking his scent. All we know is that he was heading through the forest to the ocean, but then nothing it's like he just disappeared." Sakura was… conflicted, she didn't know what to feel about her teammate, on one hand, he was apart of team 7 and made things fun, even if he was loud and annoying, but then she saw how Sasuke acted when they found out he was missing. Something inside of him snapped, she's never seen him like this, and she can't tell if he's worried or scared or both. Normally she wouldn't care about her blond teammate but for some reason now that he's gone, she just can't stop thinking about him, and can't stop thinking about the worst.

"We'll hopefully he'll be found soon, it really isn't the same without him here. Everyone misses him, plus he really helped us speed up production by two weeks just from one day of helping out, he is a really good person, and a strong worker, everyone here misses him." Tanzua said, sighing as he thought about the boy.

Sakura was surprised, she didn't know Naruto had done so much. She wasn't even sure how he did so much, it would take a lot of people to make that much progress in just a few short hours. " _Who is Naruto.."_ she thought to herself curiously now starting to realize that she didn't actually know anything about him. Sakura shook her head getting rid of thoughts about her blond teammate, " _Wait! Why do I even care about that baka? He's nothing compared to Sasuke-kun, knowing him he probably got hurt fighting a cat, and ran away."_ Sakura thought to herself, getting more deluded by her "Sasuke-kun." She continued to think about the Uchiha, not noticing her sensei walk up behind her.

"Sakura-san" The masked man said, startling the girl out of her daydreams.

"Y-yes sensei?" She asked still a little jumpy from not even sensing the man walk up to her.

"Why are you daydreaming instead of watching our client?" he asked her calmly as the girl started to stutter her answer out.

"Im s-sorry sensei, i just got lost in my thoughts was all." She said with her head hanging low.

"You better have been thinking of a way to get Naruto back, and not about Sasuke." He said calmly, but Sakura could hear the malice hidden beneath his words.

The two stayed silent and went about their duties for the day, whereas Sasuke was hot on Naruto's trail… hopefully. The boy thinks he was at least. Sasuke not seeing the dog behind him, slowly catching up stopped at the ground, tears threatening to fall. " _Goddamnit! Why do i care so much!? I need to only hate, so why does he being gone fuck with me so much!"_ the boy thought to himself not knowing what to do. A tear slowly falls down his cheek and he slams his fist into a tree nearby, his fist getting stuck in it for a second before he forced it out, cutting his hand. " _Why goddamnit! … No, I won't let Itachi do this to me. I will be better than that, I will find Naruto and I won't let he or anyone hurt the ones I care about. I won't let my family die again FOR FUCKING NOTHING!"_ The Uchiha screamed to himself as he kept slamming his fist into the tree, not noticing the slight change in the world around him. He stood up and wiped away his tears from his eyes, clearing them, " _From this moment onward my team is my family… and i will do anything to stop them from dying, and I WILL kill Itachi!"_ Sasuke decided before standing up straight and continuing his path.

"Hey kid" Pakkun called out, Sasuke quickly turning around, pulling out a kunai.

Sasuke was confused until he saw a dog… with a konoha headband? "Who are you and where did you get that headband?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm Kakashi's personal summon, he told me to catch up with you and help you. First, do you have anything of the boy's? I can try to track him up to where he disappeared." The dog said. Sasuke, still suspicious pulled out a scroll with Naruto's jacket in their, of course he would never admit why he had that. Pakkun sniffed the jacket for a few seconds and then sniffed the air. "Ugh, this is gonna be hard, his scent is barely even here anymore, but follow me, it'll be slow travel unless the scent gets stronger" the dog said as the two got on the ground and started to walk in the direction of where the boy went. The two had been slowly walking for about an hour, much to sasuke's annoyance before something happened. "What the hell!?" Pakkun yelled before he quickly jumped out of the way. It was brief but the dog an uchiha had seen it, Naruto, and some strange man had just flown right past them. "Oh fuck me" Pakkun said as Sasuke quickly took off in pursuit.

"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled as he chased the boy down.

Now Naruto had been having a very long and annoying day. He woke up from a comas, found family he didn't know existed, now Sasuke had appeared out of nowhere and already had the sharingan. "Son of a bitch" He muttered as he slowed to a stop, Arashi also stopping, "Sasuke what're you doing out here, and pak- I mean uh, why's there a dog with you?" Naruto said as he saw pakkun for the first time in a long time.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Sasuke yelled throwing a punch. Before either could see what had happened though, Sasuke was flying into a tree and arashi was in front of Naruto.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy Uchiha hands on Naruto-sama" the man said as he stared down Sasuke with pure disgust.

"Arashi stand down I can handle myself against Sasuke, anyways he's my teammate. So he's allowed to hit me unfortunately hehe" Naruto said with a laugh. "Sasuke get up, we need to go get Kakashi-sensei and unfortunately Sakura-san also before I tell you anything" Naruto said.

No one had noticed but Pakkun had left, he didn't really care and reversed summoned himself back to the dog world.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me where you've been damnit." Sasuke said as he started to feel a mix of emotions that he hadn't felt…. Ever… Or at least not for a very long time.

"Sasuke we don't have time for your bullshit now come on we need to get back to kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he turned to take off.

Sasuke wasn't a patient man so he charged naruto grabbing his shoulder pulling him back and going to throw a punch, but was countered by naruto who slided the other boys arm downwards and brought his knee up to sasuke's stomach making the uchiha cringe and fall to the ground gasping for air.

"Arashi stay out of this I won't need your help." Naruto said as he looked down at his comrade, "Now either get your ass off the ground and fight me for real or follow me back to kakashi, either way i am not speaking until he is with us. So either run back like a ninja or get carried back after i kick your ass." Naruto said as Sasuke stood up. Naruto knew it would be simpler to just tell sasuke everything now but he was to pissed to care and really didn't feel sitting here for an hour to tell sasuke something he and kakashi and sakura would all here together in twenty minutes.

"What you did was a fluke but you won't be able to hit me ag-" Sasuke was cut off as naruto's fist was suddenly shoved into his gut deep as naruto twisted his arm before doing a cartwheel kick to the boys face knocking sasuke back ten feet into a tree.

Sasuke started to bleed a little from a busted lip before he quickly got up and shot off his infamous fireball jutsu, it took him no less than five seconds to fly through the hand seals and protrude a fireball from his lips in the direction of his teammate, naruto merely rolled his eyes as he quickly rolled through a couple hand signs also, "Wind style: Great breakthrough Jutsu" Naruto said as his jutsu more then overpowered Sasuke's making the fire jutsu reverse directions and increase in power and size. Sasuke gawked when he saw what happened before quickly running away from the blazing inferno as he valued his life. He quickly dodged the fireball but was met with naruto's fist in his face. Before sasuke could defend himself though naruto quickly turned his body and slammed his foot down onto sasuke's head knocking the boy unconscious.

Naruto tossed the boy to arashi, "Carry the uchiha for me while we return to camp please" Naruto said as he ran his fingers through his hair knowing that he'll have to explain to kakashi why he kicked sasuke's ass and how he did it.

Naruto sighed and the two took off again towards Tazuna's house, moving faster to make up for lost time, " _God so much is gonna change now, but whatever it's just another obstacle for me to get over. Ya know what fuck it, I'll change the future I don't care anymore everything's going by too slow and I can do this i just need to be careful."_ Naruto thought as his eyes showed a determination that he hasn't had in a long time as he started moving faster towards his team. "Arashi" Naruto called back getting his companion's attention.

"Hai Naruto-sama?"

"Are you proficient in Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked needing confirmation.

"I am ok with it but no where near the mastery that Kushina-sama was, why do you ask? Did you want me to teach you" Arashi asked the child in front of him.

"Just teach me what you know and from there I will figure it out." Naruto said.

Arashi smiled at the boy, " _It will be a pleasure teaching you all I know Naruto-sama, maybe this time i can protect my loved ones since whirlpool holds nothing for me."_ The man thought silently to himself as he followed his new master.

"Sakura do you sense that?" Kakashi asked his student as they sat at Tazuna's house with the man.

"No sensei, what is it? Is it Sasuke!" She asked hopeful.

"Yes Sasuke, AND Naruto… but their also someone with them, be on alert we might have to fight, and this stranger is jounin level." Kakashi said as he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out back.

"Kakashi-sensei. Sakura, I'm back and I brought someone with me" Naruto quickly said when he saw Kakashi was ready for a fight. "I also have a lot to tell you guys." Kakashi saw the man holding Sasuke but sensed no ill will coming from the man, he looked towards his blond student and nodded as they proceeded into the house. Before anyone could say anything Kakashi lead everyone upstairs into a more private part of the house.

"Ok now that we are alone, first things first. Why is Sasuke unconscious?" Kakashi asked as arashi just tossed the boy on the ground to where Sakura instantly ran to his side.

"Hey! Be more careful with Sasuke-kun you bastard" Sakura said while staring down the man.

"Shut up women I only listen to Naruto-sama and no one else as he is the last pure blood." Arashi said confusing Naruto's team.

Naruto sighed and said, "Ok before anything starts wake up sasuke, kakashi hold him back he's still pissed most likely because i knocked him out"

Sakura was about to retort at Naruto but was stopped when kakashi grabbed her arm and gave her a glare. She reluctantly shut her mouth as Kakashi proceeded to wake up sasuke the old fashion way.. Swift punch to the nads.

Sasuke quickly jumped up grabbing the only part of him that made him a man before quickly glaring at kakashi, "yo." the man said not caring in the slightest. "Know that everyone's awake full attention to me, naruto and Naruto's friend." Kakashi said with some more seriousness, mostly put towards the uchiha and fan girl who listened to him. "Now Naruto, from the beginning please."

"Well when i left that night i was mainly just mad and wanted to clear my head so i sprinted off towards the ocean side, but i was going to fast and wasn't paying attention to the storm, so my body got caught in the current when i flew onto the water which lead to me being pulled into the destroyed country of my clan, Uzu no kuni. I should have died even with my furry friend helping me" Naruto pointed out to Kakashi whose eye widen for a second. "But Arashi here saved my life and took care of me until i could move again. Then when i woke up i ah, found out about my mom from him and he went on to explain my lineage and how important i am. I'm actually related to Sasuke very distant as it may be i am. Im also related to the senju, i think arashi here can explain it better." Naruto said letting the man take over.

"Ok well let me start with a simple question, do you guys know about the sage of sixth paths?" Arashi asked but by the confused looks on all three faces he quickly got his answer. "I'll take that as a no, well the sage was the creator of all chakra, he is known as the man who saved the world from a creature so dangerous it's lost in legend. The sage had to sons, Indra uchiha and Asura Senju.

Now the uzumaki come into play because the uzumaki family is the offspring of both a pure blooded uchiha and senju. After a while the uzumaki family became like the hyuuga as in how they are split, with their being pureblood uzumaki and halfblood. How this came about i'm still not sure as not much of our lineage is known anymore due to the second shinobi world war. But the half blood's loyally serve the purebloods till our last breath, not because we are forced to but because we are here to help our family prosper and survive.

We used to be the most feared clan in all of the nations because our clan by itself was big enough to be a country which we were and every ninja and civilian were seal masters making us feared. We were allied with konoha, in fact if not for us your village wouldn't be near as strong as it is in defense because our country helped make defensive seals for you guys. Hell the swirl on your flak jackets is our country's symbol.

But anyways I have gotten off track a bit. The Uzumaki are related to both the uchiha and senju and can actually have the ability to unlock powers from both sides, but seeing as how Naruto doesn't have the sharingan we can conclude he can't unlock it." Sasuke smirked hearing this, glad that the dobe couldn't unlock his family heirloom. "But the uzumaki have been gifted with the ability to learn fuinjutsu easier, like how the uchiha can learn fire jutsu easy, they also have prolonged life, extreme chakra reserves, and a healing factor. Also whatever affinity they have they will have an easier time learning it due to the uchiha blood in them. It's actually amazing the Uzumaki were brought down but then again it took the combined efforts of three countries just to almost destroy our clan" Arashi finished.

Everyone in the room was at awe and didn't know what to say. "So Naruto is a pureblood then" Kakashi asked. "From how you call him -sama and respect him even though you barely know him makes me think that you are a half blood and he is a pureblood." Kakashi finished.

"You are correct, like his mother kushina-sama Naruto here is a pureblood uzumaki with the power to do anything just about." Arashi answered the man.

"This is gonna be a long mission if we make it out alive." Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Ok everyone get some rest while i take watch this is gonna be a long mission and we still have to deal with Zabuza" Kakashi said as everyone went to bed as kakashi set up watch, not ready for the migraine this all was.

 **Authors Note: Well here's the chapter hope you guys like it I'll try to update soon i apologize for taking so long anyways R &R and have a great night yall**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey guys hope y'all aren't too mad at me for taking so long to update my chapters but all i have to say is you guys are in for a real treat. In the months to come when i finally get through the chunin exams arc i have a lot planned and a lot more coming. Naruto will learn more about his history that he never knew (Which i'm going to make up and go with it because this is my fic so fuck you) anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

 **With Zabuza and haku, Gato's hideout**

"We've learned all we can from this man, should we end him now and then kill his cronies and take the money? With the money in this man's vaults we will have enough to help the rebellion and maybe even hire some missing ninja to help out." Haku said.

"You're right but i'm not strong enough to take on this entire base even with you helping their are almost a thousand mercenaries here as sad as it is my body isn't fully healed yet. Do you still have that scroll? The one the konoha boy gave you." the man asked his daughter figure.

"Yes Zabuza-sama it's right here" she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to her master.

The man wasted no time opening the scroll and summoning out the clone that was inside it. "S...s...s...so dark and c...c...cold…. Why was it so dark and cold" the clone was lost in a trance due to being locked in the scroll, and it freaked out zabuza.

"Hey kid shut the hell up" zabuza went to punch the clone but the clone's fist caught zabuza's and his trance was broken. "Good now that you're done all i have to say is no deal, i want a real fight with Kakashi again, after the fight if i got what i wanted then we will talk, now before you disperse i want you to go through this compound and kill as many guards as you can then report back to me unless you die ok Gaki" the towering man said.

"Well it'll be fun to let loose see ya guys later, and zabuza sorry if you die" the Naruto clone said with a sadistic smirk before hiding into the shadows as it went on it's killing spree. Zabuza assumed that Naruto was going to be quiet about this.. Boy was he wrong. " _What did he mean, sorry if i die?"_ Zabuza thought to himself.

" _Man they're a lot of guards here.. Well time to make my debut"_ the clone though before he made two large rasengans in each hand and charged destroying two walls killing a few guards.

"tatsumaki rendan" Naruto yelled after going through a couple hand seals and hoping the jutsu would work and not destroy himself. For a second nothing happened and the guards started running at him but then out of nowhere naruto started to float as a giant tornado surrounded his body and he was in control of the giant deathly winds. The tornado quickly grew in size and literally ripped the base in half, as naruto flew in a straight line away from zabuza and towards the guards destroying everyone he could and more of the base, but even with his massive reserves his version of the tatsumaki rendan took to much chakra and suddenly the clone dispersed and the tornado died with no more chakra filling it leaving the base utterly destroyed and hundreds of guards dead and injured.

"My god what is that boy" Zabuza said as he stared wide eyed at the destruction that had just taken place, it lasted only a few seconds but the base was nearly destroyed and hundreds were dead or injured. "Haku if you fight that boy be careful… and do not hold back" Zabuza said in all seriousness. The girl already knew not to but was grateful that he was showing that he cared even if just a little.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" she said with her usual emotionless demeanor.

Out of nowhere Gato came screaming into their room, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YOU BIG DUMB GIANT DUMBASS? WE WERE ATTACKED AND YOU DID NOTHING!?" the midget yelled in fury at Zabuza. "MY ENTIRE FUCKING FORTRESS JUST GOT DESTROYED AND YOU JUST LIED HERE DOING NOTHING, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"First of all shut the fuck up. How do you expect me to fight when i'm recovering? You have guards. And secondly, that was a tornado how do you expect me to take on nature? I can't do that you dumb midget"zabuza said as he focused a bit of killing intent at the man making him freak a little. "Like honestly tell me what i am supposed to do against a tornado? Ask it nicely to please leave us alone so we can keep bleeding those town dry and raping its women? If anything you deserved this it's called karma you dumbass." Zabuza said, "Now get out"

 **Meanwhile with Naruto and gang….**

Naruto was training with Arashi before naruto zoned out and stopped moving as he started getting the memories of his clone back. After a couple minutes of processing everything naruto smiled. First off his clone was the first to successfully use the tatsumaki rendan and then Zabuza all but agreed to joining them after one more good fight with kakashi which was easy enough.

"Naruto-sama is everything ok!?" Naruto finally registered Arashi talking to him and how worried the man looked.

"Sorry Arashi-kun i had a clone dispel and i got the memories back and it's very good for me, it learned a lot and did some destruction, anyways back to our fight, taijutsu only" Naruto said.

Arashi nodded even though he wanted to make sure his master was ok, but instead he quickly charged in throwing a punch towards naruto's face. The boy quickly grabbed Arashi's arm and redirected the punch before leaning his body backwards doing a flip aiming a kick for his servants jaw. The man quickly jumped upwards to dodge it and threw a kunai at blinding speeds. Naruto quickly countered throwing a shuriken knocking the kunai off course. Naruto being the dramatic he is waited for the two pieces of metal to clash into the ground before he moved. Well Arashi wasn't waiting for shit as he appeared in front of the boy with a kick aimed at his neck. Naruto's eyes widen before he quickly bent his body backwards as far back as he could. Arashi took advantage of this and twisted his body slamming his foot down into naruto's chest slamming the boy into the ground. Or so he thought as a loud poof was made showing that he was fighting a clone the entire time.

"Well you lasted longer than i thought, but kakashi is still stronger if that's all you got." Naruto stated as he walked out of the forest into the clearing.

"Forgive me naruto-sama, but I was holding back if you wish it though then i shall go all out against you." Arashi said as he stared down naruto.

The small blond boy appeared behind his servant and whispered in the man's ear "If you hold back against me you will die."

Arashi's eyes widen as he didn't even see the boy move until he was already behind him by the time Arashi had turned around Naruto was already back in his original spot in front of the man." _So this is demon you've become… you will make a name for yourself in no time Naruto-sama you've already surpassed me but just how far are you going to go."_ The man couldn't help but wonder as he stared at the ever growing enigma that was Naruto. "There is nothing I can bring against you Naruto-sama, we both know that you are better than me so why continue this game of cat and mouse?"

"Because you need to get strong also. You spent who knows how many years in Uzushiogakure by yourself, the fact that you didn't go insane is amazing. So for now I will train with you to help you get stronger and in my own way help me get stronger." Naruto finished as he looked at the man The future holds many strong enemies and at our level we are not strong enough to do anything. Hell as i am right now i can maybe defeat a third of the enemies to come and you maybe the same if not less just because of your experience alone. I need to get us stronger to help us stop what is to come" Naruto said speaking in riddles confusing the man.

"What enemies are you talking about Naruto-sama? Who is threatening you and why do you speak in such riddles?"Arashi was left utterly confused as he stared down his master in the field.

"Do not worry about it, for now fight me and get stronger, because until you can beat me you are no help to me" Naruto said as the two clashed in battle. For the next few hours Naruto kept on all his weights so to stay at an even level for Arashi and make the battle more even.

Arashi and Naruto lied on the ground side by side breathing heavily and bleeding as they relaxed looking at the moon. "You did good today, i believe you have a lot to learn from me as i do from you. You need to learn to utilize your jutsu's more though, like me you're an uzumaki and i can feel the power radiating off of you. You have nearly twice as much chakra as Kakashi, not as much as me but still a lot, the reserves of a weak kage, but a kage nonetheless. You're also a ninja no? Be dirty don't fight fair or you will never beat me, use seals and your surroundings against me."

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama but you have to remember even though i look young i am fairly old, the uzumaki blood just helps me stay young and healthy. I'm actually in my early fifties" He said with a sweat drop.

" _I guess he has been alone since kaa-san left as a kid which was well over twenty years ago. But to think he's about as old as Ero-sennin.."_ "Well you look great for your age and with my help you'll live to one hundred if not older." Naruto said while doing his 'Nice Guy' pose.

Arashi chuckled to himself slightly, " _Man this Gaki really reminds me of you Kushina-sama, *Mental Sigh* Don't worry Kushina-sama i swear to take care of your son no matter what."_ Arashi thought to himself as he watched Naruto's antics.

 **With Zabuza**

"Tomorrow i should be ready?" The man asked as he wrapped his face up in bandages to hide his freakish shark teeth.

"Hai Zabuza-sama, do you wish to proceed with plans and attack tomorrow or wait? We've already looted the vaults here and have more than enough money to go back to kiri and support the troops for months. we have no reason to even stay here." Haku said as she kneeled before Zabuza,

The man looked down at the girl before him as he thought to himself. " _She poses a good question, we got the money, i have no obligation to stay, it's not like i have to keep my word to that little brat, so what he can do a few flashy jutsu but it's obvious the toll it will take on his body plus the high chakra cost, even for a kage would be demanding. The kid couldn't seriously take me on even if he wanted to. But he does have some speed, it's no matter… But then again fighting Kakashi gave me a thrill that I haven't had in years."_ Zabuza sat in thought for a few minutes, not a word spoken between himself or haku as he thought to himself.

"Zabuza-sama..?" Haku asked after more than a few minutes had passed.

"Oh, what? Yea sorry i got lost in thought, but we are going to stay I want to fight Kakashi again! And this time you will stop those brats from interfering… But if you meet that blond kid again, then use that jutsu. And be wary of him he is easily strong enough to fight me, I doubt he would win but he could fight me for a while." Zabuza said looking her down fiercely.

With a hint of surprise in her voice haku stammers out, "O-Ok Zabuza-sama." " _What's this I'm feeling? Gratitude? Love? This can't be… I'm just Zabuza-sama's tool."_ Haku thought to herself as she was curious as to why Zabuza would warn her.

The girl left Zabuza so he could do what he needed to while she went to scavenge what she could. With Gato dead most of the henchmen just left some stayed to scavenge whatever funds they could find as well as food and women… Except haku was protecting the women and anytime she found a man trying to do anything she would kill them without hesitation. She hated rapists, after what had transpired with her father and how he forcefully abused her mother before killing her and trying to kill Haku also. Most people thought that her mother was murdered by a gang of villagers and then they turned on her but no, it was worse, they made her watch as they took advantage of her half dead mother before they tried to kill her. Thankfully her kekkei genkai activated and she protected herself, but at what cost. She had no one, until Zabuza found her. When he had taken her in that's when she decided to devote herself to him indefinitely, being his slave doing whatever he said no hesitation, no questions asked. She knew he didn't love or care for her, because all she was, was a tool that he could use and throw away. She was ok with this she would protect him because he was her only precious person if she lost him she would be alone again with no one to protect her. Haku did what she thought she needed to and left to get what she could before returning to her master.

"Sasuke, Sakura" a certain one eyed man called out while closing his por- I mean book.

"What?" "Hai Sensei?" They said at the same time.

"No training today, if I'm right Zabuza should be ready to fight any day now. I figure since I'm nearly at full strength and me and him are about equal he should be ready to go soon, so prepare for a battle, no training you guys either stay with me or zabuza's family for protection. Kakashi said as he stared down his kids.

"Hai sensei" Sakura said with complete obedience.

"What about Naruto? Why does that loser get to train while I have to take it easy? That doesn't seem completely fair now does it." Sasuke said with his little glare of his that wasn't really scaring anyone.

"Naruto has a special ability that helps him to heal faster and replenish his chakra faster, have you guys not noticed this at all. Why do you think every day no matter how hard he has trained and hurt himself he's back up again and good to go?" Kakashi said while the two sat there and pondered that question. While they were thinking he left leaving them more confused and with more questions. The man quickly left and went to find his sensei's son.

The man didn't have to hard a time of finding Naruto, his chakra was pretty easy to find when he was using jutsu's. He found a clearing and was amazed at what he saw. Hundreds of Naruto's all training in groups each group assigned to do something new. For each area of ninja specialties it seemed like; Fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, water walking/fighting, but no genjutsu. It wasn't hard to find the original Naruto when he had a group of clones attacking him while he fought them off, this was most likely him getting in the physical part of training since his clones can't help in that area.

He decided to walk into the field lazily, some of the clones stopped to look at him but they mostly just ignored him, the original Naruto saw Kakashi walking up and sighed. "Well I should probably hurry and finish you guys off, Kai!" Naruto said releasing his gravity weights. Kakashi watched him closely but his eye widen when he couldn't track Naruto. Before he could take out his sharingan the boy was behind Kakashi and his group of clones destroyed. "Son of a bitch" He muttered grabbing his head from the sudden increase of memories from the hundred clones he killed. "So I guess you finally wanted to talk to me? I knew you would eventually you're a very smart man Kakashi-sensei. You always were." Naruto said that last part with some sadness in his voice.

Kakashi motioned for the boy to follow him, and he did without complaining. They went to a nearby stream and Naruto sat down and started to skip rocks. "So who are you really because even I can tell you're not the real Naruto" Kakashi said, ready to fight if need be.

"First things first, calm down and sit down I'm not here to fight and secondly I am Naruto, just not the one you know. But listen here what I tell you… you must never repeat to anyone which includes hokage-jiji. No one can know this I trust you because I know you wouldn't dare tell anyone. At least not if you don't want to die." Naruto said.

As per he predicted Kakashi didn't move an inch or calm down any but he did ask, "What do you mean not the Naruto I know? Who the hell are you!" He demanded of the boy.

Naruto just sighed before lying back putting his arms behind his head as he looked at the sky. "I'm from the future"

"Don't fucking Joke with me" was Kakashi's only response.

"It's true and I can prove it to you, I'll show you my memories, we both know I can't do genjutsu you can feel my reserves, they are way too large for me to attempt a successful one. I can show you parts of the Future to prove it to you." Naruto said with all seriousness as he felt kakashi's kunai pressing into his neck. "You know it's hard to breath with that thing cutting me" NAruto said as Kakashi hesitantly lowered the weapon.

"You get one chance" Kakashi stated as he stared the boy down.

Naruto nodded and slowly weaved the handsigns for the **Flashback no jutsu.** When naruto finished weaving the hand signs and applying the necessary chakra he called out the jutsu and directed it to both him and Kakashi. While in reality only a few seconds had passed, Kakashi felt as if he had lived another twenty years. He saw this same mission but everything happening differently and also from Naruto's point of view. The boy was loud and childish and didn't know a thing about being a ninja and could only do the shadow clone jutsu. The other him seemed to ignore Naruto almost completely and gave more attention to the uchiha and also didn't even do anything to stop Sakura from either hurting Naruto or to progress her as a ninja. But he saw so much more, more missions and his team growing up and apart. Sasuke defecting and how Naruto chased him, his struggles the final valley, his training trip with Jiraiya. Coming back and still fighting to get Sasuke back, the akatsuki, Asuma's death, Jiraiya's death, Pain. He saw everything. The war and the final valley again. The destruction caused by that Sasuke and Naruto them losing their arms and releasing the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke leaving Sakura with her child as he decides to find himself. Kakashi as hokage and then Naruto as Hokage, and then the end with Sasuke coming back, everyone overjoyed until that same night he did something horrible. And then his death by the hands of Naruto and his talk with the Kyuubi and coming back to the start.

When the Jutsu was released Kakashi collapsed on the ground and was visibly sweating and breathing hard. His brain was still trying to adjust twenty years of memory while comprehending everything he saw. He lived everything through Naruto's point of view and it was in a sense amazing and horrible. The struggle he lived through, "How" that one word it meant so much and asked for so much.

"How? Well that's a question indeed Kakashi-sensei. But all I have to say is now you know what I lived through, the hell the hurt the small sliver of happiness. You now know everything some things that no one ever knew because I didn't tell anyone. You should understand why I trust you with this information now. The respect and trust I held for you in the future, it followed with me and I hope I can hold that respect for this current you. I'll be honest it's hard living in this time, when I first came here I was tempted to purposely stunt my growth and keep myself weak so as to not raise suspicion, but it didn't take long for me to change my mind. I can't afford to be weak anymore, I have to be strong to protect everyone this time. I refuse to let people be stronger than me, but my body still has limits but I push myself until I collapse to make sure I become stronger. Right now as I am I can probably take on Garra if he's being serious, so I have come far but it's not good enough. I can't let that future take place again. I have to fix things I just can't let everything happen again, that bond I had with sasuke is gone, he doesn't find me as a rival anymore but as an obstacle and enemy I can see it in his eyes he hates how I'm stronger then him and he doesn't understand why just like last time."

"What can I do to help" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I can't tell you what to fucking do, that's what's funny. You need to find your path all I can say is train. You saw what's coming so get stronger. Don't stay where you are get stronger with me and help me change everything. I want the future to stay a mystery because I plan on changing what happened. I plan on meeting dad sooner this time so I can have him teach me his hirashin. But not till my training trip I plan on getting stronger anywhere else I can. But no matter what Pain will be one of my strongest opponents no matter how strong I get. If he catches wind of how strong I am getting he will keep a close watch on me and if that happens then obito may send him after me sooner." Naruto said making Kakashi visible flinch at hearing his old friend's name. "Kakashi don't put yourself down for what he chose to do, you can'tchange him not yet. It's horrible what happened to him but nothing we can do will fix him and bring him back he's still lost and will be until the real Madara is brought back. For now we will play his little game of cat and mouse." Naruto said as kakashi nodded and sat next time him.

"We sure are in for a lot aren't we. I don't know where to even start anymore." Kakashi said.

"Just give it your best or stay the fuck out of my way. I'm done being the nice guy from here on out I'm done holding back" Naruto stated as he stood and ditched his jacket throwing it away from him.

 **Author's Note: Hey y'all sorry for the long update been hella busy healing up my leg and keeping up with school work and also watching the new Naruto episodes. I have to say that fight at the final valley was better than I could have ever imagined, well anyways until Next time R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Back bitches, Well No long intro just read this shit and enjoy!**

Today was the day. It was all going to happen, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were all ready but someone was missing. Sakura was the only one to notice as she looked around the room. "Where's the baka?" she asked curiously.

"Don't worry he's sleeping he'll show up when we need him though so don't fret. Arashi you're coming with us Naruto can handle some lowly bandits." The one eyed man told arashi as he sighed and nodded.

Ever since a few days ago Arashi has been listening to Kakashi's commands like he was in charge, and he has no idea why Naruto want's him to follow that man, he wasn't an Uzumaki but a lowly Hatake, and all they were good at was being thieves. He sighed as he nodded and grabbed his katana before heading out the door with everyone. With Tanzua behind the group everyone left towards the bridge.

As they neared the Bridge though they knew immediately what happened when they saw a thick mist, "Tanzua-sama, you did tell all your workers not to come in today right?" Kakashi asked the man.

"Hai, but I can't be sure if they actually took the day off or not… For their sakes I hope they did," Tanzua answered fearfully.

"Arashi can you sense anything up there?" Kakashi asked, "The mist is too powerful for me to accurately sense any people in there, I am only aware of Zabuza because this is his jutsu" Kakashi stated as he waited for a reply from the enigma next to him. Kakashi was already aware of what was to happen today, and of Naruto's plan to stop Sasuke's activating of his sharingan. It was a risky plan, but he and Arashi would hold off Zabuza until Naruto woke up and got his ass to the bridge to stop Haku before the he/she did any real damage to Sasuke.

Kakashi looked over at Arashi as he saw him concentrate heavily on the mist in front of them before he sighed. "I apologize Kakashi-san but the mist is too thick and heavily coated with Zabuza's chakra I cannot sense him" he finally said after a few moments of heavy concentration.

Kakashi sighed, "Ok everyone follow my lead, Arashi stay hidden until I give you the signal Zabuza doesn't know about you yet and we're gonna use that to our advantage. Okay Squad 7 let's move out" Kakashi said as they jumped out onto the bridge.

Kakashi was on high alert as they treaded carefully onto the bridge trying to find Zabuza, but to his surprise Zabuza was sitting down on a corpse of a worker, he seemed bored until Kakashi and crew showed up. "Took you guys long enough, but what's this?" He quickly noticed who was missing. "My toy's missing, where's that little blond brat I wanted to fight him some more including after that fucking stunt with the clones. I hate to admit it but the number of clones actually did real damage to me but I'll make sure to let him get that pain back a hundredfold" Zabuza said, unknown to him though Arashi could hear everything and was seething in anger he wanted to jump out and kill Zabuza now for threatening his master's life. He could feel his blood boil underneath his skin as he tried to calm himself with slow breaths as he closed his eyes letting the fresh air enter his nostrils and leave his mouth. He stayed hidden as he watched the scene with full focus.

"Don't you worry about Naruto he'll be here when he's good and ready. For now your fight is with me" The man said as he rqaised his headband, "And I'm not holding back." He stated as he prepared to fight.

"Well you will do for now I guess, Haku come deal with these brats while I fight Kakashi" Zabuza yelled as she appeared by his side before charging Sakura.

Sakura wasn't ready as she felt a fist slam into her face, she could feel her nose break as her body bent flew backwards rolling into a pillar. As she crashed her breath was lost as she coughed out blood she could feel some of her ribs crack from the pressure of hitting the pillar. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was Sasuke smirking.

Haku quickly turned towards the boy who charged her and quickly turned her body dodging a strike to her face before twisting her body a full 180 and slamming her foot into the side of his head. "Give up now or I'll kill you both" Haku said with no emotion following her voice while masking her gender by doing that.

Sasuke smirked again and slowly opened his eyes showing confidence, but he was overconfident. "Bring it on fucker" He said before charging Haku who was confused as to why the boy's eyes were now red and black. _He's faster_ was the first thought that came to mind as she dodged a punch and went to throw one in return. But was shocked as he caught it, but quickly did one handed hand seals to Sasuke's horror. "Ice release: A Thousand needles of Death" She said as her jutsu started to surround Sasuke. A ring of ice needles surrounded Sasuke, making the young boy uteer a silent curse as he was forced to let go of the ninja in front of him in order to dodge the attack. He just barely dodged the attack with a chakra enhanced jump backwards widening their gap by fifteen feet.

Sasuke smirked and quickly went through the hand seals to one of his most basic jutsu, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" he silently roared as he shot the ball of fire towards his enemy. While Haku was temporarily distracted by the jutsu sasuke shot off full speed to get behind the boy, but when he got their Haku was nowhere to be found, sasuke cursed as he quickly moved so his own jutsu didn't hit him. As soon as he got out of the way though he felt exploding pain in the back of his right leg as he fell to the ground. Turning around he saw around ten senbon sticking down the back of his thigh. Gritting his teeth he quickly ripped them out but not before he got his teeth kicked in by Haku.

As sasuke got up all he could say was, "Well fuck, maybe you'll be more of a match for me" He smirked before activating his sharingan to the other boys surprise.

At Tazuna's home

"Inari go wake up Naruto his team must be getting worried about him he's been sleeping for a long time" Tsunami said as the boy nodded and got up to go wake the boy. But before he could get far a large crash was heard, inari quickly hid behind the couch as he saw two grown men walk in with Katana's.

"Oh look at this pretty little bitch sitting here all nice and pretty for us, what do you think Genta" The first man asked his partner with a sadistic grin.

"Yea she looks all pretty and shit, but those clothes of hers seems to be in the way, why don't you take those off for us you little slut" Genta said as his hand gripped onto the hilt of his katana getting ready to draw it.

Tsunami quickly threw the knife in her hand at one of the men, "Fuck you" she yelled why quickly taking off into the living room to escape. The knife missed both men as they dodged it before they quickly got ahold of tsunami due to their faster speed.

"Well that wasn't so nice of you, and here we are showing you hospitality and gracing you with ourselves and you try to hurt us. No, no, no that just won't do now will it Jenti" Genta said to his partner.

"Yea, now we're going to have to rip off those nice clothes and have some fun for ourselves, then we'll kill you, find your kid and kill him, and then find your old man and kill him too." Jenti said with a grin as he reached out towards Tsunami's chest prepared to rip her shirt off.

Before his hand got close though, both men were knocked back, before they could even ask what was happened they started freaking out as a deadly Ki was directed at them from a certain unknown blond ninja. "I swear to kami if you so much as try to touch her again I will make your death painful" Naruto said as he stared the two men down, his eyes red as he leaked out a small bit of Kurama's chakra to scare the men into submission.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck are you!?" Genta screamed in horror as he looked at the boy, no monster in front of him. The man had never felt fear like this in his life he was ready to kill himself just to stop being scared but he couldn't even move his body.

Jenti was a bit stronger though and stood up and said, "What the fuck c-can a little brat like you do" He said with a little bit of fear in his voice. "First I'm going to kill you, then rape that whore over their before killing her f-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as naruto's fist crushed the man's throat at speeds no one saw.

"I said" Naruto start as he kicked the man into the wall while he choked to breath, "That if you tried to touch her I would make your death painful, Tsunami take inari and get out of her he's behind the couch you guys don't want to see this" Naruto said as he calmly walked towards both men who were now crying in fear as the women nodded her head before running off to grab her child. As soon as tsunami left Naruto got to work, he quickly killed Genta before turning his attention to Jenti. "Now you must not have noticed, but I gave you one warning and only one, I get this is kind of an emotional thing but I'm a man of my words and I will shut this shit down" Naruto said before he grabbed the sheath of the man's sword. Jenti was confused as to why he would grab that and not the sword until Naruto swung it down onto his head with a lot of force. The first hit cracked his head open as Jenti hit the floor bleeding from his head. He quickly sat back up and received another one, "Holy shit I hit you so hard your goddamn eye ball is falling out of your head" Naruto said with a grin before he kept slamming until all that was left was blood and two dead men. Naruto took a few minutes to calm himself own and stopped filtering Kurama's chakra before he made two clones to quickly clean the mess. Naruto walked outside and found Tsunami and Inari together holding each other.

"Why we're your eyes red" Tsunami asked still in shock.

"It's something I can't talk about.. Not now at least" Naruto said offering his hand to the women and her child. She was hesitant at first but when she saw his cerulean blue eyes again she calmed a little and took his hand letting him help her up. Once Naruto helped the two to their feet he made two clones, "Take them somewhere safe, and don't let anyone hurt them" Naruto said with some malice in his voice. The clones nodded and picked them up and headed towards town. _Now I need to hurry and get to the bridge before something happens to Sasuke, I took a little too long here._ With that final thought Naruto shot off full speed towards the bridge, but he just had that gut feeling. Something horrible was going to happen.

The bridge

"Come on Kakashi is that all you got" Zabuza spoke as his voice projected through the mist towards the cyclops. Kakashi for the first time since his time in Anbu was worried, he didn't know if he'd be able to safely protect his students. He knew that for now sakura was fine, but Sasuke his chakra kept fluctuating and it wasn't doing any better yet. Kakashi sighed and made a secret signal with his hand before Zabuza swung his sword down at the man. "Now, now Kakashi this isn't time for justs, oh no just your death!" He screamed with glee as he swung his sword horizontally at kakashi which was blocked with a kunai. Zabuza followed up his swing with a kick to kakashi's chest knocking the man back but before he could finish the nin off Zabuza was attacked from behind with a head kick.

"Just in time Arashi-san you really saved my ass their, any later and I don't think I'd have made it." Kakashi admitted to the man as he stood by his side.

"Of course Kakashi-san I'm just doing as Naruto-sama instructed me to do which was follow your orders" Arashi said with a monotone voice as if he were a root agent. It slightly shocked Kakashi but he didn't let it show as the two looked at Zabuza get up.

"So you brought a little friend for me huh Kakashi? I didn't know you wanted a little foreplay before the action, don't worry I'll be done with him soon, he should warm me up enough for you." Zabuza said jokingly as he got his sword ready to attack. Zabuza got into a stance as did Arashi and Kakashi both prepped with a kunai, Arashi's covered in seals which caught both of the other male's attention but no one said anything. Zabuza charged the two down going after Arashi first like he stated he would he swiped his sword downwards at the man looking for a quick finish but was stopped by his kunai which blocked the strike. It was almost immediate Zabuza notice something was wrong but couldn't place it, until Arashi started swinging wildly at Zabuza and the man was forced to block with his sword, after a few blocks he noticed his sword was so heavy he couldn't even hold it and was forced to ditch it and watch it make a hole in the ground as he jumped back from the man's next slash.

Arashi grinned while the mist's demon stared him down, "What the hell did you do to my sword you bastard" Zabuza said through clenched teeth thoroughly pissed now.

"I've studied up on you quite a bit these last few days, and I've come to realize without your sword you aren't much of a ninja. Yes you have nin and taijutsu but you're adequate at best in taijutsu, while you are quite strong in ninjutsu your reserves aren't that high, just above elite jounin's so you can only use so many jutsu for so long" Arashi said with a slight grin before he looked down at his kunai. He showed off the fuinjutsu written all over the kunai, "This on here also is a special seal made by my old master, Kushina-sama back when I served under her. It's a weight se-"

"A weight seal, or better known as a Doubler seal, it doubles the weight of anything i hits, the more it hits it the more its weight gets doubled. Best used against Kenjutsu users. I know Kushina-sensei she taught me a few things years ago during the war and trained me for a few months before she went off with the yellow flash to more battles. I knew she couldn't stay forever but she did help me out for a while." Zabuza said surprising both men. _He's the man that Kushina-sama taught!?_ Was the thought going through kakashi's head. While Arashi was conflicted on what to do, he wanted to help bring down Zabuza for his new master's sake but at the same time Zabuza was the only other link to his old master and friend. It was nerve wrecking, but before he could do anything Naruto appeared next to him.

"So Zabuza, you knew my mom huh? Well this will only make things more fun, but you really should take up my offer before I'm forced to hurt you ya know." Naruto said with a grin as he stared down Zabuza with a kunai out, also ready to fight. "Arashi check on sasuke make sure he's not dead and if he needs help then help him out." Naruto said, he saw Arashi was about to protest and added, "I don't care about your fucking pride that man is my friend Uchiha or not you will help him out, if he does not require your assistance then go and wait with Sakura by Tanzua-san me and Kakashi-sensei can finish things here." Naruto finished as the man just disappeared in a blur to check things out without giving an answer. Naruto made a clone to go follow Arashi and then help Sasuke after the man left him. "Now Zabuza back to my offer, what do you say?"

Zabuza didn't say anything and Naruto was staring at him intently trying to see what he was trying to do, he noticed that he was writing something down. Before he could figure out what was going on Zabuza took off much faster then he has before most likely to not having his sword with him. He quickly applied the counter seal to his sword which stopped the effects that were affecting his sword before picking it up out of the crater and yelling, "First I want a real fight with you mother fucker."

Naruto tsked and got ready for a fight, "Kakashi stay back for now and put up your sharingan to conserve chakra I don't need you right now. He wants me so I'll give him a fair fight, do not intervene unless I ask for your help. I mean it any damage that happens to me i'll use the kyuubi to help heal it just stay out for now" Naruto finished before quickly releasing his gravity seals and shooting off towards Zabuza stronger and faster. Naruto met the sword swinging maniac head on and blocked his sword with a kunai but was forced to the side when he saw Zabuza's leg come up for a kick. As Naruto got up he noticed too late the kick was a fluke and was forced to take a downwards head kick to his well.. his head. Naruto didn't have time to lie in pain as he sensed danger and quickly rolled to the side as he saw a sword land right where his head was.

"Come now Uzumaki aren't you stronger than this?! I saw the power you used at Gato's palace shower me that power prove you are better than me!" Zabuza screamed as he charged at Naruto going through one handed seals. Naruto saw what was happening and quickly flew through his own hand seals.

"Sution: Water Dragon Jutsu"

"Futon: Great Breakthrough"

The two yelled their jutsu's and waited for the result before the next attack. Zabuza had a huge dragon made of pure water from the ocean below making the attack stronger as it didn't need as much chakra, the dragon charged down the small child in front of it not seeing the invisible wind jutsu just shot off. Zabuza underestimating the attack of the wind jutsu kept the dragon going, but was greatly surprised when his dragon burst into water droplets as it was destroyed by the more powerful wind jutsu. Before he could counter attack though he was hit by the same jutsu that destroyed his dragon, it seemed to still have enough power to keep going and lifted Zabuza off the ground about a foot while throwing him backwards into the railing of the bridge severely cracking it. Naruto didn't stop there and quickly made a Rasengan in his right hand and took off towards the man hoping to get their before he could fight back. Naruto appeared in front of the man his rasengan powered down so as to not kill the man and said in his ear, "This is the power I've come to earn," before shoving the rasengan in his gut.

While all this was happening the fight with Sasuke, the Naruto clone and Haku was coming to an end. Sasuke took the hit for 'Naruto' which put him in his death life state, 'Naruto' pretended to be heartbroken at watching his friend 'die.' Sasuke called Naruto down and entrusted him his dream of killing Itachi telling him that his dream was now for Naruto to carry on because he was his best friend. Naruto waited until Sasuke finally lost consciousness, "You know my true power and yet chose to keep fighting when I showed up why is that?" The clone asked Haku waiting for 'his' answer.

"You know you could easily beat me and yet you haven't yet, you've been holding back a lot why is that?" Haku replied.

Naruto smirked before he dropped all emotions. Before Haku could even blink 'he' felt Naruto's fist slam through the ice mirror shattering it and at the same time knocking 'him' out. Naruto safely tied up Haku before so that the poor child wouldn't die needlessly. "Ok fuck it there's no way he's a he with those looks" Naruto said before he checked for himself. With a deep blush and grin Naruto dispelled himself after finding out the truth.

The real Naruto stopped for a second as a tinge of red hit his cheeks before he shook his head and muttering, "Baka clone." Naruto walked towards the barely conscious Zabuza, before he got to the man though he started to hear clapping.

"Good job you saved me a lot of work of having to finish him off" A voice rang through the ever thinning mist. Everyone's heads turned to make out the small form of Gato, "I have to say I didn't actually think Zabuza would actually lose to some leaf fuckers but I guess miracles happen." The tiny man yelled out as everyone waited to hear the man. Well not everyone.

"What the fuck do you want midget" Zabuza's voice rang out as he struggled to stand before Naruto rested a calm hand on his shoulder stopping him. Zabuza settled for sitting down as the reek of blood soon to be spilt filled his nostrils. A little trait he picked up from wielding the Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) for so long.

"Oh so you're still alive? Well that shouldn't matter for too long I did bring my army, Hey boys whoever brings me the head of a Ninja gets an extra million ryo. Now get ou-" Gato's voice was cut short as the man started choking on his blood. Naruto wasn't in a waiting mood so he took kuni and faster then anyone could see slit the man's throat just deep enough to give him a long painful death.

As Gato collapsed to the ground holding his neck as he was quickly covered in blood and was coughing it up a random minion yelled, "Get that blond fucker he killed our meal ticket!"

Everyone started to charge and naruto did the only thing he could think of.. Run back to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei run!" Naruto yelled as the man facepalmed at the kids stupidity.

"And here I thought you were an army of a thousandfold" Kakashi yelled back hinting Naruto's favorite jutsu. Naruto stopped in his tracks and smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Oh yeah, thanks kaka-sensei! Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Naruto yelled making an army of two hundred clones. He than strolled back to Kakashi whistling as the man sweat dropped at Naruto's antics. While this was going on Inari and the townspeople showed up on the bridge ready to fight just to see Naruto's clones beating the hell out of Gato's men and Gato on the ground choking on his blood on death's doors. They lowered their weapons while Naruto's clones finished up everything. While that happened Naruto retrieved Haku and brought her to Zabuza, the man was ready to lose it and attack thinking she was dead until Naruto stopped the man, "It's alright she's unconscious" Naruto said, calming the man down enough for him to sit down holding his side. That's when Naruto saw the blood, "Damnit Zabuza why didn't you tell me you were bleeding lie down now" Naruto said pushing him over to his back. He quickly took out some bandages and said, "Be careful I'm going to have to close this wound the only way I can and it will hurt" Naruto said before making a clone making sure it was ready. The clone covered it's hands in water and waited for the original, Naruto quickly shot out a weak fire jutsu burning the wound close before Zabuza could scream the clone applied water increasing the pain tenfold and that pushed Zabuza over the edge and he lost consciousness. As soon as the wound was cold enough Naruto warped up Zabuza's chest as Kakashi showed up.

"You did good today you know. I mean it your dad would be proud of you"

"My dad is proud of me, I've met him twice and.." Naruto smiled while holding back his tears, "He and mom couldn't be prouder of the man I was and am everything I do is to honor them. I know they're proud of me and I can't wait to meet him again but for now I'm doing my part and surviving. Come chunin exams, because I already know you will put us in their. I will be done holding back, Jiraiya will be the only person besides you who will find out the truth about me. No one else will if need be I will stop either one of you from telling people." Naruto said with seriousness in his voice.

KAkashi Narrowed his eyes and thought deeply about the new responsibilities on his chest about knowing who Naruto is now. He sighed and accepted it, "Mah, whatever what I need to know is what do we do about these two?" Kakashi asked.

"We bring them to konoha and they join our ranks, Haku will follow this man to the ends of the earth and I know he will join us now so he's going to come with us. For now let's take them to Tanzua's Zabuza needs rest I injured him worse than I thought so he needs sleep and someone with medicine or medical ninjutsu." Naruto said as Kakashi just nodded and grabbed Zabuza.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke? His death will anger many people." Kakashi stated as NAruto began to laugh.

"He's not dead take out the senbon and he will wake up" Naruto said as Kakashi sighed in relief, but before they could turn around all they could hear was sakura crying over her dead Sasuke-kun. "Lets let her think he's dead for a few more minutes though it'll be funny, Arashi you go look for medicine for Zabuza here and meet us at the house" Naruto said as the man disappeared.

Naruto made a clone and made it grab Haku while he walked over to Sasuke and sakura, before anything could happen she attacked Naruto, "If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be dead." She yelled with tears in her eyes. Naruto caught the punch and then slapped her. Hard. "Ok Sakura fucking stop. We are ninja's death happens now how about crying like a bitch and putting blame on me you fucking do something about it. Stop being a weak useless bitch and get strong, unlike you I could actually fight and help out today what did you do? Fucking nothing just stood there like a dumb cunt. I honestly don't know how you are a Ninja being like that." While Naruto was talking the clone took out enough senbon so Sasuke could wake up, "For fuck's sake Sakura you talk about me being useless but I do more than you, I train to get stronger, you worry about your looks like a civilian. God damn you need to get stronger, now be lucky that Sasuke isn't dead, hey teme get off your ass we're going back to Tanzua's" Naruto said. Sasuke just sat there wide eyed, " _How am i alive? Did Naruto actually win… how strong is he? How is he stronger than me still! I have the sharingan but I'm still not strong enough. Ugh FUCK I will find out your secret dobe."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he let out a grunt and got up to his feet. Everyone headed back home to relax for the day.

A few days later...

It had been a long few days kakashi sakura sasuke zabuza and haku stayed at the house to rest and figure everything out. Meanwhile Naruto and Tanzu finished up the bridge after just a couple days. Tanzua named the bridge after Naruto before wishing everyone a goodbye, like Naruto said Zabuza decided to join them. After the goodbyes the trek to konoha started.

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! I do apologize for the long delay that's why i finished the fight this chapter and I promise i got some big shit coming in the next few chapters, if y'all got any ideas you want to throw my way feel free i may or may not incorporate them, anyways I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Well I'm back, and I hope you guys like this chapter nothing to really sy besides enjoy!**

"So what you're telling me is that I sent a team of genin on an A rank anbu level mission?" A certain aging kage asked the silver haired man in front of him with what sounded like pride in his voice with a hint of anger.

"Hai hokage-sama, but may I add they also saved an entire country from tyranny and brought back a user of the ice release kekkei genkai." The man replied with a small laugh trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"And her master also happens to be Zabuza Momochi, who was part of the infamous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and said man is also standing right behind you" The kage said as said swordsman was standing behind the jounin his head staring at the ground to nervous to look at the old kage. "Fuck the paperwork is going to be hell" The kage said slamming his head on the desk in front of him.

"Jiji! If I may say something, I would like to vouch for Zabuza-san and Haku-chan. The only reason they fought us is because they were forced to in order to eat. They had to make a living and Gato employed them, the minute Gato turned his back on them the fighting stopped completely and they agreed to help us. We stopped Gato and they even helped us finish the bridge." A certain main character of an anime who wears his favorite bright orange jump suit said.

"Oh yea another thing Kakashi, why is that man following Naruto-kun and calling him master?" The kage asked the man now known as Kakashi.

 _Fuck why couldn't I have just died on that bridge that would have been a lot easier. Hell who knows maybe there's icha icha in heaven…_ The man thought before saying, "That's another long story that I'm sure Naruto would love to tell you. But not a story for other ears" He replied.

The old man took out his pipe and lit it having a nice long smoke before saying, "Sakura, Sasuke you two leave. Everyone else stay here." the two left not really caring in the slightest, Sakura already trying to ask Sasuke out again before getting rejected, and Sasuke out to find Gai to let him know he's back and ready to train more.. "Now that they are gone tell me Zabuza-san why I should let you and your student stay here in my village. Including that you tried to kill your old kage."

"Hehe about that" Zabuza started while scratching the back of his head, "You see as you know my country is in a civil war, but that's because one day the mizukage lost his shit and decided that we don't need bloodlines. He believed that bloodlines were too dangerous and that people with bloodlines would eventually try to wipe out everyone who didn't have one so he started the bloodline purge. That split our country up into people who were for and against bloodlines. My love and fiance at the time this started, had a bloodline." Zabuza's voice started to dip as old memories started to resurface into his mind, painful memories, "When this started she was out on a mission and I feared for her life but then I had heard she died…" His voice started to choke here, something no one expected of mn of such strength before he continued, "So in a fit of rage and being at my strongest I took on Yagura, it was actually a fierce battle and the only reason I survived was because of my Kubikiribōchō special abilities. I barely escaped with my life, but when I did I quickly went into hiding until I found haku here by herself. Ever since we've been together and I've been training her to be as strong as she can, she has a lot of potential if I do say so myself" Zabuza admitted with what sounded like pride in his voice surprising the young girl. She was happy to hear him speak so highly of her, "But for joining your village, I'm willing to do anything to join and provide a real stable life for Haku and myself" Zabuza said in all seriousness.

"That's quite a tale Zabuza, I'm sorry for your loss. But being a shinobi will do that to you at the most unexpected of times." The kage's face went stern, his wrinkles becoming more defined as he spoke, "I'll be honest with you, when you had first walked in here I was already planning on sending your head back to mist and collecting your bounty" He started before saying his next bit that surprised Zabuza, "But with the persuasion of Naruto and Kakashi here and your story I've decided against that. But that doesn't mean you're off scot free, first you will be escorted by Kakashi here to T&I for the next week to be interr- I mean talked to about your loyalties and get information which I'm sire you're happy to give up. In the meantime I will pay for a small apartment in Naruto's building for you and Haku-san to stay in until you join our ranks or get a job as civilians to pay for the apartment yourself. Kakashi if you'll take him to T&I they already know he's coming just take him where he needs to go then to his apartment, bring Haku with you I need to talk to Naruto-kun" the hokage finally finished.

The two waited for everyone to filter out of the room (Besides Arashi who won't leave Naruto's side without his permission) before the conversation began. "So I'm guessing you want to know about the Uzumaki behind me?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Indeed I do Naruto-kun, I wish to know everything, how you met this man and what he will provide to this village. Is he an enemy or ally etc. you get the idea." The elder man stated while really thinking, _Fuck I'm getting too old for this shit._

"Well I met him in Uzushiogakure" Naruto started completely surprising the kage.

"How do you know about that village."  
"Simple when I awoke I was in the village and Arashi here was tending for me. When I woke up I immediately tried to attack him until I calmed down. Then me and him talked and he told me who my mother was" Naruto spat out that last bit at the Sarutobi making the man flinch before his eyes looked down in shame.

"I was going to tell you about her I was just following her orders not to yet." the hokage pleaded letting Naruto know that his words were sincere.

"What do you mean?" Naruto calmly asked.

"Your mothers and fathers wishes were for you to not know about your heritage until you were of age (18) or a chunin." Hiruzen responded, "And it was for good reasons they made many enemies as you should know because of who your mother is. I decided to do as they asked and when the time was right I would tell you" the man finished solemnly.

"I can't be mad at you for doing as you were asked I'm just upset you didn't trust me to keep the secret, but anyways after I learned who my mother was I learned about my heritage from Arashi here, long story short the Uzumaki clan was like how the Hyuga clan is. A main family and branch family, I'm main family aka royal blood while Arashi is my trusted servant and friend from the branch family. He is easily jounin level, even though Kakashi beat him even I could tell it was a hard match and I'm fairly sure Kakashi would agree with me." Naruto stopped to take a breath, "I also wish to go alone with Arashi back to Uzu to find relics to bring back here with me and then I also request to make the Uzumaki a clan here in Konoha" While Naruto spoke Hiruzen sat in silence thinking deeply to himself.

"No" was his only answer which made the Uzumaki go angry.

"What do you mean no" He spat his eyes tinged red and Hiruzen sighed.

"No to going to Uzu, I know you wish to but now is not the time and as for reinstating the Uzumaki clan in the village I will have to hold a meeting with he council, civilian and shinobi side. You will be requested to come and I will allow Arashi here to join you, I will send an anbu to come get you. But know this Arashi cannot be allowed to use any of his ninja abilities unless it's for self defence, he may not do it to protect you either until he is instated as a shinobi he must act as a civilian. Also if he does become a shinobi he must also know that he cannot join you on any mission unless assigned to do so. Do you understand that Arashi-san" The kage asked with a stern look.

The man silently stood not answering before Naruto sighed, "Arashi answer the man truthfully" He spoke commandingly.

Arashi nodded and said, "I will only follow Naruto's orders I listen to no one but him, so unless he agrees this for me I do not plan to listen to a word you have said today and will do what I believe to be in Naruto's best wishes. For the last 25 years I have had no purpose with the destruction of my village and Kushina-sama leaving to come to this village, I have had no reason to go on with life until young Naruto-sama came to me. So I will give my life to listen to every word he says and follow every word he says to the letter." Arashi spoke in complete honesty while Naruto just sighed.

"Since I have to make the decision then yes, he will do all you said and if he acts up I will personally deal with him" Naruto stated coldly making a shiver run down the hokage's back making him wonder what has made Naruto change so much.

"Then it's settled for now Naruto go home or wherever you need to be and I will call together a council meeting. When everything is set up I will send an Anbu for you." Hiruzen said.

Naruto just nodded before he left without another word, Arashi silently following behind him. Naruto headed to his home first so he could change into shorts and a t-shirt. As they approached the complex Arashi's face frowned, "Naruto-sama why do you live in a place like this? Do you not have your own mansion or compound to live in?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "I don't make enough for something that luxurious, for now this is home" He stated while opening his door. "Now that you know where I live I want you to go out and familiarize yourself with your new home, go enjoy your life some." Naruto handed Arashi a bag full of coins. "Here's some money it's only about 4500 yen but for now you go enjoy yourself, come back here whenever. And lastly do not attack anyone even if they're in my apartment, unless they come at you and even then explain who you are or try to if it's in my apartment." Naruto finished.

Arashi didn't know what to say, so he put the money into his pocket, "Thank you for your kindness Naruto-sama you truly are your mother's child." With that Arahi left closing the door behind him.

As soon as the man had left Naruto changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a plain black T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back in an orange swirl. He took his headband off and shoved it into his pocket and then shushined himself to the Hyuga district where he proceeded to walk to the Hyuga compound to go talk with Hiashi and meet up with Hinata hopefully. As he proceeded to the entrance he saw his two favorite guards outside, "Good morning Tatsumaki-san, Himori-chan" Naruto greeted the pair.

"Oh Naruto-san? It's good to see you back Here we thought you would never return from your mission." The man known as Tatsumaki said.

"Well my mission went from a simple C rank to an A rank mission due to the complications of Zabuza Momochi showing up." Naruto answered with a sweat drop as the guards faces fell flat in horror.

"How in the hell are you alive?" They asked in usion.

"You know me, the number one unpredictable ninja. Well anyways I'm heading in I'll see you guys around" Naruto said as he walked past them his feet silently slapping against the pavement as the cool wind hit him in his face. The boy looked up at the sky loving the beautiful whether they were having. The sky was filled with clouds so Naruto was sure Shikamaru was out on a hill taking a nap or with chouji enjoying the cloud shapes while the two ate chips together. Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked inside the main house and was surprised to accidentally run into Hiashi.

"Oh hello there Naruto-san how may I help you?" He asked surprised he didn't even sense the boy walk in. Than again he was distracted as the chunin exams were coming up and rumor was that Cloud was going to send some genin which meant that their would be a few jounin with them and he needed to be on his guard so another incident didn't happen again.

"I just came to see you and tell you about my mission and to see if Hinata-chan was home" Naruto answered with a smile. _God I miss how easy everything was when I was a kid, it feels so easy to relax and be a child again and this time enjoy myself._ Naruto thought to himself as he waited for Hiashi to answer.

"Hinata is out on a mission and isn't due back for another couple days, but I would like to hear about your mission if you wouldn't mind coming over for dinner tonight" Hiashi practically demanded. He then realised how he had asked and quickly added, "That is if you can come I understand as a ninja you have your own duties to attend to even if you are just a genin."

"Nah I can make it, I'll be over here about seven and we can catch up and I'll tell you about my mission which I'm sure is to give you many surprises." Naruto said leaving the hidden message that he doesn't want any prying ears at this dinner. Also making Hiashi curious as to what a simple genin could tell him that would truly surprise him. Naruto shushined out of the building and decided to go for a walk leaving Hiashi slightly surprised.

"That boy is just full of surprises isn't he, but just like you old friend he truly is coming into a great man." The hyuga said to himself as he walked to wherever it was he was going.

Naruto was having a pretty good day and decided that he'd head to get some ramen, "Why is something nagging me about today? I feel like there's something I'm forgetting about toda… Gahh" Naruto said grabbing his head trying to remember what it was. As he walked a few more steps his arms behind his head as he looked into the sky Naruto ended up tripping over something, "Oh shit" he said as he fell to the ground landing on his face. "Ugh what the hell was that" He said looking behind him before sweat dropping, "Well what are you guys doing here getting in my way like that huh?" He asked angrily.

"Just what I thought boss, you saw right through our disguise and knocked it off us even if you fell in the process!" A young boy said with far too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about konohamaru… OH THIS IS WHAT TODAY IS!" Naruto yelled out suddenly remembering while jumping up throwing his fist in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO-BAKA YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" A certain pink haired girl yelled before knocking Naruto over the head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Naruto said grabbing his head, "What the hell you Sakura" he said looking at her angrily, slightly scaring her.

"Hey boss who's this cute girl is she your girlfriendd~" Konohamaru said teasingly.

"What? God no why would you think that" Naruto said confused and hurt because his younger brother figure thought he was with Sakura.

"Hey Naruto who're these kids?" Sakura asked staring at the kids behind her teammate, "And why is the short idiot calling you boss?"

"I'm not an idiot! An my name is Konohamaru! These two are my best friends and teammates, Mogei-chan and Udon!" Kono said with his fist out Lee style. "And boss I can see why she isn't your girlfriend, a girl with a forehead that big, It's no wonder you don't want to date her plus that masculine looking body." Kono said not knowing he signed a contract with death right then and there.

"What did you just say kid."

"Kono you better run.. And fast" Naruto said.

"Why?" He asked slightly confused not understanding why. All Naruto did was point at Sakura and that's when the boy realised how badly he fucked up. He could already see death, "Oh god I'm to young to die, take boss he's loved a full life I'm not ready yet" Kono said begging for his life.

"HEY! What the hell!" Naruto said as he was thrown under the buss like that.

That's when kono started running because Sakura started to charge him down. Konohamaru quickly turned the corner not seeing the people in front of him as he was to busy trying to evade the pink haired kunoichi.

"Ow what the hell? Hey you little punk you're gonna regret that!" A man whose face was filled with "War paint" (makeup) said as he picked konohamaru up by the corner and his fist pulled back ready to hit the kid.

Before anyone could move Naruto appeared behind the makeup kid grabbing his fist with a kunai to his neck. "If I were you I would drop the hokage's grandson before my hand slips and you find a kunai in your throat. And you, kid in the tree come out you're not fooling anybody trying to hide up their." Naruto said.

 _What the fuck? Where did that little blond kid come from?_ A certain blond kunoichi with a giant black fan thought. She gripped her fan tighter getting ready for a fight, _And how the hell did he sense Gaara? Even I didn't know he was their._ She thought with some fear about who the mystery kid was.

"Kankuro drop the boy now and stop disgracing our village or else I'll have to kill you. Blondy… what's your name." The boy now known as Gaara said/asked/demanded.

"It's Naruto… Mr. One" Naruto said with a grin making the boy's eyes go wide.

"How've you been… Mr. Nine" Gaara asked back in code.

"Meet me tonight you know where" Naruto said in complete seriousness. He then smiled, _if he's like the others then who else remembers.._ Naruto thought before grabbing konohamaru and Sakura and shushing away.

"Gaara who was that kid? And why did he call you Mr. One, and you call him Mr. Nine?" The blond haired Kunoichi asked completely confused.

"Temari, do not bother yourself with my affairs… or I will end you" Gaara said with his creepy as hell voice that was well overused in the first part of Naruto.

"H-Hai" Temari said not bothering to say another word.

"Let's head back to the Hotel" Gaara said as he started to walk away, Temari and Kankuro following in silence, unknown to them a certain raven haired shinobi had seen and heard everything and was just as confused and decided to follow them. This way when the time came he could follow Garra to his meet up with Naruto and he could find out what secrets the boy was hiding.

While that was going on Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru appeared next to the rest of Kono's gang. "Kono you and gang go away for now, Sakura come with me, I figure you have questions." Naruto said as she just nodded dumbly trying to understand what just happened. The two walked a ways away in an awkward silence. All that could be heard was the buys movement of the village and the occasional bird before Naruto stopped and leaned against a tree, "So shoot, what do you want to ask. Just know I most likely won't give you a straight answer or one at all."

Sakura took a second to herself before finally asking, her voice shaking a bit, "What did you mean when you called that sand kid Mr. One and why are you meeting up with him?" She nervously asked her eyes staring straight at Naruto.

The boys eyes closed for a moment while he spoke, "Of course you would want to know that, just know that me and him share a common burden, something you don't need to know about just yet." Naruto answered leaving the girl with more questions than before.

"How did you move so fast? What jutsu was that?" She asked her second question knowing she wouldn't get more answers from the first part.

"That? Oh that's nothing it's actually super common amongst ninja from all villages called the shushin. I just happened to learn it by chance" Naruto said with a grin, "It's actually a jutsu only taught to chunin and above. I'm just lucky ya know" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin and arms behind his head as he tried to look cool.

Sakura sighed as he did that, "Well thanks for answering anyways I guess" She said. The two stood their for a moment in an awkward silence, Naruto was about to leave so he could start getting ready to meet Hiashi but then Sakura stopped him. "Naruto… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything. How I treat you isn't right I'm just very impulsive and I don't tend to think before I act" This surprised Naruto to no end.

 _So she's finally wising up eh? I'm sorry for being so hard on you and so mean but you needed to learn to be strong._ Naruto thought to himself before saying, "It's ok Sakura, but I was serious when I told you before that you need to try at being a ninja and actually train or get out before you die. If you stay the way you are now you will be weak forever and will be useless, at least if you start training you will be able to defend yourself better" Naruto said honestly.

"Thank you Naruto" she answered, Naruto just nodded before leaving in a shushin. What he didn't see was the tear drip from her eye as she tried not to cry. "How is it I've become so useless.." Sakura said to no one but herself as she tried not to breakdown.

Naruto appeared outside his apartment where he just opened the door as he never had locked it before hand seeing no need to. "Arashi you home?" Naruto called out as he took off his kunai holster from his leg and set it down on the nearby counter. Naruto waited for a moment longer before he noticed no one answered, "Eh he's probably still out enjoying the sights, might as well shower" Naruto said to no one in particular as he closed his bathroom door locking it and starting the shower.

Naruto took his time in the shower enjoying the feel of the warm water on his body, he thoroughly cleaned it before he got out, but when he got out he heard a grunt just outside. Fearing the worst he quickly threw on his boxers and ran outside to see a horrific scene. "OMG AT LEAST LET SOMEONE KNOW IF YOU'RE COMING HOME WHAT THE HELL" Naruto screamed as he tried to hide his eyes from the scene in front of him.

Arashi and some women were in his bed getting it on, and doing the nasty. Somehow to caught up in the moment they didn't even notice that Naruto was in the shower, but now they know he was home. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" was all Arashi could say as he tried to quickly grab a blanket to cover the himself and his lady friend. "Uh… hey Naruto-sama" Arashi nervously said.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom and get dressed, when I come out you two better be dressed and gone I don't care where" Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom and contemplated putting bleach in his eyes.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A certain demon fox could be heard laughing in Naruto's mind.**

"Shut the fuck up Kumara that wasn't even remotely funny!" Naruto yelled back at the fox as he slid on his suit getting dressed.

" **No it was hysterical, oh my god the way you acted when you saw them fucking. Oh I'm saving that memory for later it will bring me a good laugh in between my naps I take in here" Kumara said in between snickers.**

"Oh shut it you" Naruto said before cutting their link so he could get dressed in peace. Once Naruto finished getting ready he was pleased to walk out of the bathroom and to see his two annoyances gone, and a note on the bed.

 _Dear Naruto-sama,_

 _I dearly apologize for what you had to see, I had left a note on your door thinking I was home before you not hearing he shower me and my new friend kind of jumped at it and her being the first women I had gotten with in almost thirty years, well suffice to say the head I was thinking with wasn't the one with my brain I dearly apologize for what you saw and will see you tomorrow Naruto-sama._

 _Your servant,_

 _Arashi._

Naruto read the note before throwing it away, "God I hope I never have to see that again, I did not need to see that" Naruto said out loud as he put on his black top which had its own hints of orange. With it on he quickly performed a shushin appearing at the Hyuuga manor. "Well time to get this over with" Naruto said as he walked towards the building.

 **Author's Note: Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tried to hurry and finish it seeing as I start midterms and will be swamped doing those, plan to update as much as I can now that I'm getting into the chunin exam arc and I will say I have a lot set up for you guys and a lot of changes, so well. Until next time ja ne**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey guys back again with the new chapter, I'm gonna be starting the chunin exam arc soon, probably get into it a bit this chapter but for sure next chapter will be the first part if I don't get to it in this one.**

Naruto stared down hiashi extremely uncomfortable not knowing what more to say. "I see" Hiashi said before biting into his meal, Naruto now starting to heave into the food as a nervous habit, sweat dripping down his brow. "That was a very… interesting mission to say the least. But even I can tell you left a few things out, how exactly did you meet this Arashi character? I can tell something about him is off. I wish to know more" Hiashi said as his white eyes seem to stare into Naruto's soul just waiting for him to slip up.

Naruto swallowed his bite nervously before speaking, "Well you see when I found him I found out something about myself that I wasn't supposed to know" Naruto said as Hiashi's eyebrow raised in confusion, awaiting an answer. "I found him in the destroyed ruins of Uzushiogakure by mistake when I was swept up there from a strong whirlpool. Turns out I'm from royal blood there, my mother her name was Kushina, a shinobi here I'm not sure if you knew her or not. But she was a princess in the village, next in line to rule, me being her son makes me the next leader of the destroyed village." Naruto finally finished letting out the breath of air he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Again, very interesting. You sure are Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja Naruto-san. To think that you had done so much in such a short time it's… very impressive." Hiashi said, extremely impressed with what the young boy had done. "Well it is growing late you should probably head on home now" Hiashi said ending the dinner. Naruto bowed and did his goodbyes before leaving the compound in a shunshin.

Naruto went home and changed his clothes into his regular ninja gear and wear. "Might as well train since I can't sleep" Naruto muttered before running off to the forest of death to start his survival training. Before entering the forest he added weights to his leg, "These should be as strong as lee's now… I hope" He said as he attached them with chakra so they wouldn't fall off. Before taking off he smirked to no one but himself and sprinted into the forest to train. He looked up and noticed that the sun was almost completely gone now, he knew that he was probably gonna get fucked up but it was worth it, he was gonna show those bastards who the real boss was.

Naruto started to slow down as he saw the webs. He walked in a little further and then completely stopped, he knew what was coming. "Bring it on you 8 legged fuckers" Naruto yelled as he used his hands to cup his mouth projecting his voice louder. Within seconds giant arachnids started to attack him from all sides. They were jumping at him, charging him and trying to web him down. Naruto smirked and took out two kunai and charged the spiders back and started to slice down the demons. A spider happened to land on his back and he quickly slammed into the tree back first making the spider explode, before he quickly twisted his body and kicked a spider away into three more. He quickly threw his kunai striking two spiders in the face, before turning and shooting off a fireball towards a group running towards him. Naruto saw he was quickly getting overrun and that it was getting harder to stop the spiders due to the darkness. Naruto quickly threw a smoke bomb and an exploding kunai and then jumped straight upwards. Before he could land on a tree a spider slammed into him and held him against a tree.

The jaws of the spider tried to rip his face off and Naruto did all he could to avoid death. He held the spider back with one arm and used his free hand to make a shoddy rasengan starting at the spider's abdomen, it was long before the monster flew off him and Naruto quickly started running while throwing multiple kunai back at the spider's.

"Fuck they're getting better at fighting me, well I can be better to" Naruto smirked before making the seal that made him famous, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" He yelled making about twenty clones. "Ok everyone, CHARGE!" He yelled as everyone attacked.

 _Flashback_

" _This seems like a good secluded space to train" Naruto thought to himself before he smiled and unsealed his weights and attached them to his legs and began to train by himself._

 _About an hour passed and the area around where Naruto was, was pretty destroyed. Naruto decided to break for lunch and set up a fire to cook some ramen. He left to let the ramen cook and went to take a piss, upon his return he saw a pack of giant spiders destroying his camp… and his ramen._

" _You moTHER FUCKERS!" NAruto screamed as an all out war between Naruto and the spiders of the Forest of Death Began_

 _Flashback Over_

Today's battle only lasted a couple hours before Naruto started to feel weary and decided to back out leaving in his stead a couple hundred clones to fight off the hoard of spiders.

"I really need to find the nest and kill off those female spiders, the way they reproduce is so extreme I will never win unless I go all Kyuubi on their asses." Naruto thought aloud as he ran out of the forest. Immediately following his exit of the forest Naruto crashed into certain purple haired kunoichi.

"What the hell brat you made me drop my dango, now Ima have to fuck you up" she said as Naruto proceeded to get up, but made the mistake of full on grabbing both of her breasts instead of the ground. A soft moan escaped her lips before she quickly grew more angry, "Now you're tryna cop a feel huh?! Ok now you're fucking dead no one grab's these without my say so, and you do not have that say so." She growled out, while naruto jumped ten feet back and bowed apologizing.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't see you I was training in that forest and then when I came out you happened to jump in front of me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm.." She cut him off.

"Wait you were in my Forest too? What the hell we're you doing in their?" She asked.

Naruto looked up and his thoughts were confirmed, _Anko… God it's been so long since I've seen you.. Damn you Kabuto_ Naruto thought to himself. "I train in there/am at war with some goddamn spiders." Naruto said with a weak chuckle.

"Wait you're the one killing the fucking spiders in huge masses?!" She said wide eyed in disbelief.

"We'll yea… they kinda destroyed my Ramen so I declared war and every since we've been at war. The minute I enter the forest they search me out in packs of a couple hundred or more and attack me with whatever they got. I have to say they've gotten a lot better, I almost didn't make it today." Naruto said with a grin half laughing.

"The Name's Anko kid, no need to give me your name I already Know it… Naruto." Anko said looking at him with a smirk, before getting upset because it didn't seem to phase him that she already knew him. "Hey what gives with the face kid, don't you want to know how it is I know you?" She asked him hurt that she's not getting to this kid.

"You probably know me because of my little tennant don't you" He said plainly getting to the point.

"Ah so you know about it than? How's that exactly." She said acting a bit more serious since he brought up the subject.

"Long story, S class don't want to explain it, but let's just say that the kyuubi isn't the enemy you need to worry about. He's not even the enemy at all, but that's getting off point I'm gonna leave you with that" Naruto said with a smirk before using a shunshin to escape.

"Fucking brat leaving me with no dango and with more questions. Whatever, now where's my Kakashi hiding hehe" She said with a grin before taking off to the man's apartment in order to find him and re enact some scenes from his little orange book.

 **Elsewhere…**

"The chunin exams are coming to konoha this year. I want you to infiltrate the exams and bring me info on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." A man said as he stared down his subordinate in front of him.

"Yes pein-sama, I'll make sure to have some fun on my own also, don't worry though I'll make sure their are no ties to you when I do it." The figure responded with a sadistic smirk, "It will be good to see the old monkey again"

"Do not do more than need be Orochimaru or else I promise your demise will be brought. This is your last time, you mess this up and there will be dire consequences." Pein said with a power of authority that actually scared orochimaru somewhat, making the man quiver in fear just a bit but also in excitement.

 _What it would be to have the power of the rinnegan.. My my Yahiko how lucky you are. If only I trained you instead of jiraiya your eyes would be mine right now._ "As you wish pein-sama" Orochimaru said before quickly leaving the hideout to go make preparations starting first in the land of wind, better known as the sand village.

 **Back in konoha**

Naruto stretched his arms as he woke up. It had been about a week since he had come back to the village and nothing had happened, no missions, no seeing his teammates nothing. All he's done is his intense training against the spiders, his personal war. He's been getting closer to finding the nest where all the females are kept hidden so as to reproduce more spiders by the thousands. Even though they take a few years to get to a deadly size that's still a lot. Naruto knows before he showed up there numbers weren't insanely high to begin with because they had no reason to mass reproduce but since he showed up five years ago he knows that it will only get worse and now he needs to finish off the nest because soon there will be thousands of spiders that will be ready to fight and that's too many.

But anyways that didn't matter today, today he meets back up with his team for some real training. Naruto quickly got up and prepared a shower for himself while throwing a pillow at Arashi, "Oi! Wake up ya bastard." Naruto yelled at the man.

Arashi got up, "What the hell" He said throwing the pillow back.

"Make some breakfast for us I'm gonna shower I have a team training today and I'm sure you're gonna want to join." Naruto said as Arashi groaned and got up for the day.

"It'll be ready in twenty Naruto-sama" Arashi said standing up and getting dressed.

Naruto was happy he was breaking Arashi in and making him more normal but he was getting tired of being called -Sama all the time. That and Arashi keeps threatening the populace every time they give him a dirty look.

The two hurried and got ready, ate and left for the team meeting at training ground 7. Naruto arrived and as usual Sasuke and Sakura were already there. As expected Kakashi was not yet, but should be soon since Naruto waited about 2 hours.

It was only about ten minutes before Kakashi appeared, "Yo" he said with his eye smile as the four came to attention. "Glad to see you all-" He was cut off.

"YOU'RE LATE!" A screaming banshee yelled making Kakashi (and everyone else) cover their ears in pain.

"Good to see you also Sakura-san, now please shut up because this is actually important to everyone here besides Arashi." Kakashi said, which made Arashi narrow his eyes in confusion and disapproval. "These" he took out three pieces of paper, "Are chunin exam forms." He said in all seriousness.

The three genin widened their eyes as they took the papers into each's owns hand. Sasuke smirked and so did Naruto, while Sakura's eyes showed immense worry and fear at the paper she was holding. "Do you really think we're ready for this?" Sakura asked her voice shaking slightly.

Before Kakashi answered Sasuke said his point, "If you aren't ready then get out, I'm ready and the dobe here should at least help a little.

Once she heard Sasuke's response her mood did a complete 180, "You're right we should be ready I don't know what I was thinking. I'll help you out don't worry" Sakura said while her inner self was yelling back, " _ **Cha!"**_

"Well since that's settled make sure to sign these yourselves and report to the academy room 301 at 9 a.m. in four days." Kakashi said with an eye smile as they realized the deadline was in less than a week.

"Kakashi-sensei what should I do with Arashi? It's his job to protect me and I'm sure he won't want to leave me to fend for myself in such a dangerous exam." Naruto said/asked Kakashi.

"We both know you'll do just fine without him in the exams, including with your friend. You should have no worries, but for now you deal with it. Ja Ne" He finished with a half assed goodbye and using a shinshin to escape the situation.

"Figures he'd prepare a whole day just to leave us minutes after seeing us, lazy ass" Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head and started to walk away, loving the feel of the breeze on his skin.

"Where are you going dobe" Sasuke asked curious as to where his blond haired teammate was going to.

"Train" Naruto responded with one word. Arashi sighed and decided to leave since he knew what Naruto's training involved, but Sasuke was more curious as to where a lowlife like him would go to train especially by himself.

Naruto took off at fast speeds, Sasuke was barely able to follow them he quickly took off his weights Gai gave him and took off, following Naruto. Sakura just sighed as now she had nothing to do and couldn't even ask Sasuke for a date.

' _Forest of Death'_ "What's he doing here" Sasuke said to himself being far enough away that the blond couldn't hear him. He made sure to carefully follow Naruto all the way to his training spot. Without even thinking he watched as his Teammate headed directly into the forest, cursing his luck under his breath he quickly followed in suit so as to not lose the enigma that was his teammate.

 _Why the fuck is he following me in here_ Naruto thought to himself as he headed towards his war zone. _If he really tries to follow me I'll be forced to leave, I can't risk him seeing my true power or stealing any of my jutsu's._ Naruto thought hoping the boy would leave him alone. Naruto quickly made a clone as he dropped to the ground below him hiding in the cover of the shade and watched as Sasuke started to follow the clone who went to an area that wouldn't be spider infested. The clone would just practice his Ka Ta's and maybe some basic wind jutsu's just to make them better.

While Sasuke followed the decoy Naruto got ready for war. He had a feeling today would be the day he found the nest. He knew he was getting close because the spiders started to attack with more viciousness and with more troops than before. He started by making fifteen clones and having them spread out around him so to keep an eye out for spiders while he looked for the entrance to the damned nest. Naruto quickly sprinted towards where he was before when he got attacked, his clones following him in a perimeter close enough to stop spiders from getting to him at least for a short period of time.

Naruto had barely moved ten feet before he was attacked by the biggest spiders that he's ever seen before. He knew he was close, these spiders were like something out of a summoning scroll, "Wind style: Wind dragon bullet" Naruto said as he shot out a wind jutsu at the army of spiders, taking out trees and a few dozen spiders. On instinct alone Naruto did a quick 180 and made a rasengan thrusting his hand forward, instantly killing the spider which had jumped at him.

"Fuck this is gonna be hard, Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Naruto said as about 800 copies of himself appeared around the area, and started to attack the spider army.

As Naruto and clones fought Naruto saw it. "No fucking way, and here I thought it didn't exist!" He thought to himself and quickly grabbed the item shoving it into his Kunai pouch before he got back to the battle. He took out a kunai and activated his new favorite Jutsu, "Kaze No Yaiba" he said as wind chakra enveloped his kunai. He quickly started slicing down the attackers working his way towards the cave entrance. Before he could take another step though he was shoved to the ground by a spider that had gotten behind him. Naruto's blood curling scream could be heard through the forest as the spider's fangs tore into his back, the beast trying to avenge his fallen brothers.

 _In another part of the forest_

' _Naruto? But he's right here..'_ the by quickly activated his doujutsu and noticed it was a clone. He quickly muttered under his breath and turned around sprinting off as fast as he could towards the scream, ' _You better not be dead dobe'_ he thought to himself hurrying, he wouldn't admit it but he was genuinely worried that the boy would be in trouble.

Sasuke quickly hurried through the forest, he heard another scream followed by, "I'm gonna massacre all you fuckers" Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he heard that word. With new determination he took off faster, he had removed his weights by now to give him that edge and then he saw the battle field. Before he could process what had happened he saw Naruto on the ground with a spider bigger than him and Naruto put together with it's fangs ripping into Naruto's back.

In a blinding furry Sasuke activated the full force of the current level of sharingan that he could and attacked. He disappeared in pure speed before reappearing by the spider and with a kick as hard as he could muster he not the spider away into the treeline. The scene he saw was horrible, Naruto's back was ripped open and he was bleeding profusely, Sasuke didn't even think before he took his shirt off and wrapped it around the boy to try and stop the bleeding and picked up Naruto and took off towards the hospital.

"HELP" Sasuke yelled as he burst through the doors of the hospital. The receptionist looked and saw Sasuke covered in blood holding a boy who as bleeding. No one recognized that it was Naruto and the receptionist quickly called for doctors who grabbed the boy from Sasuke as he followed answering questions.

"Where was he when you found him?"

"We were in the Forest of death, and a spider bigger than me had it's fangs ripping into my teammates back. I knocked the creature away and brought him here, please help him!" Sasuke said as his worry overtook him. " _Why do I care so much! What are you doing to me dobe, don't you dare fucking die!"_

"How far in the forest were you"

"About 4 kilometers, now help him dammit, if he dies I swear to god I will bring hell unto this place, and you specifically" Sasuke said activating his sharingan for emphasis.

The doctor wanted to act like he wasn't scared but it didn't work, all the man could do was nod before he rushed Naruto into surgery with a few other doctor's and nurse's who came to help.

"Fuck, what was he doing in their all by himself, fucking baka" Sasuke said as he ran his finger's through his head while pacing back and forth. For the first time since his family was alive Sasuke was genuinely worried about someone else's life. "I can't let anyone else die, I can't fucking lose you dobe. I've lost fucking everyone I can't lose my frien-" Sasuke stopped talking as he realized what he was about to say. ' _Friend? … since when is he my friend? How long have I seen him like this? Fuck what's going on with me everything's changing so fast!'_ Sasuke just screamed out as he sunk to his knees and grabbed his head. He was finally letting out emotions, emotions he hadn't know he was suppressing for so long until now. ' _How the fuck are you making me act like this dobe? How are you making me feel so.. So human'_ as soon as Sasuke thought that last phrase he stopped.

When had he stopped feeling human? Why was he like this? Was it because of Itachi? ' _No! No fucking more, I'm done. I'm not going to be a heartless bastard like you. I'll be better just you watch. I will find the strength with my…. Friends'_ friends, that one word felt so foreign, so alien to him it wasn't a word he had ever used. " _I will be different from you. I won't destroy my bonds. I won't let you control me. And I WILL become better than you. Naruto will get better, and I will work with him and everyone else and I will be better and stronger than you. Then I will kill you when I have proven that I am better than you.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke lifted his head up from between his legs. How long had he been sitting their? He completely lost track of time. Sasuke looked up and saw it was already nighttime. He saw a clock and noticed that it had been 4 hours already, Sasuke got up and decided to go find the doctor. He hoped that by now Naruto would be out of surgery, Sasuke started to look around the giant hospital before he finally found the doctor.

"Yea as soon as I finished healing _It_ I realized who I spent two hours of surgery on. So after finishing up I picked that damned demon up and threw him out back in the trash where he belon-" Before the doctor could finish his sentences, he and his two other colleagues felt a tremendous Ki radiating at them.

"What the fuck did you do" Sasuke said as he stared the men down his sharingan blazing to life, two tomoe now opposed to the one tomoe he had a week ago. "Because from what I heard the boy I asked you to save, you threw out and called a demon. Well if you wanted to meet a demon all you had to do was ask" Sasuke said before putting the three men in a genjutsu powered by his doujutsu that was so strong the men just screamed before blacking out. Sasuke got a worried look on his face and quickly ran out back to find his friend. Sasuke ran outside and saw Naruto still asleep (and thankfully breathing) in the dumpster. Sasuke picked up the boy and once more went into the front door.

Sharingan blazing he looked at the receptionist. "I want you to find a room for my friend and team mate Naruto Uzumaki then get ahold of our sensei Kakashi Hatake and inform him that me and Naruto are here and tell him to get here ASAP." Sasuke practically demanded. The receptionist was so fearful of the boy in front of her that she didn't even question his demand and did what he asked.

"H-hai Uchiha-sama" She said before she quickly got up and ran to get someone to bring Naruto to a room and properly hook him up etc. etc.

After about an hour Naruto was set in his room and Sasuke was sitting back in chair making sure no one came in to hurt his friend again. All of a sudden their was a knock at the door, "Yo" It was Kakashi, Sasuke sat down and motioned his Sensei inside. The man came in and locked the door behind him.

"What happened" Kakashi asked getting serious.

"I'm not sure I was following Naruto here and then next thing I know I hear him screaming, it turns out I was following a clone. I found Naruto screaming in pain with a spider bigger than you eating through Naruto's back. I knocked the spider away and brought him here. While he was in surgery I had a… revelation about myself and realized I needed to change, but after his surgery the worst thing that could have happened, happened. I found the doctor who did surgery on Naruto and was going to ask him about his condition but then I heard him talk. He called Naruto a demon and had literally left Naruto in the dumpster out back to die. So I put him in a genjutsu, he's lucky I didn't kill him, after that I made the hospital get him a room and now we're here." Sasuke finished.

As Kakashi had listened to Sasuke talk he noticed one thing, one big change. ' _He cares… He genuinely cares about what will happen to Naruto, if I'm not mistaken it looks like this boy might yet have hope in becoming a better person. Not just an avenger. I'm curious to see where you will go Sasuke.'_ "I see.. For now stay with Naruto, try to get some sleep if you can. I'll be back later, I need to report this to the hokage." Kakashi said.

"Hai Sensei, also I found this on Naruto" Sasuke said handing Kakashi a scroll.

Kakashi's Eye widened in surprise before he took it and put the scroll in his back pocket. "You did good Sasuke, at this rate you will truly become a Shinobi that would make your parents proud… get some sleep now" Kakashi said before he turned to leave.

" _You never cease to amaze me Naruto"_ Kakashi thought as he headed towards the hokage tower.

 **Author's note: Well there it is guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I promise to update soon and next chapter I will for sure get into the Chunin exam arc I swear, for now make sure to R &R until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: well here we are again, new day, a new chapter, and yes a new Sasuke. I bet I surprised everyone with that, what's going to happen now? Well read on and find out**

"I see… I'm glad to see that our young Sasuke is beginning to open up… but for the hospital to actually throw out Naruto." The man paused and took a hit from his pipe, "I can promise some words will be said to all of the staff at that hospital." Hiruzen sighed as he stared down the white haired shinobi in front of him. "What are we going to do Kakashi?"

"Well… I have just one request" Kakashi said as the hokage raised an eyebrow while smoking his pipe.

"And that would be what exactly?"

"Call him back. It's time Naruto met his godfather properly" Kakashi said.

"Ah, so you knew Jiraiya-kun was his godfather? I suppose being Minato's student and how close the two of you were you were bound to know. Very well I will call him back but he most likely won't be here until sometime during the second exam if not longer than that." The kage said as he blew out his smoke and looked up at the pictures of the previous kage's letting his thoughts get the better of him as he took in all that was around him. "You go do what you need to, I'll meet with Sasuke and Naruto tomorrow morning in the Hospital, you go make yourself useful elsewhere for now" Hiruzen said as Kakashi nodded and left in a swirl of leaves. ' _Asshole leaving this mess of leaves for me to clean up'_ The old kage thought as he used a weak fire jutsu to burn the leaves so he didn't have to do any real work with them. "I'm getting too old for this shit" Hiruzen said before going to bed on his desk.

' _Fuck I hurt all over… goddamn spider.'_ Naruto thought as he started to come too.

" **Ahh look who's alive, what happened kit? I thought you were better than a stupid spider. The bastard almost killed you ya know" A large fox said to his jailor.**

' _Shut up Kumara, I don't have time for your sarcastic bullshit, just hurry and heal me we have chunin exams in like 2 days.'_ Naruto responded before he started to feel some pain go away. ' _Thanks old friend'_ Naruto said as he felt his back heal up more so not 100% not yet, but it felt better than before.

Naruto opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. Sasuke was sleeping on the side of his bed, Sasuke's head was on his hand. ' _What the fuck happened!? I almost die and now Sasuke is my nanny?'_ Somewhere in the distance a certain foxes snicker could be heard. ' _Shut it you'_ Naruto Said. The more Naruto saw the boy sleeping on him the less he wouldn't to move, Sasuke looked comfortable and he didn't want to wake him.

It was at that moment that the hokage had walked in. To say that it was an awkward situation would be an overstatement. When Hiruzen had walked in Sasuke was sleeping on Naruto over the side of the bed while Naruto seemed to be barely awake and watching the boy intently. But when Hiruzen slammed open the door, Sasuke had woken up and Naruto looked over wide eyed at the hokage who was trying to suppress a giggle.

"Good morning you two" The kage said. It was at this moment Sasuke realized the position he was in.

' _When the hell did I fall asleep on him?! Why was I on him like that? Why was that the best nights sleep I've had in god knows how long…'_ Questions kept floating around Sasuke's head while he sat straight up and tried to look proper.

"Good morning hokage-sama/jiji" The two answered at the same time.

It was at this point Sasuke looked at Naruto before getting angry, "What the hell were you doing yesterday dobe!? Were you trying to get yourself killed? Because if I had been any later you would be right now! What the fuck's wrong with you?!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto in a fit of emotions that showed rage, anger and worry in the boy's voice. Sasuke sighed as his face's emotion rested showing worry, "I can't lose anyone else.." He whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear. But Sasuke forget the that the two were ninja so they were just barely able to hear him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… It was just training gone wrong. It was an honest mistake, but nothing to worry about, I'm not gonna die before I become Hokage! But forget about that incident I'm here and by tomorrow I'll be all healed up!" Naruto said with his cheeky grin.

Sasuke just sighed, "Well you better be the exams are is tomorrow, knowing you though you probably want to get out of here right now." Sasuke said as Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Now that you two are done it's time we talked together" The hokage said as he closed the door behind him and locked it. "Now tell me everything that happened, Sasuke you first then Naruto you next, also Naruto Kakashi showed me that item you found, he's going to hold onto it and give it back to you later on for you to decide how to use it." Hiruzen said as Naruto just nodded before the ageing hokage diverted his attention to Sasuke allowing him to speak.

"Well what had happened was that Kakashi had released us to do what we wished for the rest of the day and the dobe here immediately took off. I was bored and had nothing to do so out of curiosity I followed him wondering where he was going in such a hurry. I followed him into this forest in the middle of the village, it was all gated up for some reason. But anyways, I guess Naruto switched with a clone at some point because I was watching him just practice basic jutsu and chakra control exercises and all of a sudden I hear him scream and the Naruto I was watching popped showing to be a clone. I follow the scream and see Naruto on face first on the ground with a big ass spider ripping into his back. I kicked the monster away and quickly brought Naruto here. After his surgery though for some reason the doctors called Naruto a demon child and what not and had said that they left him outside in the trash so I… took special care of them with my Sharingan and brought Naruto back inside and demanded a room for him and now we're here." Sasuke said finally stopping to breath.

"That's very interesting Sasuke-kun, as wrong as it was that you stalked your teammate it's a good thing you did this time." Sarutobi said, "Now Naruto tell me what you were doing" The kage said with more seriousness in his voice.

"Hehe, well you see" The boy started scratching the back of his head. "After Kakashi-Sensei dismissed us I left for the forest of death to resume my wa- I mean training some more. I noticed Sasuke following me and so at the right opportunity I switched with a clone because I didn't want Sasuke caught up in what I was doing. Anyways after going into the forest enough I started to get attacked by the spiders, I quickly attacked back but I noticed that the spiders that were attacking were different from the ones from before." Naruto was caught off.

"Before? So you've been in the forest before and have fought these spiders before" The hokage confirmed as Naruto sheepishly nodded. The kage sighed, "Continue with your story"

"Well I noticed that these spiders were smarter, stronger and noticeably larger than before. I wasn't having trouble fighting these bastards until I noticed it. I couldn't believe what I had found by chance I went to put it into my kunai pouch but the object had distracted me long enough for a spider to get behind me and well… you know the rest from their." Naruto said sheepishly with a smile, "It's not like I was trying to get hurt but I had to get back at those bastards for what they did!" Naruto said with full conviction in his voice.

"And what could the have possibly done to upset you Naruto" The hokage pleaded an answer completely confused.

"Well…. You see. I may have been in their camped out and I went to use the bathroom, come back to my campsite ravaged and those monsters WERE EATING MY DAMN RAMEN!" Naruto said with anger and tears of sadness.

"Tch, dobe" Sasuke said while the kage just nodded his head in disappointment.

"What? I couldn't let them get away with that" Naruto said with full seriousness in his voice while Sasuke looked at the boy.

"You're a fucking baka, dobe" Sasuke said.

"Shut it duck butt!" Naruto said as he stared down the boy in anger while Sasuke stared back a line electricity shooting between their foreheads showing the tension between them.

Hiruzen slapped the back of Naruto's head…. Which made the boy fall into Sasuke's lips by accident. Both boys eyes widened before they backed up and started spitting out and fake puking.

"Ah damnit jij what the hell" Naruto said.

"Why the Fuck did you kiss me dobe!" Sasuke said practically yelling at the boy. _What the fuck is this feeling.._ He thought to himself after the incident. "I'm gonna fucking kill you"

"Ok that's enough boys, Naruto make sure you heal up for the exams, Kakashi will be here soon, that's if he values his icha icha books at le" He was cut off.

"Hey there Naruto how are you" Kakashi said in the window while nervously holding his precious orange book. _Not the precious how could you even say such things Hokage-sama!_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Come on Sasuke let us leave" Hiruzen practically demanded upon the boy as he got up to leave. Sasuke brooded but followed without a word.

It was at that moment Arashi bursted through the door. "Naruto-sama are you alright!?" The mn asked in complete worry. "I'm sorry I should have been their to protect you, this is my fault master." Arashi said instantly putting blame for what happened on himself.

"Oh shut it will ya, I'm fine this was a training accident, now go home I'll be there later tonight. For now I need to talk to Kakashi in private ok?" Naruto said trying to get the man out as soon as possible.

Arashi sighed in defeat and left closing the door behind him. "Thank god ok, now what's up sensei?" Naruto asked.

"How did you acquire this? It was thought lost. No one's seen the spider summoning scroll in almost a hundred years. Not since before the time of even the third hokage" Kakashi said as he held the scroll out.

"Oh that? Honestly dumb luck I found it, while I was fighting those bastards I came across it, but now that I have it Orochimaru-teme can't get ahold of it. In the last timeline one of his guard of the sound 4 had the ability to summon spiders, I guess he found it i the forest and gave it to that freak, now without it I wonder what will happen. By now he's already a level 2 curse marked freak, but that won't matter if he doesn't have the ability to use his spiders." Naruto thought with a grin as he has already succeeded in changing something.

"What should we do with it? Only someone trustworthy should have it we should" Kakashi was cut off by one word.

"Shino" Naruto said as Kakashi's one eyebrow raised waiting for Naruto to continue that statement. "Shino Aburame, his clan specializes in bugs and insects I believe he can make good use of the contract and if not someone in his clan will" Naruto explained as Kakashi nodded in agreement.  
"You make a good argument, I'll bring the scroll to his father Shibi Aburame, and explain how you wish to give the scroll to his son. This will be good for you, the Aburame clan will see you in a higher light now that they have this scroll in their possession." Kakashi said.

"I didn't even think of that, I just wanted to be nice to Shino because I know how weird he is and hopped maybe this would give us reason to talk more by giving him control of the scroll" Naruto said with a sheepish head scratch while Kakashi sweat dropped at the statement.

"Well anyways I'll be off, you should stay here for a couple more hours before you leave" Kakashi said softly.

"Yea yea, get out of here, I'll see you later Kaka-sensei" Naruto said with a grin before lying back to take a nap.

Naruto woke up suddenly and saw sand floating around him. "It's about time we talked" A familiar voice said, Naruto looked up to see his old friend standing in the moonlight, his face as emotionless as ever.

"That damned seal must be affecting you pretty badly isn't it?" Naruto said as he looked on at his friend in sorrow, wishing he had seen him sooner and done something about it.

"Indeed it is, and Shukaku is as reckless as ever, because of how the seal affects him also he's gone back to being insane and doesn't care about being friends with me. I miss sleeping so much Naruto you don't understand, the only thing that calms him down is when I kill, and it's hard to resist those urges. For now I've only been killing bad people, rapists and murders of the such but sometimes… sometimes he is still able to take over and I can't do anything about it." The boy finally finished.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I truly am you shouldn't have to endure such pain like that" Naruto responded sitting up and facing his friend. "But now you're here and soon so will Jiraiya and I'll have him fix your seal." Naruto promised.

"I still killed my uncle… I thought that maybe this time things would be different.. That I could save him… but he still tried to blow himself up to kill me. My father still tries to assassinate me… well not anymore now that Orochimaru has killed the bastard." Gaara said with no emotion or remorse behind his voice. "But Naruto I need your help… Shukaku is restless it's the seal they have on me. You know our village has no real seal master, and the one on me makes him go crazy, literally crazy and bloodthirsty. I need you to help this seal, or at least get Jiraiya to help. No one knows about me and my knowledge I can't trust anyone with this knowledge besides you and any other jinchuriki we meet." the boy spoke calmly as he looked towards his blond haired friend for help.

"I can't help you, not personally at least, my chakra control isn't anywhere near what it was after the war. That's because even then I had trained for years with shadow clones to help get it to what it was, but Jiraiya will be here in a few weeks, I know because he helped me train last time and I'm gonna make him train me again this time. I will say some new and life altering things has already happened to me, and Kakashi knows my secret thanks to a jutsu I used on him. He has all my knowledge on the future and he's gonna help me stick to the timeline a bit, but he's preparing. He doesn't admit it but he trains, and he trains hard as hell even I know he's not slacking he's preparing for what's to come. I also made a friend, he's family. Blood family he knew my mom, but he doesn't know my past. I've been reluctant to tell him and honestly I don't know why I know I can easily take him, and he has no reason to betray me. I should just tell him but I can't. It would make things way easier if I did though in all honesty, but for now I haven't. But I will soon most likely leave a clone to explain while I'm in the exams, but for now I need to go. I have to explain to Kakashi that you're safe and are like me. I will see you again in the exams my brother, but for now play your part, act like nothing has changed we can't tip akatsuki off that we know something. And we should probably still fight like last time, only difference is I'm not as weak, but when people see me stop you as a bijuu that will give me more respect and people will see me for who I really am which is a protector. Do you agree?" Naruto asked the boy as he stretched his back.

"I do, because after our battle I saw the reason behind protection, fighting for love and to be strong for others. This will give me the reason to do a full personality flip and be nice to my siblings and village. I look forward to our battle Naruto, and just so you know I will be trying to actually kill you. I know that Kumara will heal anything so I won't hold back" Gaara said with a smirk before he left leaving his friend with a sweat drop more worried now.

Naruto just smiled and went back to sleep hoping to have a good dream before everything he was to face. He knew these exams should be easy now but he still had an ominous feeling about what was to come. He shook these feelings off before lying back down.

A few more hours had passed and Naruto woke up to his door opening, for some reason it had a loud creak to it and that woke him up, but he was surprised to see who walked through the door.

"Shino? Hey what's up man."

"Hello Naruto-kun. Yes it is peculiar that I'm here uninvited but seeing as what you did it required me to see you immediately." The boy spoke with his unusual deep voice.

"Ugh what did I do now" Naruto said groggily as he sat up and slapped his face.

Shino took out a scroll showing it to the boy, "I cannot thank you enough for letting me and my family have this scroll. It was deemed either lost or destroyed decades ago and everyone had given up hope on finding such a rare contract. On behalf of me and my entire clan I thank you Naruto." Shino answered with a bow.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "It's no problem man, I couldn't think of anyone better than you to have it. You and your clan love bugs and the spiders hate me anyways for some… personal reasons. Plus what are friends for anyways" Naruto said as shino looked at him his eyebrows raised high showing surprise in his hidden face.

"You believe us to be friends Naruto?" Shino asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course man, sure you might be a little weird" Shino's demnor dropped at this, "But you are one of the most loyal people I know and you're a genius in your own way. You're a great guy don't think otherwise." Naruto replied as shino smiled behind his coat.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I promise to value our friendship forever. Nothing will ever change that. For the kindness you have shown me I promise you that I will help you whenever you need it just ask when you need me." Shino said with gratitude in his voice. "If you will excuse me though I have to get going Kurenai-sensei wanted to see me and my team one last time before the exams tomorrow, we're all going to BBQ. Feel free to join us later if you make it out." Shino said inviting Naruto, which slightly surprised the boy before he grinned.

"You bet I'll be there, I'm just gonna go home and shower first that way you and your team have time to chat." Naruto said while shino nodded before he left. Meanwhile Naruto got up throwing the covers off of him and quickly did a shunshin to get home. He wanted to be their quick since he had no clothes on besides the hospital gown.

He walked inside and saw Arashi asleep on the couch the TV still on, Naruto sighed and turned off the device he didn't need his electric bill to run him dry. He proceeded to the bathroom to hop in the shower and get changed.

Naruto quickly rinsed off and then threw on a pair of orange pants and a black t-shirt. He quietly left the building through a window so as to not wake his friend. Jumping outside Naruto saw the beauty of the sunset on the sky, as the sky turned a misty orange while the darkness of the sky slowly took over. Naruto smiled enjoying the serene view in front of him before he took of to the BBQ joint.

"So how was your day Shino-kun" A white eyed blue haired beauty asked her teammate as they enjoyed food with their third teammate and his dog.

"It was… enjoyable" Shino answered without his usual monotone voice but a hint of happiness in it.

"What made it so great man" The other teammate asked while his pup yipped.

"I got a lost treasure from a dear friend of mine earlier today Kiba-san. I have actually invited him to dinner tonight with us and judging by the time he should be here any minute now." Shino said as Hinata smiled and Kiba looked at him dumbfounded.

 _I never knew you had friends_ Kiba thought about his weird teammate. "What's his name shino-kun" Hinata asked still smiling.

"You both know him very well it's-" Shino was cut off by his guest appearing.

"Hey Shino hope I'm not too late to getting here." Naruto said with a grin before taking a place next to Hinata.

"You did not I was actually telling Hinata-san and Kiba-san just now how I had invited you here tonight. Once more I must thank you for what you have given me" Shino said, once more praising the young blond for the gift.

"Honestly man it was no problem, spiders hate me anyways they'll probably always hate me. But it's all good because the feelings mutual, little bastards." Naruto replied now completely leaving Hinata and Kiba in the dark and confused.

"Oi! What are you guys talking about damnit" Kiba asked, annoyed he wasn't in on the secret.

"It's nothing Kiba-san do not fret over nothing" Shino replied before Naruto could. Naruto stared at Shino for a second seriously before he sighed and nodded his head agreeing. _It's probably for the best to not talk about the contract in public, not yet at least._ Naruto thought to himself.

"Whatever I didn't want to know anyways" Kiba said with a pout getting a laugh from Naruto and a giggle from Hinata.

Changing the subject, "Man this food smells great, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna have some." Naruto said grabbing some chopsticks and a plate. Kiba grinned and did the same. It didn't take long for everyone to start talking and reminiscing about old times. By the end of the night it was just Hinata and Naruto left. Hinata was resting her head on his shoulder and he had an arm around her while he used his other free arm to grab food to keep eating. Hinata giggled at this a bit.

"I've missed hanging out with you Naruto-kun" Hinata said softly and quietly, but still gaining the boys attention.

"I've missed being with you too Hinata-chan, I promise after the exams are over we will hang more! Hell maybe we could start training together again like old times" Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata yawned and snuggled closer to the blond boy not thinking of her actions just enjoying the warmth. "That would be fun Naruto-kun" she said sleepily.

Naruto just smiled, "It's time I took you home Hin, you just stay in my arms" Naruto said as he scooped her up. Hinata yipped at first before she dug her head into his chest smiling at being so close to her crush.

Naruto took his time bringing her home traveling by rooftop still. He got to the compound and saw his favorite gate guards their. "Hey guys man it's been a while. I'm just gonna put Hinata-chan to bed then be on my way" Naruto said. The two nodded letting the boy by but activating there byakugan to keep an eye on him. Naruto quickly dropped the girl off in her room before taking the window out to quickly leave.

Naruto looked over at the girl in front of him, "Sleep tight my moon, hopefully soon I can tell you everything but for now.. I'll make do with what we have" He said to her. Unknowingly Hiashi was outside the door, and now the man had questions. And one way or the other he would get them answered. But for the moment he left it alone because it was late and he didn't need to activate his doujutsu to know the boy had left.

 _What don't I know about you uzumaki? And what do you mean by tell her everything I will be planning a meeting between us soon to find out what this is all about_ Hiashi thought to himself while he headed to his room to get some sleep of his own. For tomorrow and the next month or so would be long with the exams at his doorsteps.

 **Theirs the chapter everyone sorry for the delay but I was busy I'm going to try and get one more out before the end of may and after that I will be on hiatus until sometime in September due to my work in the military I will be gone for a while. Anyways please read and review I want to know what you all thought until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Yes I'm back and whoever the guest is who thinks his petty little words about me dying is gonna hurt me or stop me. Well ya can stop trying unlike you I'm not a little bitch who needs to hide behind a computer screen to attack people, but moving on… hope yall like my new instalment of Dragon ball- or shit wrong thing, I mean Naruto!**

"Bring it on losers! Ima kick all of your asses!" a certain boy said as he walked into a room of contestants from all over the shinobi nations. His teammates, a guy and a girl walked in beside him.

"You should lower your voice so as to not attract unwanted attention kiba" the other boy said to his comrade.

"Ah shut it Shino, I bet i could take everyone in here no sweat" Kiba said with a big grin.

"Oi dog face shut it, and what took you so long to get here? The exams is almost about to start" a certain orange clad genin said.

"What? How did you guys get here before us? I just saw you downstairs!" Kiba said, surprised to find his old classmates in here.

"You already forgot my favorite technique Kiba? Now that's rude, but whatever nothing to fret over now. I have to agree with you though, I believe I could beat everyone here no sweat, including you dog breath" The ninja responded in a joyous and mischievous way.

"Boys, boys you should keep it down, you're both going to bring a lot of attention to not only yourself but your teammates" A man wearing grey and glasses said as he walked up to the two preteens. "I should know this isn't my first time in these exams, Names Yakushi Kabuto nice to meet some friendly faces" The man now recognized as Kabuto said.

Kabuto faced the genin in front of him to see all of the rookie nine, the gave him mixed reactions, but Naruto was the only one who seemed like he wanted to actually attack the boy. "What do you want with us" Sasuke asked approaching Kabuto. "If this really isn't your first time taking the exams then you should know that makes us your enemy, why approach us so casually?" Sasuke now demanded out of the boy.

"Well we're all konoha ninja here, and I thought I might be able to help. You see these" Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket and placed them on the ground as he sat, motioning for everyone else to follow in suit. "Are a special kind of card that I have created over the years. With them I can give you information on any ninja you want, friend or foe." Kabuto said with a smirk now gaining everyone's attention but no one as much as Sasuke and Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara of the (funk) sand, and Rock Lee" Sasuke said before Kabuto could continue. "Give me the information on those three people."

"Ah no fun you have their names, anyways let's start with Gaara." Kabuto said as he focused chakra into the top card before pulling it out. "Let's see, he's taken 56 missions, 12 D rank, 18 B rank, wow 25 A rank's and 1 S rank mission. According to this he's never even taken a scratch from any of those something about a u perfect defense. Not much on his abilities beside the fact that he uses sand like the Fourth Kazekage, his teammates are Temari and Kankuro, his siblings. That's about all I have on him" Kabuto said with a scratch to his head.

"The other two?" Sasuke asked more curious now and also staring at Gaara like he was some sort of monster before looking back to Kabuto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, well seems like he's your teammate. Taken a shit ton of D ranks, 1 C rank, 2 B rank, 1 A rank and.. Wow seems like he's even taken an S rank missio-" Kabuto was cut off when Naruto grabbed his card and started to rip it to pieces.

"You should shut the fuck up now. I'm taking these too" Naruto said as he grabbed the rest of the cards and started to burn them before anyone could react.

Kabuto was immediately furious at the boy, unbeknown to them but Kabuto was a spy and those cards held a lot more information then they knew and he needed hose cards. And now all those years were wasted by one blond nosed jinchuuriki brat. Oh he was going to have his revenge soon, the next person to get angry was Sasuke, everyone else seemed confused still wondering about the B, A, and S rank missions.

"What the fuck did you do that for Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"I have my reasons don't you worry I'll explain later when it's safe" Naruto said as he stayed in a dead eyelock with Kabuto not blinking for even a second. People could feel the pressure, that was until Ibiki showed up, "Alright maggots, shut the fuck up. Now on the wall down here you'll find your seats. You have one minute to get in your seats or else you and your team is disqualified, starting now" The man shouted as everyone's eyes paled before they ran to figure out where they were sitting.

Ibiki, a special jounin in charge of T&I and a man feared throughout the nations. A face covered in scars and a Bandana over his head he is easily recognized. Just standing in front of him you can feel the power of someone who knows who they are and aren't afraid to be in charge and run things. He reeks of someone in power but isn't a man who is power crazy, he knows his place and does what he needs to. He doesn't like that he's running the chunin exams but he is happy to fuck with some kids heads since he can do this how he wants.

Ibiki looked at his watch and saw time was up, "Alright maggots, SHUT THE FUCK UP" he said. His voice bellowed through the room and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Everyone still standing leave my room now, and bring your teammates with you. I gave you a time limit since you couldn't reach that limit you lose." People started to speak out until Ibiki released his KI throughout the room. Ibiki looked around as he saw people losing it due to the power he had.

Then he saw a certain blond brat yawn, "Is this supposed to be intimidating, because if so I could show you some real KI" Naruto said looking at Ibiki with a smirk. Ibiki like all of the other adults in the village who had survived the Kyuubi attack 12 years previous knew just who this boy was. What he didn't need was an international incident because he decided to be reckless, on the other hand he wouldn't mind seeing some kids actually piss their pants.

"By all means show us what you go-" Ibiki was cut off. He wasn't expecting everything to be directed at him. Kids in the room looked confused as they felt the KI release from them but what shocked them was that Naruto seemed mildly annoyed while he forced the Jounin to his knees.

 _MY god, I haven't felt anything this powerful since the Kyuubi itself…. It's overwhelming._ Ibiki thought to himself while he tried to get himself in check. Then it was gone Naruto released it, that was actually the perfect distraction since he was able to send a shadow clone out to report to Kakashi about Kabuto. "Heh good try kid but you'll need to do better than that, but no time. As you all see in front of you their is a test. Nine questions, the tenth question you shall receive at the end of the hour. When I tell you to start you are to answer all Nine questions however you can, but just know, no cheating will be allowed, If I catch you cheating you will be immediately disqualified. The men to either side of you will be watching to check for cheating, If you are caught three times, you're out. Remember this is a team assignment too, if one person goes all three are gone. Also this test is out of 10 points, but if even one of you fail all three of you fail." When ibiki finished going over the rules he could see everyone wanted to speak out or complain, but everyone held their tongue. Not wanting to anger the man, _Smart kids_ Ibiki thought, "Alright, BEGIN" He bellowed as he started an alarm for an hour.

Everyone went straight to work… except for a blond who was choosing to take a nap. _So he saw through me huh? Or does he have alternative motives. Well he has an hour time will only tell_ Ibiki thought while everyone else went to work.

While all that was going on though a clone of said blond boy finally ran into his sensei. "Naruto?" Kakashi said wide eyed not expecting to see his genin so soon. "Were you already disqualified? What happened?" the man asked genuinely worried.

"No, no I'm just a clone. Boss sent me to warn you." The Naruto clone stated as Kakashi got more serious as they walked and talked. "A snake is making his move, and a rat with glasses knows more then he should. Including about me" The clone stated as Kakashi looked at him.

"Are you sure of this?" Kakashi asked understanding the people Naruto was talking about to be none other than Orochimaru and his right hand Kabuto. A boy Kakashi believed was a lost hope for years do to his inability to pass the chunin exams.

"Yes when the rat approached us today before the exams started he had info cards, most likely on all of our shinobi, I realized he knew too much when he started talking about me since we both know my only S class mission is in the seal on my stomach. He had mentioned an S class mission I had done, before he could go further I destroyed mine and everyone else's cards. It really pissed him off, he knows I'm onto him if no at least even a little bit." Naruto stated as he stopped with his sensei realizing where they were. "I'll leave it up to you to handle sensei, but remember, no one else can know. For one they will think you are either crazy or two a spy. So do what you need but keep it quiet. And the snake won't move till we're in the forest a day and a half from now." Naruto said remembering the time a snake ate him all to well.

"Of course, I know what to do, just avoiding the third including during the exams with all the extra anbu patrolling will be hard. I guess it wasn't time for Dog to retire after all" Kakashi said as he pulled out a mask.

Naruto nodded at Kakashi before he dispelled himself. Kakashi looked down at the mask he held between his fingers. His one eye grew dark as memories from his past resurfaced as he stared at the mask. His hand through Rin's chest, holding obito's hand close as he watched the boy die… or so he thought at least, but now he knows he no longer dead.. Just lost in the darkness. All the horrible thoughts shot through his head, but he shook them away before he put on the mask and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves. He had a mission to do and he wasn't going to let down his late sensei, or old teammate. He would protect the uchiha and his sensei's son no matter what. And with that Kakashi was gone without a trace.

 _Time's almost up, is the kid really not gonna answer any questions? Not even gonna look at his sheet_ Ibiki thought to himself in utter amazement at Naruto's brashness. All of a sudden Naruto's head shot up as the memories from his clone and Kakashi returned in full momentum.

 _I believe in you sensei, I know trusting you with the knowledge of the future was right. Now make me and my dad proud._ Naruto thought as he grinned to himself. Naruto looked up at the clock and saw he had about two minutes left, with that he flipped his sheet over and wrote his name on the test… then he looked at the questions and sweat dropped. _How the fuck am I gonna answer these? I don't know any of this shit… meh whatever._ Naruto thought as he flipped his sheet back over and leaned back in his seat.

 _Heh, kid probably used a shadow clone to get the answers and wrote it all in just now, smart_ Ibiki thought, it was common knowledge Naruto favored his clones so it wasn't too far fetched to think he would use them to cheat… Right? "Alright Maggots, times up!" Ibiki shouted as he looked out towards the sea of genin. _Gah too many genin, time to shorten the group up._ "Now time for the tenth question, now before I give it to you let me give you one last rule. You may choose to answer this question but know this, If you answer this question wrong you and your teammates may NEVER take these exams again. If you wish to leave now and try again next time feel free, the doors right there" Ibiki said with a smirk as he ushered towards the door.

Ibiki's smirk grew as he saw just about everyone's faces lose their shit. Everyone who was participating in the exam started to lose it. Except for a select few who could see through the man's bullshit. Sasuke looked down towards his blond teammate _don't even fucking think about it dobe, I know Sakura won't do give up if I don't but if you quit now I promise to give you an ass beating_ The uchiha thought to himself as he stared at his brother in arms.

Naruto looked around to see the room start to thin out. He turned his head around and saw Sasuke staring at him. Naruto smiled at him before he turned around and moved his seat back. "Naruto-kun what are you doing" A certain white eyed, blue haired beauty asked as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan just trust me." Naruto said as he slowly got up, to the surprise of most Konoha genin their.

"So you finally decided to give up huh brat" Ibiki said thinking he broke the boy.

Naruto laughed a little bit which earned him a frown of confusion from Ibiki. Naruto raised his head up as he slammed his hand down on the desk, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are old man but if you think you can scare me out of this thing you have another thing coming. I've worked to goddamn hard to get to this point and no way in hell will I let a man like you stop me, so bring it on, give me your worst because I promise I will send it back tenfold" Naruto said with determination.

Naruto's speech seemed to move people, meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief thanking Kami that Naruto didn't just quit. Ibiki looked around the room and determined that no one else was gonna leave after Naruto's little speech, "Well that seems to have done it, doesn't seem like anyone else is going to leave so… You all pass" Ibiki said as once again the genin were confused and shouted out.

"What about the tenth question, why the hell did you scare us like that" kids yelled out in response to Ibiki's sudden answer of passing them.

"Alright quiet down" He said as he started to take off his bandana. What everyone saw shocked them. His head was bald and showed horrible, gruesome scars and burns from where the man was obviously tortured. "Every time you are given a mission you never know what it is. The importance it holds to the village is always different. What you see here was an act of war due to a mission I was on as a chunin. I had to gather information and bring it back to the village, but I was clumsy and got caught. Because of that my teammates were killed and I was brutally tortured and left for dead. These scars on my face and head are from that day, they interrogated me for hours trying to get information out of me. Becoming a chunin means you may have to face extremes like this, these exams are meant to test your readiness to become a chunin, never be afraid to back out because you think you are hurting your team. Because in the end if you become a chunin even if you aren't ready you will only hurt yourself and your village." Ibiki finished his story as someone broke through the window. "Damn it Anko" Ibiki said revealing the person.

Anko stood proudly in front of a banner she placed in front of her. What she didn't know was that the banner was changed and now said, 'I'll fuck anyone for some good ass dango'. Some people started to snicker at this and Anko looked down at her sign and then looked up and instantly saw the culprit. "Damn it Naruto, I'm gonna get you for this" She said as the boy broke out laughing holding his sides.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" Naruto said as he wiped away a tear, "But now that makes us 4-3 with me in the lead" Naruto said. What no one knew was the two had started a prank war against each other for fun. With this victory Naruto had put himself in the lead, one he hoped to hold for a while.

"Whatever brat" she said before looking over at everyone, "Damn ibiki, 26 teams still? You're going soft but it's ok once I'm done with them at these numbers will be cut in half at least the rest will probably be dead" She said with a cheery smile creeping out most everyone in the room with how she said that. "Alright everyone follow me to training ground 44 for the next part of the exam!" Anko shouted before jumping out another window. Everyone sweatdropped as she did that while Ibiki just got more upset knowing he had to pay for both windows.

Everyone followed the lady they deemed as a crazy sociopath. It didn't take long till they got to their destination, a giant gated forest in the middle of the village. "Alright everyone, the next part of the exam is a survival stage. We're gonna chuck you all in their for 5 days and 4 nights. You're job is to survive and" She pulled out two scrolls, "Get one of each of these scrolls. Now killing is permitted so please sign one of these waivers, signed waiver gets you scroll, scroll lets you onto the second part of the exam. Now onto the rules. Don't die and don't open your scrolls. Once you have both scrolls you want to get into the tower in the center of this forest about 10 kilometers in. if you open the scroll before you are in the tower.. Well you won't like what happens" Anko said with a sinister smile.

Chouji was the first to speak up, "What will we do about food though?" He asked worried.

"You're ninja, hunt I promise they're plenty of things to eat in their, but even more things that want to eat you" She turned towards Naruto, "Isn't that right Gaki" She said.

"Oh shut it you" Naruto said as she laughed at his response.

"Well with that, everyone sign these waivers, turn it in and get a scroll then go to your gate." Anko said as she walked towards the tent with scrolls to help out.

It didn't take long for everyone to get through, but when Naruto saw what gate they had he freaked out. "This can't be right" He said looking at Anko.

"What now brat" She asked annoyed that her favorite toy actually seemed worried.

"I got gate 14" He said as Anko widened her eyes. "We'll be in their den starting!" Naruto said between gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about baka? What's so scary about gate 14" Sakura asked. Until she saw Sasuke, even he seemed to be worried.

"It's that gate isn't it dobe" He said not even needing an answer as Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm sorry gaki, but I don't make the rules, I can't change your gate, all I can say is try to head around them before they can catch you. But I will warn you, if you thought they were fast before…. That's nothing to the strongest of them who stay behind as the last line" Anko warned him before Naruto nodded and grabbed his two teammates and walked away.

"Sasuke lose the weights, any and all of them. The faster we are the better, try to keep up with me" Naruto made one clone, "Sakura right now you need to trust me, get on my clones back, you aren't as fast as me or Sasuke, and these monsters will kill you just because you're with me. Now get on his back he will keep up with us, Sasuke if you can't keep up let me know I'll make another clone. I know of a safe spot but we need to get their fast" Naruto finished.

"Naruto, Sasuke what are you two so afraid of?" Sakura asked genuinely worried due to the fact Sasuke just took orders from Naruto no questions asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before Naruto spoke up, "Spiders" Naruto said. Sakura began to laugh until she saw how serious the two were. "These aren't ordinary spiders, why do you think Anko gave me that warning about their speed. Now do as I say or you will die" Naruto said as sakura gulped and nodded before climbing on the back of the clone's back.

"Naruto, what do you think our chances of making it through are?" Sasuke asked him, but Naruto didn't answer his face just got more serious.

"Just follow me, I'll be the Naruto in only a black shirt" Naruto said. With that Naruto made hundreds of clones as they sprinted inside the gate. The clones all scattered among them to protect them and serve as distractions.

Sasuke activated his sharingan to keep up, but what he saw actually worried him. He saw the Naruto clone's chakra disappearing at an alarming rate, the hundreds of clones Naruto made were just being ripped through. They all moved as quickly as they could barely keeping up with the real Naruto. But then it happened, just what Sasuke was worried about, the clone holding Sakura was killed and sakura started to fall to the ground fast.

"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled as the boy's eye's widened and he quickly disappeared before reappearing in front of Sasuke holding Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widen as he never even saw the boy move. Before anything else could happen Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and used a high powered shunshin to move the three of them far away.

The three teammates appeared in front of a river and Sasuke used his sharingan to see that Naruto was somehow low on chakra, "I'm not used to carrying people when I use that technique, we should be safe here, for now I need rest Sasuke you take charge and watch over us. I just need a couple hours" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded while Naruto dozed off into sleep.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens." Sasuke said as Sakura just sat there not knowing what to do. Everything just happened so fast she didn't know what to do. "Set up traps and collecting clean water" Sasuke said to Sakura snapping her out of her daze.

She looked up at him and seeing his calm demeanor seemed to do it for her. She nodded and got to work, Sasuke knew it was going to be a long day and an even longer night and he knew he had to be prepared.

 **Author's note: Well here's the chapter I honestly just knocked this out in about 3 hours, didn't think I was going to write a whole chapter in one go but I've been waiting for these exams to start I have some big things planned. Please Review and let me know about any ideas you may or may not want incorporated, and I might take that into consideration for my next chapter depending if I like what you say. Anyways I hoped you like this chapter, sorry it's so short, but until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: well nothing to really say, just going to hop into this chapter, this will be mainly second part of the exams and Orochimaru finally stepping into the light. Anyways read on and enjoy!**

"Where are we?" A voice mumbled, the person tried to open his eyes, but to no avail as he only saw darkness.

"Jinto? Jinto-kun is that you" a feminine voice asked quickly after hearing the man now known as Jinto speak.

"Yea it's me, is that you Mari-chan?" Jinto quickly responded as he tried to feel in front of him crawling towards where he heard the voice.

"Yes, thank kami you're alright when I woke up everything was dark, I still can't see a damn thing. I thought you and kishi were dead. I still don't know where Kishi is I haven't heard from him yet only you, I've been up for a while now. I'm not sure how long though I can't keep track of time in this darkness." Mari said, worry clearly filled her voice as she didn't know what to do. "I tried to perform a fire jutsu but I can't activate my chakra for some reason, what about you? Can you try something" Mari asked Jinto hoping their would be luck with him.

"I can't, I don't need to try I can feel a seal on me. I feel it sucking chakra from me, I barely have enough to move I feel like a goddamned civilian." Jinto said with hatred filling his voice. He hated the predicament he was in, he just wanted to do the chunin exams and be done with it all before he returned back to his home in the land of grass.

All of a sudden there was a loud creak and Jinto and Mari shut their eyes tight as light blinded the room they were in. "Ku, ku, ku" a voice rasped out as a tall, slender man stood in the entrance to the door staring at the two. "I must apologize, because you both won't like what's to come, don't worry it'll only hurt at first, after that you'll be dead" The man said as the two finally managed to open their eyes to see the person in front of them.

"Where are we? Who are you? Where is our friend? What do you want with us!" Jinto demanded as he stared down the man not knowing what danger they were in just yet.

"Oh and here I thought people all over knew me, it's ok though children such as yourselves probably never thought of me as something to worry about." The person said as he grew a grin that just made him even more scary then he was. Jinto had a sudden realization that they wouldn't make it out alive. "My name as you should know is Orochimaru" The man now named as the monster of Konoha said. The two ninja in front of Orochimaru widened their eyes in horror as they now knew escape was impossible. "And as for you two, well I plan to steal your faces and see who's fits better while I infiltrate these exams. Right now you're in one of my bunkers underground the forest of death, and I promise no one will hear your screams. Also your friend is dead. He wasn't a fit for me" Orochimaru said as he grabbed the two teens and dragged them to their doom.

Jinto and Mari tried to fight back and scream out but it was to no avail as Orochimaru got his way fairly easily. He dragged them and tied them to tables. After hours of experimenting with them he decided to choose Mari as his new face. With that he gathered the three bodies that belonged to the Kusa genin and dropped them off in the forest somewhere where they would be eaten, and with that he set after his target. A certain Uchiha and a blond jinchuuriki.

"Ugh what happened" Naruto said as he woke up. Before he could react he was attacked with… a hug? "Wha-What's going on?" Naruto asked confused as he started to notice the female figure wrapped around him. "Sakura, why are you hugging me?"

"Looks like you finally woke up dobe" Sasuke said as he approached his friend. "And here I thought maybe you finally kicked the bucket" The boy saud with a grin as he reached his hand out to help Naruto up while Sakura released her hug waiting to speak.

"Not until I kick your ass teme" Naruto said standing up with his friends help.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that Naruto… I was.. I was just scared you might have actually been hurt getting us out of that place" Sakura said softly avoiding eye contact with Naruto. "If I had been faster you wouldn't have had to worry about helping me out… I'm sorry Naruto" Sakura said actually surprising Naruto with how she was acting.

 _Well damn, maybe she's finally starting to see the error of her ways, maybe I could get Kakashi to train her some until Tsunade shows up_ Naruto thought to himself proud that she was finally changing for the better. The blond smiled at his pink haired teammate, "It's alright Sakura-chan, I promise. Hopefully these exams will show you where you need to train in order to better yourself" Naruto said hoping to inspire her a little. Sakura smiled a bit at his words before she nodded in agreement.

"Now that you two are done talking we need to form a strategy. Right now we have an Earth scroll, we need to get a Heaven scroll and get to that tower within the next 4 days" Sasuke said, but before he could continue Naruto spoke up.

"Actually we can go straight to the tower, I have a clone group henged as shinobi and they have a heaven scroll so we're good we just have to head their, and fast" Naruto said, adding urgency into his last words. He knew today was the day orochimaru would attack, and he was really not looking forward to that. He was hoping to avoid that confrontation completely.

"Wow… that was actually good thinking, ok let's make sure we're safe and get going" Sasuke said as he activated his doujutsu. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the second tomoe in Sasuke's eyes. _When did he get the next level in? Ugh, he's probably been training with it since the second he got it._ Naruto thought to himself with a mental groan before he got up.

"Sasuke, stop wasting chakra using your sharingan, I got us with my clones" Naruto said as a few said clones popped into existence. "Now let's get going, the quicker we get through the better." Naruto said as he took lead jumping into the treeline with Sasuke and Sakura following

As they were hoping through the forest for a while Naruto fet a slight nagging. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew it wasn't good. He stopped suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura followed in suit, and before anyone could say anything Naruto motioned for them to stay quiet. Naruto looked around his surroundings but didn't see anything, but he could feel something, something quite not right. Than out of nowhere a giant snake appeared and ate the blond boy (again) and took off through the forest with said boy in it's mouth before swallowing him.

Sasuke and Sakura instantly freaked and went to chase after their friend but before they could they were cut off by a mysterious kusa genin. She looked strange, and even Sasuke seemed to be wary of her. "Get the fuck out of our way before I make you" the boy said flashing his sharingan.

"Ku, ku ku, showing off so soon Sasuke-kun, and here I thought I'd have to make you show me it" 'she' said staring down Sasuke.

It didn't take a genius to know something was off about this person. Just the way she stood gave off an aura of pure power and malice. Before either Konoha genin could move to attack they were suddenly stuck, paralyzed by fear. The kusa ninja didn't even have to move, she just directed her power at them.

Sasuke was visibly shaking he hadn't felt power like this since Zabuza was their enemy. He was now completely freaking out having a mini panic attack. It only took a moment for it to pass before he forced his body to move. After a few moment he grabbed a kunai, but then he saw it happen, the kusa nin was attacking, and she was going for Sakura. Sasuke knew he didn't have time to waste. He stabbed himself in the leg letting go off the effects of their enemy's jutsu and quickly shot towards Sakura knocking her away from the danger before he himself rolled away from the danger also.

"Why did you do that Sasuke-kun, I was just trying to knock the trash away" the woman said with a creepy ass smile.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the hell do you want with me!" Sasuke demanded debating whether to attack or retreat and try to find Naruto… if he was still alive. _NO! He is alive, no way would the dobe be finished off by a damn snake._ Sasuke thought not wanting to believe that his friend might actually be dead.

"Don't worry about who I am" The woman disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke, "Just know I want to give you a gift" She said as she flashed fangs and went to bite into Sasuke's neck.

Before Orochimaru's fangs could reach their target though, the man felt a strong kick to the jaw knocking him back into a tree, hard. "Get the fuck away from my friends you creep." Naruto said showing up out of nowhere.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it seems like you've come out to play. How fun" the women said. But then she saw everyone looking at her weird and realized the face was badly damaged. Orochimaru just chuckled before ripping the face away to reveal his own. "Well that didn't last as long as I thought it would, what a shame."

Naruto silently deactivated his weights once more and got ready to fight. Even he knew that he wasn't a match for Orochimaru but hopefully the man would underestimate him enough to give him a good enough advantage to stop him. "Sasuke he's obviously after you, so be careful, Sakura you need to hide this man is well above your league let me and the teme handle him." Naruto said, even though it was clear his voice was filled with worry he said the words confidently.

Naruto's eyes slitted and turned red as he drew on his friend's power to give hima speed and strength enhancement. Orochimaru saw this and frowned before the man charged, "Now now Naruto-kun, no need to let the fox say hi this isn't between us" he said as his fingers charged blue with chakra. Naruto's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen. He couldn't let the five pronged seal connect. Naruto quickly jumped into the air making some clones.

"Sasuke, fire and wind" Naruto said as the boy nodded understanding what to do. Sasuke quickly fired off a fireball jutsu as Naruto shot quickly made some hand seals, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough" He said as he shot off his attack which met up with Sasuke's attack, increasing the size and power of the attack.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he knew he needed to avoid this attack, but he had forgotten about the clones Naruto made. One of the clones shoved a rasengan into Orochimaru's back which shot the man into the fire attack. "I can't believe we did it" Sasuke said as he saw the corpse on the ground lying down. But Naruto knew better, he knew the snake was hiding somewhere.

Then the voice seemed to bounce off the tree's, "Ku, ku, ku now Naruto-kun that was dirty. Attacking me from behind like that and with that jutsu, now I wonder where you learned such a move. But that's for later, now who should I go for first, oh how sweet you look Sasuke-kun and how strong you are. But you could be so much more, including if you want to get that brother of yours. My is he much stronger than you, he put up a fight a lot better than this pathetic hold you're giving me" Orochimaru said tauntingly which was going to get a reaction from Sasuke.

"What the fuck do you know about me or my brother!" Sasuke shouted in rage looking around all around him with his sharingan trying to find the man.

Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke and held the boy down, "I know he puts you to shame in power, and I know you crave the power to kill him. To be better than him. To avenge your family and with this little farce you have going on playing ninja in this village you will never get that power" Orochimaru said before he bit hard into Sasuke giving him the curse seal. Sasuke shouted out in pain as he grabbed the spot while his body withered at the foreign chakra that had entered his body. It only took Sasuke seconds before he passed out from the pain.

"I can't wait for you to seek me out" Orochimaru said before he blocked a punch from Naruto. "Oh Naruto-kun, it was fun playing with you but I can't stay any longer unfortunately, but don't worry I have a gift for you too" Orochimaru said as he kept blocking all of the boys attacks. Naruto widened his eyes but he knew it was useless he was to close, he took the five pronged seal to his gut which overtook his original seal, Naruto couldn't stay awake as he felt Kumara's power be forced from him before he knocked out.

Orochimaru smiled before he left, now it was time to wait and see if Sasuke could pass his test. Sakura finally came out of hiding and looked at the two boys. She got worried not sure what she should do now, Naruto and Sasuke were out for the count and she didn't know what it was the strange man had done to them. She quickly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him over into the tree she was hiding in, then she went back out and got Naruto and brought him in their also. Not sure of what to do next she loaded the clearing with traps, everything she and Naruto had hidden in the trees and ground.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do but both boys started to get fevers, and it was bad. She decided to leave them hoping they were hidden well enough and left to fill her bucket with water. She quickly did that and then returned grateful she wasn't attacked to or from the river. She started to take care of the boys, she took their shirts off so the bodies could breath and put wet rags on their heads to help cool them down. Sakura continued to do this late into the night until she finally fell asleep from fatigue.

"So when should we attack Dosu" A woman asked her teammate as she watched the pink haired girl disappear into the clearing.

"We wait till morning like Orochimaru-sama said. Than we attack, for now we observe and wait kin" Dosu replied as the girl nodded.

"Can't we just kill them now? I don't want to wait" Another man said angrily, annoyed that he had to wait a few more hours.

"Shut up Zaku, don't make me report you to Kabuto-sama, we both know what will happen to you if I go to him" Dosu said threatening his teammate.

"No need to get so serious Dosu, I just think it would be easier to kill them now is all" Zaku mumbled before crossing his arms and sitting down. Zaku mumbled angrily to himself but he knew better then to cross Dosu, he knew the man was stronger than him. Zaku sighed in defeat and decided to take a nap since they weren't going to do anything.

Hours passed in silence, all that could be heard was the battles of ninjas who knew how far away. People dying, friends maybe she didn't know. Sakura wasn't sure what to do with her teammates unconscious from whatever it was that creepy man did.

Than she heard a rustling and looked up with wide worried eyes. She barely got any sleep because she didn't want to be attacked but she knew she had slept for at least an hour or two in the night after the attack once everything was settled. Right now though it was early-mid morning and then sun was shining down through the trees, blinding her making it impossible to see anything. She didn't know what was their but she was certain it was a person, hopefully they wouldn't see her as she hid further into the little covering she was in with the boys.

"Come on out bitch we know you're in their" a gruff man's voice said. Sakura not knowing the three men that orochimaru had sent was obviously scared. She knew she was outmatched.

"Dosu I don't think she's coming, you care if I go in there for a bit, maybe rough her up and have some fun while we figure out where that Uchiha is" Zaku said with a smirk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Zaku" a feminine voice said as she slapped Zaku in the head.

"Fuck off kin no one asked you just stay back until we need you" Zaku said more threatening as the girl reluctantly listened to him.

Sakura not knowing what to do decided to stay hidden and hopped that her traps would stop the people that faced her, she knew better than to try and attack as they would easily defeat her.

Zaku grinned and charged out through the clearing to where Sakura was hiding, that was until a log hit him dead center in the chest and knocked him into a tree. "Ugh you fucking bitch that really hurt" He said while coughing up a bit of blood before wiping it away. "Looks like I might have to be a little more careful, seems like you made some traps." With that he got back up and charged forward more carefully looking at his surroundings this time. But while he was watching the ground and his sides he didn't see the Kunai that was thrown straight at him from Sakura's hiding place that ended up hitting him right in his arm. "That's it bitch, you're fucking dead" Zaku said before unleashing a jutsu of some sort towards Sakura's direction. Nothing happened at first but then a loud scream was heard as Sakura held her ears which were bleeding a little.

"So that's where you're hiding. That's what I thought time to die you bit-" Zaku was cut off from a very strong fist being buried in his gut though. Zaku coughed up a bit of blood before falling to his knees holding his gut tight as pain rushed to him, he could tell that he at least broke a rib with that punch.

"Don't you worry Sakura-chan, it is I the great Lee, and I will protect you with everything I've got!" Lee said while jumping into his nice guy pose and sticking his thumb up before quickly turning back to Zaku. "Now for you, I don't know why you are after my new friends but I promise I will beat you" Lee said while Zaku stoop back up grinning.

"Oh no no, you see after I kill you I'm gonna rape that pretty little friend of yours and kill her teamma-" Lee disappeared and reappeared with his fist in Zaku's face knocking the man back at high speeds into a tree.

"I swear to god if you lay a finger on her., you will wish you were never born." Lee said as he stared the man down, now with a more serious aura surrounding him instead of his usual happy go lucky one. It was easy to tell that Lee was serious in this moment and ready to destroy anyone who dared to face him no matter the cost.

"Lee-kun be careful he uses some weird kind of jutsu that hurts your ears and can immobilize you!" Sakura yelled out to her savior hoping to help him somehow.

"Thank you" was all he said before he disappeared again and re appeared with his leg knocking into Zaku's chest knocking the man back, but the assault didn't stop there as Lee quickly shot towards the enemy again throwing more punches and kicks at speeds no one could see.

From above high in the tree line, was team 10 watching patiently. Ino wanting to stay there and see what happened, while Shikamaru and Chouji wanted to go down and help. That was until Lee showed up and started to destroy this guy. "Man I gotta hand it to Lee-san he really is one strong kid, I hope I don't have to fight him anytime soon that looks like it would hurt" Shikamaru said when their tree shook from the force of Zaku hitting it after Lee's assault.

"You've got that right Shikamaru-san, this guy is crazy tough I don't think I'd be able to stop him, I can't even see him move." Chouji responded while Ino for once stayed quiet, she seemed to be really interested in the fight at hand. The boys followed her lead and got quiet, they knew something was about to happen when Zaku smirked to himself.

Zaku smirked and made the ram seal, "Now you've lost boy" he yelled as he waved his arm, at first nothing happened, but then like sakura Lee fell to the ground holding his ears crying in pain. "Now it's time to really make you hurt boy." Zaku said while his face turned to a look of pure disgust and hate as he slammed his foot against Lee's jaw. He started to beat the boy while still using his jutsu to stop him from getting up before Zaku's two teammates showed up.

"Zaku that's enough we've wasted to much time here" The gruff voice belonging to Dosu said. "Let's hurry and kill the bitch and her two teammates and leave before we attract more attention."

"Man you're no fun" Zaku said before kicking Lee one more time in the chest and leaving the boy be. "You can take this one Dosu I'm gonna go sit down, this bastard here is hella strong, he actually hurt me quite a bit. So you go finish them off, but at least bring the girl to me for some fun, I could use it" Zaku said snickering to himself evilly.

"So you want to hurt me and my teammates huh." A cold, dark voice said from behind them. The trio from sound village turned around to see Sasuke covered in what look like flaming tattoos across his face and arms. His head hung low and hair dropping over, but a powerful, dark aura surrounded him, purple chakra flowing off his body.

"What the hell is that" Shikamaru whispered to himself. He could physically feel the evil malice flowing off of Sasuke's body even from how far away they were. "He's like a completely different person now." Shikamaru looked over and even Ino looked scared, he knew he had to pay close attention now.

"Huh look who finally came to join…" Zaku's voice and face dropped as he saw the marking's on Sasuke's face. ' _Fuck what was orochimaru-sama thinking giving this fucker the curse mark? There's no way I can beat him'_ Before Zaku could move though he felt his body exploded in pain. He looked down to see Sasuke's fist in his stomach, Zaku coughed up some blood and fell to his knees.

"Don't worry, I won't go easy on you. Sakura-chan are you hurt or are you ok to go watch Naruto?" Sasuke asked his body never moving from in front of Zaku.

Sakura was frozen, not knowing what to do or say. This guy in front of her stopped herself and Lee with no problem but here's Sasuke awake from whatever Orochimaru did and he's now faster and stronger… and scarier. "H-hai Sasuke-kun." Is all she could mutter out.

"Good, go there and don't come out until I'm done here. I'll get you then." Sasuke said before he kicked Zaku in the side of his head sending him to a tree before the boy could retaliate. Sakura hesitated before she did as she was told and left to go take care of Naruto.

"You won't be laughing for long Uchiha" Zaku said while coughing up blood before he activated his jutsu again. Sasuke covered his ears in pain before screaming and looking up with his sharingan which now held two tomoe. Sasuke quickly activated a genjutsu to distract Zaku and stopping his jutsu.

Sasuke quickly stood up, "Nice cheap trick, it seems like you fancy those arms of yours" Sasuke disappeared and showed back up behind Zaku, "Would be a shame if you lost them." With that Sasuke grabbed both of Zaku's arms and quickly ripped back with the breaking them instantly. Than Sasuke kept pulling them while Zaku started to scream in pain. But it was short lived as Dosu came out of hiding and road house kicked Sasuke in the face. "So you have some more friends, now this will be fun" Sasuke quickly flew through some hand signs and shot out an overcharged fireball at the duo. A fireball that would make even Itachi Uchiha sweat a little.

"Now this is a fight I can get into, time to make you pay" Sasuke said with a sinister sneer.

 **Hey so here's my chapter, I hope you guys liked it I plan on writing a lot more now that I'm back. I apologize for the long delay but being gone with the army kept me to preoccupied to work, but now that I'm home I plan on updating at least once a month If i can. Just keep reading and reviewing for me please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm back again, not much to say besides that thing are about to get fucking crazy, I hope you're ready for the adventures of Spiderman and cre-.. Shit wrong fanfiction, I mean Naruto and gang!**

Sasuke Sneered as he stared at Zako's teammates, "I hope you're ready to die" Sasuke's sharingan spun wildly as he show towards the left where kin had jumped off too. He shot his hand down to his leg and pulled out a kunai before swiping up at the girl.

Kin screamed and put her arms out to try and protect herself, her right arm ended up getting sliced opened. She fell to her butt holding her arm where the wound was gushing out blood, Sasuke's sneer turned more sinister as he was about to end the girl's life. Sasuke quickly brought his kunai up to the side and turned his body to stop Dosu's counterattack.

Dosu's eyes widened as sasuke stopped his arm with no problem whatsoever, he quickly retaliated with a kick to the uchiha's stomach which was caught by Sasuke's free arm. He than threw the sound ninja back and shot another fire jutsu at the boy.

"Now this is power, you are all weak little pieces of shit, First I'm going to kill you" Sasuke said as he looked at kin madly, drunk on power, "Then I'm gonna go back to you for hurting Sakura-chan then I'm gon-" Sasuke quickly stopped talking and fell to the ground by Naruto's fist.

Out cold, the curse mark started to recede, "Fuck this is going to be a problem, Gonna have to fix this soon." Naruto said out loud to himself. Naruto then looked over at the three sound Ninja "Ugh I really should kill you three, you have no idea what your boss has planned, but I don't feel like it right now. This one time, and one time only I will give you a free pass. Leave, run away and never come back. If I see you again…" Naruto tried to call upon of kumara's power a bit, but it didn't work, it was at that point he realized that he had almost no chakra control. He was sealed again just like last time. So he did the next best thing, in a burst of speed that easily rivaled lee's he appeared behind Dosu with a Kunai to his neck, "I swear to end your life. But not before I rip out your insides and make you eat them." Naruto said trying to put fear back into this boy's body. Luckily for him it worked, as Naruto lowered his Kunai Dosu grabbed his teammates and quickly left.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong with Sasuke-kun? Why… why was he like that? He seemed so happy and he was going to kill that shinobi. But that smirk he had.. It was so dark and twisted I don't want to see it again.. He seemed to relish in the fact that he was hurting that boy" Sakura said.

"That wasn't Sasuke." Naruto said, "He wasn't in control of his actions don't worry about it I'll handle it with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said before saying no more. "How about you three get out of the tree" Naruto yelled out surprising Sakura and Team 10 who thought they were hidden.

"How'd you know we were up there Naruto?" Shikamaru asked landing on the ground in front of him.

"That was too easy, I could practically smell the perfume that ino was wearing, and your chakra is easy to distinguish from how your family uses yang release jutsu." Naruto said as Shikamaru widened his eyes in surprise before not saying much more.

"So what scrolls do you have? We have two earth and 2 heaven" Shikamaru said as Naruto smirked.

"Well we don't have any actually, something happened and we ended up losing our scroll in order to save all of us. If you want to give us your extra we'll work together to the finish line" Naruto offered. Shikamaru sighed out a 'fine' tossing him the extra's they had.

Shikamaru new better than to not take Naruto's offer. He knew that his team was hiding something, whatever it was made them hella why not give him the extra's and get a guaranteed finish in the second part of these exams. Naruto grinned and grabbed the extra's before making a clone to get Sasuke, this actually surprised Shikamaru and his gang. "Since when can you make full fledge clones Naruto? In the academy you could barely even make a regular clone that was just an illusion."

"Oh yea well ya see the bushin we learn in the academy doesn't work for me because of my high chakra reserve's I don't have the control to make one, but these shadow clones are easier for me because it requires a high level of chakra and not much control." Naruto answered forgetting that not everyone knew he could make clones yet.

Shikamaru just nodded before the small group of genin took off towards the center, the sooner they got out the better. Shikamaru didn't want to be in this forest longer than he had to and he was sure anyone would agree with him on that.

The two teams got together and with Naruto taking lead they quickly left, Naruto knowing his way around the forest decided to take the quickest route he knew to the tower and hoped they could avoid confrontation from group followed him as they tried their best to stay quite, what really surprised everyone was how well Ino and Sakura were being at not screaming and fighting.

It wasn't long before the tower came into view, but Naruto quickly stopped the group, and for good measure too. It was the stench that filled the air, everyone could smell it. Blood, and it was fresh which means a battle just happened, or was still going as the sound of fighting could be heard.

"Everyone wait here" Naruto spoke as he quickly made two clones who henged into Sakura and Sasuke and they moved onwards. The Sasuke clone henged his eyes to look like the sharingan just for looks and to look more believable. The trio moved onwards about four hundred feet before they were quickly intercepted by an enemy. Naruto jumped back into a tree with his clones following close by. It was just some more kids from Sound, he realized it was Kabuto's team. His clones realized too and without word they dropped their disguise. It was time to unleash his full power and end these guys quickly. He didn't need any obstacles in his way, and ending Kabuto's team kicks Kabuto out of the exam. He needs to stop him from gaining any further information from this years crop of genin.. He already knew too much, yes he warned Kakashi, but he has no doubt the snake had help eluding everyone to get the man in here. He did destroy his cards so Kabuto's undoubtedly making new ones to keep up with his information.

Naruto and his clones dropped down hoping to make quick work of his enemies, Naruto was glad he had no weights on because he felt as free as a bird right now, he was fast but knew he would be faster including with sage mode and Kumara's clock in due time. The main Naruto made a rasengan and quickly attacked the first guy catching him off guard and hitting him right in the gut, the attack ripped through the man's shirt and gut tearing him open before he flew backwards into a tree where his neck snapped.

The other sound ninja saw this and quickly went to attack but was struck down by the clones who came out of hiding with kunai in hand slicing the man open in vital areas. Naruto smiled and left, returning to the group after dispersing his clones and getting back the little bit of information they got. Naruto hopped into the tree's and went to find everyone which didn't take long.

"So what was it?" Ino asked first, but with a quiet voice, shikamaru probably knocked sense into her to be quiet at least for now.

"Nothing I couldn't handle by myself" Naruto replied, before wiping off some off the blood that was splattered on his jacket. Team 10 looked at Naruto in different ways, Ino horrified that Naruto killed someone, Chouji shocked, and Shikamaru worried, he also looked like he was thinking deeply. That could be a problem Shikamaru was smart, but even he didn't need to know to much yet, for now he should enjoy the good times. Naruto was getting ready to share his past/people's future soon with more people but he wanted to be careful with whom he shared it with. But he already knew who the nxt person was going to be. "Don't worry about it too much, but now is our time to go and get to the tower before it's too late." Naruto spoke before turning around and slowly taking off so the others could follow.

The group once more headed towards the tower hoping to quickly gain entry, but they had to halt once more quickly because Sasuke started to wake up. Naruto jumped to the ground and everyone else followed as they set the boy down. "Wha-what's going on?" The Uchiha asked confused as to why everyone was staring at him. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and NAruto and then remembered what he did… or tried to do, "What happened? Did I kill him or..?" His voice trailed off.

"Don't worry duck butt, I knocked you out and finished the enemies off. You didn't kill anyone but you almost did, you seriously did a number on them. But there is no way they can continue so it's all good for now we shouldn't see them again." Naruto answered softly trying to help out his young friend.

"We're heading towards the tower now, Naruto and Sakura are working with us in exchange for a scroll so we can all get there quicker and with less chance of a casualty. We're nearly there it's just up past the treeline" Shikamaru said before Sasuke could even ask what was going on.

Sasuke nodded not having to say anymore and got up, "Let's get going than" was all he said. Naruto smirked and took back off with everyone following him quickly. The two teams didn't take but a couple minutes to get to the treeline, Naruto made some clones and had them just rush out, when the coast was clear they all quickly ran into the tower.

Chouji closed the door behind them and everyone sighed in relief at being safe. "So what do we do now guys?" Naruto asked, pretending to not know the answer.

Shikamaru was reading the poster on the wall, it didn't take long for him to decipher the hidden meaning. "Everyone back up" He said as he took out both scrolls and opened them making it an x formation over the middle of the room.

"Yo what's up guys… and team 7" a man said as he appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Asuma-sensei? What's going on here!" Ino yelled in surprise and shock wanting answers.

"Well it seems like you all passed together, good job the whole point of this exam was to use teamwork to get through. By successfully getting through this stage of the exam you only have one more stage to get through, you have about a day before this stage is over, you'll learn more tomorrow afternoon. But for now go ahead and find a room and get some rest and gain back your strength. You just might need it" The man said before disappearing.

*Poof* "Yo" another sound was made and another man showed up. A certain loveable cyclops, "Good job making it through guys, go find a room and get some rest"

"Kakashi-sensei wait!" Naruto said before the man could leave, "Our mutual friend left a mark on our vengeful friend" Kakashi's eye widened for a moment before he nodded and left in a poof of smoke. "Well you guys heard Asuma-sensei, let's go get some rest I have a feeling we'll need it for tomorrow." The orange boy said walking out the door into the building.

The boys all split off into their own group since the rooms weren't coed for some reason, but everyone stayed together still. Shikamaru and Chouji went straight to bed and took a nice relaxing nap, Sasuke and Naruto left to shower. Get the smell of the forest off of them and clean up some at least. After cleaning up and changing into fresh clothes, they went to the dining hall where they were amazed. It was a full buffet, wall to wall filled with food. Naruto and sasuke smirked and ate until there was almost no food left and their stomachs were filled.

Not many teams were there yet, Naruto found that out just looking around. A lot we're gonna get in through the night and early next morning. But Naruto didn't mind he knew his match would be a breeze and so would Sasuke's. Kakashi came back and took Sasuke, he knew it was to seal the boy up, and now they had more time to do it to. But even Naruto knew that seal wouldn't do much to help.

The seal was a strong one, but the evil sealing method could only do so much, for the straight seal itself it was a lot of help but Orochimaru's soul was also stored in the seal. Because of that little factor it made the seal extremely dangerous and wild which is why Sasuke lost himself it's like being a schizophrenic. Constantly hearing a voice in your head telling you that you aren't good enough and to be better will drive anyone insane, which is why Sasuke sought out the power. Thinking if he did the voices would stop but it never did, and never would until he finally was rid of the seal. Now if Sasuke was given that seal without Orochimaru's soul in it, that would be a powerful tool in his set because of the fact that the seal still brought in sage chakra from the world only a small amount though and it was safe enough for him to use. But that's why he was so powerful when using it, take away the factor with orochimaru and there would be no limitations using the seal and Sasuke could be a lot stronger. But that's why the sealing method won't do anything but hinder Sasuke, because Kakashi isn't sealing away the soul just the seal itself, and it's not an evil seal so it really doesn't do much help.

"Oh hey what's up" Naruto said turning a corner and seeing a friendly face.

"You need to hurry with help… mother wants blood" Gaara said his face sunken from the lack of sleep, and very scary looking. "I'm sorry, Shukaku is growing stronger because he sensed the Kyuubi's power when you used it in the forest. We both know how he feels towards his sibling."

"It's all good once we get your seal fixed things should be better, Jiraiya should know how to help, if not I'll do something to make sure he can help." Naruto said with a smile, "Just remember to meet me at the hotsprings, just wait to show up until after I'm alone with Jiraiya just shadow us until we're alone." Gaara nodded then headed off.

"It's better if I'm alone, I can try meditating and calming down Shukaku." Gaara said as he headed off to the roof of the building.

 _Hopefully Jiraiya-san can help me, if not then I don't know what I'm going to do_ Gaara thought to himself as he got to the roof and got into a meditative stance. He was quickly shoved into his mindscape where he saw Shukaku in front of him.

" **Ain't gonna be long before I get to have some fun again,I don't care what happened before I'm stuck in this goddamn seal again and it's driving both of us crazy. So I might as well fucking enjoy it and bring you down with me!" Shukaku said in a manic voice.**

"I stopped you before and I will do it again, and when Jiraiya-san helps maybe then you will calm down some… hopefully." Gaara responded before raising his hands, "But for now I will just suppress you the best I can."

Naruto looked up sensing chakra that he knew belonged to Gaara, it turns out that things were getting worse but at least he's fighting back against Shukaku until he can get help to stop him. But for now he needed to get to sleep it was only a few hours until the preliminary matches would happen, he had no doubt those would still happen. There were still a lot of teams that came in and he had no doubt a lot would slip through. Even if he managed to take out two teams himself. "Whatever I'm not going to worry about this it's time that I get some sleep I'll worry later about this shit." Naruto said out loud to nobody but himself as he flopped into his bed. It wasn't long until slumber took over his weary body and Naruto drifted off into the land of ramen as he slept.

"It's time now, don't let anyone else in" the elderly Kage said to one of his jounin as he stood up on a stage in a giant room that had a hand making the ram sign. Than the kage looked up, seeing a mass of genin who had made it so far to this point in time. He knew it would be unfair but he was about to break a lot of their hearts with his next words, "I have to congratulate all of you on making it to this point in the exam. A lot of you fought extra hard to get here and did things you may not be proud of, from deceiving people of your own village to killing one another. But that is what a ninja does, and even though I would love to have all of you go onto the next portion I cannot allow that, there are too many of you and so for now we are going to hold a 1v1 tournament to cut your numbers in half." At these words everyone started yelling out in complaint.

"Some of us just finished though! We had to spend days in there and have almost no energy while some people have been in here and are rested up and at full strength how is that fair?" A genin shouted out while others shouted back agreements with him.

"It's not fair, and it doesn't have to be in the ninja world you won't always have time to recover before your next fight. But if anyone would wish to drop out now please take this next moment to raise your hand" Hiruzen said. Hiruzen smiled as he saw the that no one was backing out, some kids looked nervous, others looked determined and the rest seemed pissed and ready to hurt someone. Hiruzen took in a deep breath, "Well since no one wants to withdraw than everyone please head up to the balconies where your sensei's will meet you. On this large screen you will see your name appear, when it appears yourself and your opponent will head down to the arena for battle." Before he could continue a jounin approached

"Lord hokage-sama if you will, I would like to take on from here on since I am the protector of these matches." Hiruzen nodded letting the man proceed. He jumped down to the middle of the arena. "I am Hayate *cough, cough* Gekkō, and I will be your protector of these preliminary exams. Behind me is the *cough, cough* computer screen which will randomly assign matches, when your *cough, cough* name is shown you will appear in front of me. I will begin the matches *cough, cough* and if need be end them, anything is aloud even killing, but *cough, cough* if I stop a match than you may no longer continue or you will be disqualified. Even though you may kill your opponent please remember *cough, cough* that this is still a friendly competition between villages to help unite these villages together and to show off each others might, not needlessly murder each other."

"Well put Hayate-san, now everyone prepare to fight the first two names will appear shortly" Hiruzen said as everyone looked towards the screen anticipating the first fight. Names flew across the screen at speeds hard to follow making every name appear to be a blurr, and then the first two names appeared.

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Steel**

Sasuke smirked as he jumped down to the arena, hoping to quickly be done with this match. Steel, a ninja of the hidden rock jumped down smirking also, "So the great Uchiha huh? Probably just a cry baby bitch ready to get beaten down" The kid said out loud to everyone as he faced down Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down smirking as the boy shouted out more insults before looking up crazy eyed with his sharingan staring the boy down. Steel instantly became quiet as he stared down the Sasuke's two tomoe sharinganed eye. For the first time he felt pure fear. "Protector start this match please" Sasuke said never looking away from the boy.

Hayate sighed, "Hajime" He said before disappearing to watch the battle.

Steel quickly shot at Sasuke surprisingly fast, but with his eyes he easily dodged the boys punch and quickly countered with a knee to his stomach. "Don't even bother fighting me, you lost this match before it even started" Sasuke said.

"Shut the fuck up" he quickly did a few hand signs before shouting out, "Kajuu No Doro (Mud Weights)" and quickly shot out some mud at Sasuke that connected to the boy. Sasuke didn't think much of the move until it connected and that's when he felt his body get weighed down and a lot. "You thought you were so cool Uchiha, but now because of me you will all be extinct" the boy yelled as he screamed an charged down Sasuke and shoved a kunai through his chest.

Steel smirked thinking he had won, that was until he fell to the ground exploding in pain, and that's when the world came back to him, "Genjutsu.. But when" Steel said as his kunai was protruding from his own gut.

"The second you locked eyes with me I won this battle, I never had to move a muscle" and with that Sasuke walked away as Steel knocked unconscious and a medical team came out to get him. Hayate came down and nominated Sasuke the winner.

The computer started shooting names again everyone waited patiently to see there name pop up.

 **Shino Aburame vs. Kankurō**

Shino raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he clamley headed down, meanwhile his Sensei Asuma sarutobi looked onwards careful. His student was facing a ninja from sand and he knew this could get serious fast, but he had faith in his student nonetheless.

"You sure you don't want to back out now? Save yourself some trouble kid and make it easy on yourself." Kankuro said with a smirk. Shino didn't respond though, as he was already preparing for the battle with his bugs. "Whatever, don't cry to me when I hurt you treehugger" Was all he said as the two waited for the single to start.

"Both contestants ready? Yes? No? Well I don't *cough, cough* care, Hajime!" he shouted starting the match.

Kankuro quickly shot forward to attack the boy, but as soon as he made contact his body started to get covered in bugs, "Agh, what the hell" Kankuro shouted as the boys entire body disappeared into that of bugs which started to cover Kankuro's body.

"You won't face me with your real self but with this puppetry than I won't face you either" Shino said calmly as he came out from the shadows slowly.

"I'm surprised you noticed crow so quickly" Kankuro replied as he jumped out of the place where his puppet was. Untransforming his puppet to show what it truly was as he got ready to fight. But than Kankuro suddenly fell to the ground, "Agh, what the hell is this, my chakra..."

Shino smirked, but no one noticed through his hood and glasses, "You never stood a chance against me and my insects, while you've been trying to stall for time my beatles have been depleting your chakra, give up now or else I will have to end this for you harshly." Shino said not moving a step. But he saw Kankuro preparing for another attack, so he had his beatles give him the chakra they have stolen from Kankuro as he prepared his next Jutsu, one that surprised everyone. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Shino said as a giant spider appeared next time, a lot of girls in the building freaked out at the 20 foot spider that showed up. "I warned you, this is your last warning or Kafla here will end you for me" Shino said.

Kankuro said seeing he had no other choice, "Fine, Protector I forfeit"

Hayate came down once more from his hiding spot, " * Cough, Cough* by forfeit, Shino Ambure wins the match and will proceed to the next round" Shino smiled and called back his beatles and headed back up to the balcony with no more words.

Once more everyone looked towards the screen, anticipating the next match. The screen lit up green again and flew through names, and that's when it happened. Even Naruto couldn't have predicted this outcome for a match.

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara**

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other with wide eyes. Naruto smiled though, he knew they would have to fight eventually, but that time has come to soon because he wasn't signed with the toads anymore. He couldn't really use Kumara's power or else people might get scared. He didn't see himself winning this match but you never know what was going to happen.

Naruto with pure speed came down to the arena faster than most people could follow, even Sasuke which surprised him and made him activate his sharingan so he could follow the match more closely. Gaara used a sand shushin to appear in front of Naruto and the two stared each other down, "You ready to get your ass kicked" Naruto said with a grin.

"Boy you better quit before he kills you" Temari shouted down to Naruto, a lot of other kids seemed to agree with her but Gaara held up his hand.

"This boy is worthy, do not meddle with this Temari, Prepare to die Uzumaki-san" Gaara said with an emotionless voice keeping up his façade. But even Naruto could tell that Gaara was excited.

"Let's do this thing" Naruto said getting ready to fight.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys I apologize for the delay was stuck in the hospital sick for a while and alas did not have a computer with me and that set me behind but here's an early christmas gift. Hope you enjoy this chapter and are excited for the next one! R &R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Well here is the new chapter, I'm happy from all the love I got from the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy this new one.**

Naruto smirked, he knew there wasn't much he could do with his favorite techniques unless he absolutely had to. The two boys stood still, no stance ready, no proof either were even going to fight, Naruto grinning madly as he stared at his friend. He could feel the excitement in the air around him, the hair on his arms were even standing up and Kumara had awoken to watch this fight with much interest. Naruto looked on, he could sense everything around him in the arena, he could feel the nervousness and uneasiness in people in the balconies above, he could see Kakashi wave off the hokage letting him know things would be fine. Naruto could sense all the anbu hiding above waiting to pounce if too much of the beasts was released, but they would just be in the way if it went that far. The arena floor was dirtied and battered, but after this match it would be a whole new place, the ground was still firm, but once Gaara and Naruto finished the area would be refurbished… well more like destroyed.

Gaara smirked sadistically as he eyed his friend, even though he was mostly sane, not sleeping still took its toll on ones body and even he was feeling the effects of being slightly crazy. He knew he looked mad with the grin he had on his face, his siblings were freaking out when they saw it, and even his Sensei was uneasy and worried by it. He knew that his Sensei couldn't do anything if he chose to pull out any of Shukaku's chakra. Gaara's body was slightly shaking he was ready to jump into this battle and fight to his fullest for the first time since his dad had to last stop him from going full Shukaku. It's a shame the man is dead now, replaced by Orochimaru but it was no worries, because for now nothing mattered to the boy but this fight right here. He wanted nothing more than to truly test his abilities and fight his friend and he couldn't help but vocalize it either. "Yes Uzumaki, let this begin! Let your death come and let us see what you are truly made of. Come at me with everything you can and let me truly feel alive, if a kage is no match for me what are you going to do to me!" He screamed crazily. Gaara didn't mean for it to sound crazy but he was slightly delirious and Shukaku was getting to him just a little bit and he was allowing it this one time for the battle.

People started to mumble when Gaara said what he did about a kage not being able to stop him though. Most people already knew to stay away from him he just gave off that vibe that scared people away. No one could even get close to him so people didn't want to bother him if they could help it. But fighting a kage seemed far fetched… to those that didn't truly know him, but the jounin that were in the building knew better. They could tell something was off and every single one of them were watching intently, none more so than Kakashi because this was a change from what he knew of the future. The ripples were starting to show and so he wanted to know what was going to happen next, for now he took out his sharingan because he knew Naruto by now was fast, and the dojutsu he had would help him out a great deal. Sasuke saw this happen, and decided to take lead and activate his Sharingan too, thinking maybe he could learn a thing or two, because even Sasuke wasn't aware of Naruto's true speed and everyone was about to be shocked.

Hayate walked calmly between the two boys, honestly he wanted to run. He didn't know what it was but something about the two boys made him uneasy and he knew this was a match he wasn't going to stop so he decided to hid well and watch intently. He looked at the two boys and stretched out his arm in front of himself. "Hajime!" He screamed and disappeared and in that instant Naruto disappeared in pure speed.

Many Jounin were shocked and stunned by this, even Maito Gai, who walked over to Kakashi to talk to the man as they watched the battle. Naruto quickly appeared behind Gaara with a kick that was barley blocked by his automatic sand. Naruto kept this act up slowly going faster seeing if he could beat the sand, slowly starting to beat it, Gaara had to start moving his own body just to make his sand go faster to keep up.

"Kakashi-san what in the hell kind of training did you put that boy though" He said seriously more demanding to know than asking.

"You have no need to ask, including that you taught lee the gates, I understand why you would but even you know how foolish that is. Nonetheless I have my own reasons why, and just know I didn't do much, before he met me he was almost this fast anyways he lived his life for years wearing weights. He is a genius with fuinjutsu and made his own gravity seals, he's a prodigy." Kakashi responded, a few jounin heard this and again became more uneasy. A boy with the last name of Uzumaki and was a prodigy of fuinjutsu… something no other village needed was the leaf with another Uzumaki. But Sasuke openly showed surprised and was taken back by this. His eyes widening as he comprehended what his Sensei just said.

" _That baka is a fucking prodigy?! But I'm supposed to be the prodigy goddamnit"_ Sasuke's grip on the railing tightened as he showed pure hate and his body shook in rage slightly Kakashi noticed this but ignored it. Sasuke didn't have his mangekyou so he had no worries of amaterasu coming out of nowhere.

Naruto quickly made a few clones to see if Gaara's sand could keep up with multiple directions of attack. Naruto smiled again when Gaara got distracted and he got his opening and hit the boy in the face. This shocked a few people as Gaara was knocked backwards, with a crack in the sand that covered his immediate body. Gaara got up and smiled even crazier, malicious chakra leaking off of him, "YES! This is what I have craved, come at me with more Uzumaki and let me wash in your blood, killing you will be my ultimate trophy!" Gaara screamed creeping out a few people as he came onto the attack now.

Gaara quickly shot out his sand controlling his attacks with his arms. Naruto smirked though and made a few hand seals, "Fire style: Phoenix fire jutsu" Naruto said into himself as he quickly shot out a few dozen fireballs hot enough to turn some of the sand to glass but not do much else, Naruto quickly jumped to the side and quickly started to dodge nonstop as the sand quickly came at multiple angles trying to stab him. Naruto quickly shot to the ceiling and made tow clones and than they all shot off to different directions as Gaara's sand impacted the roof breaking it and chunks of the ceiling fell off to the ground. Naruto smiled as the field was already starting to change, and quickly charged Gaara making a few hand seals as he accurately dodged the sand coming at him.

"Water style: Drilling water spears" Naruto said before than shooting out some water drills from his mouth that soaked Gaara's sand weakening it and making it heavier and slower. Now a lot of jounin were dumbfounded. Not only could Naruto make shadow clones, but he was using high level water and fire jutsus, and using water jutsu without any water near the vicinity and using only the water naturally stored within his own body and around him in the air, something unheard of besides the second hokage. But Sasuke was on the verge of breaking, and his seal wasn't doing much either and now Kakashi was worried, because the cursed seal was trying to break out.

"Sasuke you need to calm down right now" Kakashi said grasping the boys wrist making him look up at Kakashi.

"This shouldn't be possible, I've never actually seen you teach him anything, besides chakra control techniques, how is he so strong?!" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Chakra control is key to everything, we know why he has so much chakra, even more than hokage-sama. Because of this he needs to control that mass of chakra and he works his ass off, he even has clones work while he sleeps to help better himself he never stops training, even now he probably has clones hidden in the village training, working on techniques and jutsu's to better himself. Naruto is a prodigy unlike others because he is a self made prodigy, he doesn't ask to be shown techniques but how to better the ones he has, and to be shown where he has gone wrong. Bsides that he does everything himself." By now a lot of people were listening to Kakashi and a lot were surprised at what he was saying but listened on to what little he left to say. "Naruto wants it more than others because he has a reason to better himself. He came into this world with nothing you know this Sasuke, so Naruto does all he can to improve and he never stops working. Ever." Kakashi said before looking back to the battle where he saw things getting intense.

Naruto was on the run again as Gaara made his sand go even faster, this was most likely it's max speed but now Naruto was in trouble, and it showed when Naruto got struck in the chest and was slammed into the wall. "This is where I finish you Uzumaki-san" Gaara said with a smile.

Naruto smirked and called out just a tiny bit of Kumara's power to give him extra strength and speed. Naruto than with pure force broke the sand surrounding him and flooded the arena with clones. And then they all attacked at once, Gaara was prepared for this though and entered a circle of sand. Naruto's eyes went wide and realized what was going on, he was going to give in to shukaku to finish this fight at full power.

"Oh shit, hell no you don't Gaara, I'm not letting you do that" Naruto sighed as he realized he had only one attack that could break through that. Naruto at full speed sprinted towards Gaara's location as chakra came to his hand in the shape of an orb. Now every single person in the building were on their toes as they saw the jutsu appearing in Naruto's hand.

Naruto jumped in the air and threw his arm out but was than impaled on the spot by one of Gaara's spikes. Everyone went wide eyed at this, until the Naruto popped out of existence. "Shit that was close thank god I used a clone. I don't know what else to do, if I can't hit him with the rasengan than this will get ugly fast." Naruto sat calmly for a minute thinking knowing he didn't have long to prepare. "Fuck it might as well do what I do best and fuck things up!" Naruto shouted with a smile, he then surged his chakra before calling out his favorite technique. "Taju kage bunshin No jutsu!" The entire room was filled with Naruto clone's even the balconies. The jounin looked in at horror at Naruto as he stood there not even looking winded at the hundreds of clones the boy made.

"What in the hell is that child" one muttered trying to comprehended how this was possible.

Naruto smiled and every single clone made a rasengan and charged Gaara, destroying the sand as he got closer and closer. The clones started to be destroyed and Naruto was soon the last to be charging down Gaara, no more sand to protect him as it was to wide spread and to thing to do any real damage, and Gaara in no shape to gather more quick enough. No sound was made besides that of Naruto's footsteps as he ran towards Gaara. He then jumped and quickly twirled his body to dodge the one last spike that came out before he threw himself down extending his arm and screaming his attack, "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he tore through Gaara's circle with his attack with his Kyuubi infused rasengan, the jutsu hit Gaara and the boy flew back into the wall where he barely held consciousness. Naruto walked over to Garra and spoke only to where the boy could hear him. "Don't do this, this is not the time or place for Shukaku, just give up now, and then we will work on that seal okay" Naruto said to his friend. Gaara just nodded accepting defeat and raised his hand.

"Protector I admit defeat" the boy said.

"THAT IS FUCKING BULL SHIT NO WAY THAT KID IS A FUCKING GENIN!" Baki yelled in pure anger as he saw something he never though was possible. Gaara lost, and to someone other than the 4th kazekage.

"Please behave yourself in here and stop making accusations of my ninja's or I will kick you and your team out" Hiruzen said addressing the sand team's sensei.

Baki gritted his teeth, rage filling his body but he calmed himself down, "Hai Hokage-sama" He said showing respect to the god of shinobi. He knew better than to provoke the hokage of the leaf. That was a death sentence he didn't need.

"Naruto Uzumaki is winner of this battle, now will said shinobi and his sensei please come with me immediately" Hiruzen said flooding the arena with ki showing his anger to everyone there. The two said nothing as they appeared in front of the hokage, "Hayate continue the matches we will return when we are finished discussing a few things." The Sarutobi said as he turned around and left, Kakashi and Naruto following in suit.

Kakashi and Naruto followed the old Hokage into a back room away from the fights, Kakashi could sense six anbu in the room ready to protect the kage. Naruto could detect all 8 though, which made him smirk as he was getting better. Hiruzen sat down and let out a sigh, "Kakashi-san… how is it Naruto knows one of two of the 4th's legendary technique."

Kakashi looked nervous and looked down at Naruto for help as to what he said, Naruto put his hand up and let out a sigh, "Kakashi-sensei it might be time to tell him, what do you think." Now hiruzen was confused but let the two talk to try and figure out what was going on.

"That's up to you Naruto, I think we should let him on it, but at the same time it depends on if you trust him enough with it. All I know is the other 6 in this room can't know" Kakashi said, hinting to the hokage the importance of whatever it is.

"You mean 8" Naruto said with a sly smirk as he crossed his arms.

"It's actually 10, and what in the hell is going on dammit" Hiruzen said not being able to contain himself anymore.

Once again Naruto sighed, "If the anbu don't leave this room you will never find anything out sarutobi" Naruto said in a plain, emotionless voice finally dropping the facade of who he appeared to be in everyday life. This took the hokage back a bit with how Naruto talked to him and he hesitated not sure of what to do.

"Kakashi…" His voice trailed off and Kakashi took over.

"Listen to the boy Hokage-sama, it is truly worth hearing. This is not something you will regret… but a lot to fear that is for sure. I was skeptical at first until Naruto showed me himself… it's a lot to take in" Kakashi said leaving the hokage with a thousand questions but no answers.

"Leave the room" Hiruzen said shooing the anbu, 10 figures jumped out of the room and closed the door.

Naruto smiled, "Hopefully you won't regret this now give me a moment as I set up a barrier for us." Naruto said, "Also I'm not the Naruto you know, but I am still Naruto" the boy said further confusing the hokage. Naruto quickly made four clones who each took a corner in the room. The clones went through a long complicated array of hand seals before all at the same time saying, "Separation Barrier." The room was including in a blue barrier, and everything felt… off it didn't take long for the other two shinobi to feel the difference.

"What is this technique Naruto? Even I have never heard of a barrier like this." Hiruzen said utterly stupified by the boys technique.

"I would be surprised if you did know it, for I created this jutsu 11 years from now." Hiruzen went wide eyed at this, but Naruto continued, "This technique creates a separate dimension in which all the users inside of the barrier can safely reside so long as chakra is fed to the jutsu, S class obvious for the fact that you need 4 people and the huge chakra consumption. Inside of here no one can detect us, or get to us we are in a sense in a separate dimension that I just made, with this room being the only thing holding us to the real world at the same time. Now that, that is all done and over with let me introduce myself" Naruto breathed deeply before transforming into his future self with a simple transformation jutsu, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Nanadaime Hokage of the leaf village, predecessor to the Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake of the leaf village." Naruto said, Hiruzen at a loss for words slumped into the chair behind him holding his head.

"I don't even know what to say" He said, he had so many questions and his mind wouldn't stop racing, he wasn't even sure what to ask.

"Than let me show you, everything my entire life history through my eyes. This will help you understand, Kakashi-Sensei is the only one to know about any of this." Naruto said with a sincere smile placing a hand on the Kage's shoulder. "Flashback no jutsu" Naruto whispered and it happened, everyone in the room relieved Naruto's life up until the moment they were in through his eyes.

Hiruzen was horrified when he finished, the flashback started with Naruto's earliest memories. The boy was about 3 or 4 years old and was hiding behind a dumpster on a very sacred night. A mob of people with weapons were looking for Naruto, calling him demon boy the boy hiding behind the dumpster was in tears crying his heart out trying to not make a sound. But to no avail as the mob found him. The first man started kicking Naruto against a wall as another took the old kunai in his hand to stab the boys leg. Everyone there took turns beating them boy, some even burning the child with fire from torches. The boy couldn't pass out from pain, his body wouldn't let him so he started to scream in pain, the louder he screamed the bigger the crowd got that was beating him. It was 45 minutes of pure hell and torture for Naruto as the boy screamed until he couldn't make a sound, and cried and passed out just to wake up seconds later and continue screaming in pain. After 45 minutes Kakashi in his anbu outfit and a small group of other anbu showed up and arrested a majority of the people in the group before Naruto blacked out. The rest of the memories for the next few years only got worse, rarely ever any good days until he met the kind family at the ramen stand, and than meeting the third. But than for years it continued to be bad, graduation failure one after another until Mizuki tricked Naruto and he found out who he truly was.

Than the memories slowly got better, Naruto made real friends went on missions and had fun making bonds, including with Sasuke. Than the chunin exams happened, Hiruzen was horrified once more as he watched Naruto by himself fight a Bijuu. He was dumbfounded to see him win the fight and then he realized he himself died fighting orochimaru. Again was more tears being shed from Naruto at losing the old man during the funeral.

Naruto was strong and Jiraiya showed up taking Naruto on an adventure. To find a hokage and his old teammate. Hiruzen laughed a bit as he watched the two act like father and son together through the trip, Naruto learning the Rasengan. Then finding Tsunade and fighting her, then the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto once again being the best he could and changing Tsunade's ways for the best. For the next months which seemed to last like actual months to the old man but in reality not even a second had passed the hokage watched Naruto grow with his team in all they did. Than Hiruzen watched in sadness as Naruto fought Sasuke at the Valley. A valley where no two brother shinobi should ever fight, a Valley which became legacy and in this new fight starts a new long chain of events that will again become history and legend. Even Sarutobi could see this coming along as he watched the two boys fight with such fierceness neither holding back on any attack. After the battle was over Sarutobi was surprised to see Sasuke change his mind for a split second and not kill Naruto.

The next years passed by in a more happy manner, Naruto trained harder than ever progressing fast as a Ninja under the Sannin Jiraiya. Naruto learned a lot, more so how to respect women than getting stronger, but nonetheless he grew leaps and bounds in strength. Than atkuski showed up, and everything changed. Naruto watched as Naruto's team changed with Sai joining it, and the wood user Tenzo helping out. Naruto creating his own technique and mastering his father's technique the rasengan with the rasenshuriken. Naruto learning of Gaara being captured and the rescue mission, seeing Sasuke again, finding out Jiraiya died. Hiruzen could feel the pain that Naruto felt when the boy found out about his Sensei's death. The hurt and how it changed him just a little bit.

Naruto going to Mount Myoboku to learn the Sage Arts. And then the destruction of the Leaf, Hiruzen fell to his knees seeing the village decimated to ruble from Pain. The battle between the two, Naruto and the rinnegan user was one for the history books, but what happened with Naruto meeting his father was a lot too. To think Minato had done that in the seal surprised the old man once more, Naruto didn't lie when he told him this was going to be a lot. Hiruzen watched on as he saw everything else happen, The war, Naruto and Sasuke's final battle at the Valley and than peace. Hiruzen saw Naruto for the first time through the boy's entire life be fully accepted by literally everyone, and his happiness. His relationship with the hyuuga heiress Hinata, and there small family. And for years everything was perfect, Naruto took over the mantle from Kakashi, and the village grew and prospered, the Ninja academy became more diverse to help students more so including teaching the civilian born ninjas more about becoming a ninja and specifically helping them even more in the ninja arts. Than that night happened, and Hiruzen felt tears running down his cheeks as he felt the pure rage that filled Naruto's body at his brother betrayal. Something had once more twisted Sasuke's mind and the boy massacred the village, and Naruto was too late to save his family. The fight between Naruto and Sasuke didn't last long, but once more the village was destroyed. Naruto attacked Sasuke with such ferocity, he didn't let up until Sasuke had his last breath. So much had happened to the boy and the last thing Hiruzen saw was Naruto making the deal with Kumara to go back in time and that was when Naruto cut the jutsu.

Hiruzen sat back and the room was silent once more, Naruto was also sitting as he tried to compose himself… His life even for himself was a lot. Watching the painful memories again as if they were just happening was a lot for the boy and he had to compose himself before he spoke. "So jiji, what questions do you have now" Naruto asked the old man as he slowly looked up at Naruto.

Hiruzen got up from his seat and walked towards Naruto before embracing the boy crying and apologizing to him. "I am so sorry Naruto-san.. I never knew it was that horrible. I can never make up the hurt you have been through and for that I apologize because I failed to fully protect you like your mother and father wished. But the only question I have is what do we do now?" the Kage asked backing up from Naruto and looking at him as a man.

"For now we cause hell and fuck up the Atkuski. We stop Sasuke at all costs from leaving and do what we can to teach him the importance of love. I myself have my own missions in which I will do to try and disrupt the future the best I can, Hiruzen you need to get as much information from Itachi as possible, do not inform him of this, warn him I'm a chunin level ninja because after today people will become of the leaf's Uzumaki. A lot has already changed as you now know, and Hiruzen we need to stop Danzo. And I mean as soon as possible, you and Jiraiya should be enough for the man, just tell Jiraiya to go full Sage mode and you two can defeat him. Do not arrest him, but kill him and take Shisui's eye from him also and give it to Itachi. Hopefully Itachi can come out of this alive but with his disease he still may not, not unless Tsunade will help him." Naruto said as the Kage nodded in agreeance.

"It was never my plan for you to know of this, but fuck it plans never go how they're supposed to. I have 3 rules for a plan. Create the plan, expect the plan to go horribly wrong, get rid of the plan and go from there. Right now we are in step 3, and I'm just doing my best to keep the bad guys from knowing of the future." Naruto cancelled his transformation and went back to his kid self before looking up at the hokage. "So now you understand why this must be a huge secret, this is literally the biggest thing in the world. I don't care what secrets you think are important this outranks all of them." Naruto said with utmost seriousness in his voice.

"Naruto's right, hokage-sama, this is a mission unlike any other. We have to play ourselves without showing our ulterior motives and being caught. Because being caught means the destruction of our world as we know it and death." Kakashi said reinforcing what Naruto was saying.

Hiruzen nodded, "For now let us return, the preliminaries should be almost over, we mustn't let the others know anything, Naruto I'm going to send Jiraiya to get you after this so you can sign the contract with the toads and start training with him. I know you said not to tell him anything so I won't but I believe you should tell him everything and show him. I understand you might want to restart with him and make new, better bonds but you might have to let him in on this." The kage said, leaving Naruto conflicted on what to do because the old man hit it on the nail with that one.

"I'll think about it for now let us head back" Naruto said as his clones dropped the barrier and they returned home and left the office. But what Naruto saw when he got back to arena was horrible, and he started to see red.

 **Authors Note: Little bit of a longer chapter because I put in some filler there that I felt should be shown, besides that I hoped you liked the chapter and the fight, Have a happy new years and I should be back after the holidays everyone. R &R!**


End file.
